Firstborn
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt and Rachel are enjoying their new careers when life hands them an unplanned trip into parenthood. Hummelberry relationship with background Samcedes, Tike, Brittana, Quick, Kartie, Finley.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Whew. Okay, I think I may have gotten slightly inspired by the events in the finale. So I finally broke down and finished off Rachel & Kurt having their first child. I do hope everyone likes it. And so everyone knows, there are some pieces in the story that I have published before, but they have been edited and tweaked slightly. Here's a list of what's been included:

 _Two to Tango  
_ _Dinner and a Change  
_ _Discussion  
_ _Your Turn_

This first chapter is mainly a lot of already seen material. If you want, you can go ahead and skip to the second if you've already read them before. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rachel just felt off. Like everything around her was running five minutes ahead and she couldn't catch up no matter how much she tried. She was tired, so very tired. She was pretty sure it had been a couple of weeks since she had a full night's rest. Rachel had thought the show was just stressful even though it was still early in production, but even at home she felt exhausted. And it had nothing to do with the first reviews. She had fallen asleep making toast and tea the other morning and it seemed like it was getting worse. The fog in her brain just made her feel like lying down and waving the white flag in surrender.

Whatever this was, it was taking it's sweet time doing her in.

"I think I'm getting sick. I hope it's not cancer. Please tell it's not cancer Kurt," whimpered the brunette, looking panicked at the love of her life. He was setting down some soup and sandwiches for them both for dinner on the coffee table. Rachel was all cuddled up under a blanket, surrounded by pillows. He patted her knee.

"I doubt it's cancer. And your understudy can take over if it's necessary. It's not the end of the world Rachel. You can be sick. Cold and flu season isn't exactly over."

"It is for me," pouted Rachel. "I don't want to be sick. I've even been wearing those little masks out in public."

"Maybe you're not," said Kurt with a shrug as he picked up half of his turkey sandwich. Rachel narrowed her eyes at looked at him, irritated.

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I'm faking it? Like I want to be tired and cramping and grumpy?"

"Well no," said Kurt. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But it does sound like you're perhaps having PMS?"

Rachel stared hard at Kurt. Like she wasn't aware of her cycle.

"It was just a suggestion!" said Kurt with a sigh. "I have been living with you for seven years and counting. That doesn't even include high school and having to avoid you girls one week out of a month as much as I could. I have learned what week is what, and even I know that sometimes the timing is off. Especially when you start reaching for our dark chocolate stash."

A thought flickered in and out of Rachel's mind. It hadn't been that long since their fifth wedding anniversary, and…

She got off the couch quickly, jumping over the edge of the coffee table and running for the sanctuary of their bedroom. Rachel pulled her planner off the side table, praying to the heavens above that she had not conceived a child at Disney World.

The brunette whimpered and whined as she flipped a page in the planner, checking for the last time she had her period. She flipped another page and whined as she had to flip another.

"Rachel?" said Kurt. She looked up and saw he was frowning from the doorway, leaning against it. "Are you okay honey?"

She closed the planner with a snap, glared at him, and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door with a slam.

"Oh god, please tell me you're not nauseous too," said Kurt. "I don't want to be throwing up."

"Yes!" Rachel yelled back in a ruse, not wanting for Kurt to come in. She pawed through the bathroom cabinet, looking for the boxes. She had picked up some new ones about four or five months back just in case. She pulled out a test box and whimpered.

She was _pregnant_. Everything fit. The tiredness, the cramping, even her breasts had been a little sore and she could have sworn the other morning her favorite bra had been much tighter than it should have. Rachel realized after looking at her planner she hadn't had a regular period in a couple of months. She sat down on the toilet with a thump, chastising herself that she hadn't paid enough attention.

"Rachel?" said Kurt, knocking on the door. She knew he was worried about her being ill.

"I'm fine," she sighed. "I'll be out in just a few minutes." She looked at the box again, trying to decide what to do. The brunette started tearing into it and pulling out the foil wrapped package. Might as well start with test number one…

* * *

About 15 minutes later, she went back to the living room where Kurt was sitting on the couch, eyeing Rachel's sandwich over his empty plate. She pushed it and the soup over in front of Kurt and curled up beside him on the couch.

"Oh honey," said Kurt. He pulled her closer and Rachel gestured for Kurt to put his feet up on the couch. He did so and Rachel crawled into his lap and laid her head on his chest. She found herself being covered in one of their large throws.

"This illness is going to be bad, huh?"

Rachel didn't say anything as Kurt rubbed her back. How was she even going to tell him that the pregnancy test she had just taken in the bathroom was _positive_? She looked up at Kurt with a sigh before laying her head back down on his chest. Thinking about a potential baby made her rub her belly. It wasn't like she and Kurt hadn't talked about kids. They both wanted kids in the future. But talk was all they had ever done because the future was so… _the future_. They had been careful, so careful about things.

She still couldn't believe she had possibly conceived a child on their wedding anniversary trip. How ironic timing was that in her life?

Rachel just hoped the pregnancy test she took in the morning would be negative. Then she would go to the doctor like before and be declared pregnancy free and could go on with her life till she knew she was absolutely ready. But from the way she felt right now she knew it wasn't possible. Thinking about it now, she felt pregnant. Everything looked, felt, tasted, and smelled different the past couple of weeks and she hadn't even paid that close attention.

It'd also explain why she had a reoccurring craving for orange marmalade.

She sighed and let Kurt comfort her.

"I think I might have a stomach bug or something," she said finally, leading Kurt on in a ruse. "You're probably going to get it now."

"It wouldn't be the first time we've traded off diseases," said Kurt. "I think we'll manage. But you however are going to the doctor in the morning."

"No," she whined. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

"And you haven't been sleeping well for a while Rachel."

She wanted to snap at him, she really did. He had gotten her pregnant despite all the protection they had used. She gave him a pout instead.

"Okay, two days," he said with a sigh. "But after that, I will physically carry you to the clinic whether you like it or not. You have a show to do. You'll thank me later."

Two days. She sighed. At least he thought it would be two days of illness. She hoped to find out about her pregnancy before then. Though she didn't think she'd be ready to turn their world upside down in that short amount of time.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel called her director before getting out of bed, letting her know that she wasn't feeling well, but that she'd be back to the stage the next day. She pulled the covers back over her and pretended to sleep as she listened to Kurt getting ready for work. She felt sort of guilty that she hadn't said anything yet to him about what she had potentially discovered about herself. It was Kurt's child too.

Baby. She was having Kurt's _baby_.

"Your daddy hums while he's doing his hair," she mumbled to her belly as she ran her hand over it. Flashes of Kurt helping a little child up on a step-stool and helping them brush their teeth in her mind made her whimper. Mostly from the cuteness of the image, but partially from what had to happen between then and now for said child to appear. She didn't want to wear maternity clothes. Did she _have_ to wear maternity clothes?

"Rachel, are you talking to me? I can't hear you through the blankets," said Kurt from the bathroom.

"No I'm just talking to myself," lied Rachel. "Going over my lines in my head."

"Rest," said Kurt, coming out of the bathroom and flipping off the light. He sat down beside Rachel, stroking her hair. "Health first, then work."

Rachel sat up in bed, pulling on the covers.

"This stomach bug is making my imagination run wild," said Rachel casually. She was just going to go ahead and throw it out there to see how he'd respond. "I dreamed that we had a child last night."

"Really?" said Kurt, with a half smile. "What did they look like?"

"They had your freckles," teased Rachel. "And blue eyes. Bright blue."

"And they had your voice of course," said Kurt, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Rachel broke out into a big smile. "Of course. And they had my drive and motivation. Which will probably lead them to a successful career onstage."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Go back to sleep Rachel. Now I know this illness is making you delusional if they didn't have my fashion sense or my practical sensibility." He kissed her forehead. "Do you want anything before I go to work?"

"Another run of _Funny Girl_?"

"Only if I can have a lead in a stage version of _Taxi_ ," said Kurt as he got up and headed for the doorway. "Text me if you need anything sweetheart."

"I'm going to stay right here in bed," said Rachel. She started pulling on the covers, scrunching up her face. "Unless I'm in the bathroom."

He gave her a sympathetic look and headed out of the bedroom. She waited till she heard the front door shut before she flung the covers back. She really had to pee. Shutting the bathroom door just in case Kurt came back, she made a grab under the sink for the other pregnancy test and was relieved when she could actually sit down.

* * *

Looking at both of the pregnancy tests she had taken had made Rachel sigh in the bathroom. They were identical. Now she was sitting at the kitchen, contemplating her next step over a glass of juice. Rachel moved to pick up her phone from the table. She had to call her doctor, choose an obstetrician… but stopped.

 _Was she really ready to do this?_

Well, it wasn't like she could just pick up a baby in the mail whenever she wanted. It was in her uterus already, a little bean sized thing that she was sharing her blood with. She sighed. She was going to need things. Vitamins, nursing bras…

But first, she wanted and needed Kurt by her side in this. She picked up her phone and called her doctor, setting a last minute appointment for early afternoon. She was grateful they had a cancellation and could see her today. Rachel was certain she couldn't wait any longer. She had to know for sure. She looked down at her stomach.

"We'll be telling your daddy soon enough," she said. She didn't even want to know how Kurt was going to react. Even thinking about telling him was making her nervous. The brunette pushed the thought out of her mind and headed for the shower.

* * *

Rachel walked out the doctor's office with a handful of information and an answer which while relieving her that she hadn't spent money on faulty pregnancy tests, made her wonder even more about her life and where she was heading. Was she really ready for a child? Yes she was of the right age for child bearing, but was she ready to dedicate a good chunk of her life to raising a child, much less _children_? It probably meant little to no parties and socializing for a while. She had already seen more than few people in the Broadway community drop off the radar to have families. Even her own former glee club family was growing. Tina already had a boy named Justin, and Rachel had recently found out that Sugar had two son, ages two and three.

 _A boy_ , thought Rachel. She could be carrying a son. Rachel stopped and looked in a store window. She leaned backwards and poked out her abdomen, trying to imagine what it would be like in a few months.

If Kurt wanted to keep it that was. They would have to come to a mutual decision on that. There was no way she could do it without him. The thought that she was pregnant with Kurt's baby made her smile a little, remembering high school and all its dramatics. Never would she have thought she'd ever be pregnant with his child. Well, there had the thought between them she might have been his surrogate at a later date. But that seemed so long ago now. She pouted at the image in the glass.

"I'm going to get stretch marks," she groaned. Makeup would just have to cover them up if she ever got on the cover of _Rolling Stone_. She saw a little coffee  & sandwich shop down the street and decided to go in for a moment and gather her thoughts. Once inside, she nearly stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of one of the tables. A woman was sitting there with a baby stroller and feeding a little girl a bottle. Rachel almost whimpered out loud at the imagery, putting a hand over her mouth to stop herself.

She headed towards the counter and ordered herself a cup of chai before sitting down at a nearby table. She leaned her head to the side and watched the woman feeding her little girl. The little shop was busy with the late lunch crowd, but she had a good vantage point. It always amazed her how people could instinctively know what their child would want. When did you give a bottle and when did you change a diaper? How did you know when it was just a bad dream or they were sick? What if they were dehydrated or had constipation and she didn't know it? Or even worse, what if she was onstage and he or she was dying? Would she go on acting or run off stage and to the hospital?

Rachel had to calm down and take a deep breath. Her baby barely had her nose, much less a chance to be dying of leukemia or suffering from a massive head injury.

 _Her_ baby _._ It was funny how one little word could change how you felt about things. Her baby. Holding her baby, kissing her baby. Dressing them up in great clothes, going to see her dads…

And smells. The absolutely sensuous smell of grilled cheese on the panini press was making her stomach growl. Like nothing else in the world sounded better than eating a large melty, absolutely gooey grilled cheese sandwich.

"Can I get one of those?" she pointed out the sandwich on the press to the waitress as she brought out her tea to the table. "It smells delicious."

"I'll get Chuck to make you up one," said the woman with a smile. "They're really great. There's like five cheeses and lots of fresh herbs."

Rachel nodded with a smile, but inside she was dying at the thought. Her vigorous dietary regiment was probably not going to survive her pregnancy. Maybe she could get Kurt to go vegan in her stead. That would make their weekly dinners out even more amusing.

Dinner. That was it. She could tell Kurt over dinner tonight. Placate him with good food before laying out the news that he was about to be a father. But she was going to have to work fast. She took a sip of her chai and pulled out her phone, quick dialing a number.

"Hello Isabelle? It's Rachel, Kurt's wife. I was wondering if I could ask a favor…"

* * *

Kurt had just finished researching for a piece on the latest model trends on the runway and was about to call it a night when Isabelle walked into his office. There was a bright smile on her face as she laid out some little outfits across his newly cleaned off worktable.

"I'm trying to pick out some gifts for a friend of mine," said the older woman. "Gucci sent over these cute newborn outfits and I can't make up my mind. Think you can help me decide? They're all too adorable."

"Aw, are those little onesies?" said Kurt, coming over to the table and putting a hand over his heart. He tried not to yawn as he looked them over, feeling tired after a long day. They each came with a short sleeved outfit, a long sleeved coverall, a hat, and booties. "So precious." He paused, thinking. "I think personally I like the soft white & yellow with the light brown details."

Isabelle held it up. "And that would match the Guuci white wool receiving blanket and matching baby bag I'm giving them. Thanks, Kurt."

"Can I see?" asked the fashion writer.

"I would but they're already being wrapped by one of the new interns," said the fashion editor. "I can show you them on the website if you want."

"Maybe later," said Kurt, yawning again. "I think I'm about ready to go home."

"Tired?" asked Isabelle.

Kurt nodded. "Rachel's been restless and not feeling well. She's also being stubborn and not wanting to go to the doctor."

Isabelle chuckled. "Women are good like that sometimes Kurt. We don't want to admit something is the matter."

"Well, she needs to if I'm going to get any sleep," grumbled Kurt, crossing his arms.

"Are you about to leave?" asked Isabelle. Kurt nodded.

"Just as soon as I gather my stuff and shut down."

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked. "I'm meeting someone for dinner, and I have these flowers for them. I just don't want to show up with them in hand." She looked sheepish. "Would you mind helping me out?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to play delivery boy?"

"You'd be the cutest delivery man ever," laughed Isabelle. "And certainly the best dressed," she said as she eyed his Westwood pieces with approval. "Come on, it's just around the corner at that little Italian place we always get catering from."

"I suppose. Just for you though," smiled Kurt, picking up his bag and slipping it over his shoulder. "Do I get a tip?"

"I'll let you pick out the hotel when we go to Paris."

"That's only because my French is better than yours."

Isabelle smiled. "As usual, you see right through me." She went back to her office and came back with a jacket and a huge bouquet of white lilies and pink roses with greenery.

"Gorgeous," said Kurt with a nod. She handed him the flowers.

"You're the best," winked Isabelle.

"Say that tomorrow when you're giving me the lead on next month's story on fashion and charity."

"Blackmailer."

"I learned from the supreme blackmailer herself," said Kurt with a light smirk. Isabelle pushed the button for the elevator and they waited for it to appear.

"How is Santana?"

"Enjoying being an actress," said Kurt. He adjusted the flowers in his arm. "She's happy with Brittany out in L.A."

"That's where everyone is these days," said Isabelle. "If you want to be famous."

"So it seems," agreed Kurt. "I miss them being in the city though."

Isabelle nodded, but no more was said. The elevator dinged for the first floor and they both got off and headed out with a nod to the security guard at the door. The spring evening air greeted them with the heat of the city as they walked down the sidewalk to the east and towards the restaurant.

"So who are you meeting for dinner? Some famous celebrity or fashion head?" asked Kurt.

Isabelle was checking her makeup in a hand mirror as they walked. "Just the wife of one of our fellow employees."

"Oh? Something that plebeian in the life of Isabelle Wright?"

"My life isn't completely fabulous as head editor," chided Isabelle. "I do sit in my apartment and eat Chinese like the rest of New York."

"While watching bad reality shows," said Kurt.

"And my DVR is full," sighed the woman. They approached the restaurant and Isabelle started pulling out her phone. "I need to make a quick call and then I'll be right in. I owe you the biggest favor Kurt."

"You'd better," mused the fashion writer. "And who am I looking for?"

"You'll see her. She sort of stands out," smiled Isabelle. "Now go on."

Kurt arched an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. He walked into the restaurant. A maître d' was waiting at his podium by the door.

"Come on in," the black suited man said with a smile. "We've been expecting you, Mr. Hummel."

"You've been expecting me?" said Kurt in confusion. He knew they frequented the place fairly often, but never had he been called by name. "How…?"

"Kurt."

He looked up to see Rachel walking towards the entry way from the seating area. She was dressed in a soft sky blue dress that came just above her knees with silver sparkles shimmering across the material. Her hair was in curls, cascading down her shoulders. Silver heels adorned her feet.

"Rachel. You look gorgeous honey," said Kurt, going over to her and giving her a quick kiss. "I thought you were laying down still?"

"I am feeling better, and so I decided to meet you for dinner," said Rachel.

"But how-? We don't have reservations."

"Yes we do or I wouldn't be here," giggled Rachel. She looked at the flowers in Kurt's hands. "Aww, Isabelle shouldn't have," said the brunette. She took the bouquet from him, and took Kurt by the hand.

"Come on, we have a table waiting," smiled Rachel. They both followed a waiter to their table. It was secluded from most of the others in the restaurant by a half- sliding wall. It was quiet and secluded, which was great for when Isabelle wanted to take the staff out for lunch. Kurt looked confused as they sat down, putting his bag under the table.

"Okay, I _know_ I didn't miss our anniversary. Please tell me you aren't dying from something, or I'm going to break down right here and now."

"I'm not dying Kurt," said Rachel, rolling her eyes at her husband's thought pattern. "I just thought we could have a nice night out." She sat the flowers down on the table in the middle and smiled at them. "I asked Isabelle for her help. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, it is a surprise," said Kurt with a slight smile. "She acted like I was going to deliver flowers to a friend she was meeting for dinner."

Rachel chuckled softly as the waiter brought water and offered a drink menu. She declined, asking for just water. Kurt looked over it, ordering a cocktail for himself.

"Not ordering anything?" asked Kurt.

"I don't think anything with alcohol would be good for my stomach at the moment," said Rachel with a sigh, thinking how she was going to spin this lie. "It took all I had to nibble on dried fruit and nuts all day."

Kurt frowned at that. "And now you're going to eat _pasta_?"

"I am hungry," admitted Rachel. "I'm going to go for something light." Kurt nodded at that, looking at the flowers.

"So how was your day?" asked the brunette.

"Fine," said Kurt, waving his hand mindlessly. "Meetings, phone calls, and research." He smiled and took Rachel's hand and squeezed it. They were seated not far from each other and he played with her fingers. "You know, the usual."

"At least it was uneventful."

"That is a good thing. I got some things done," nodded Kurt as the waiter brought his cocktail and their menus.

"Oh, the roasted butternut squash ravioli with spring bean pesto and Paramigano sounds wonderful," moaned Rachel. "I think I will be having that for dinner."

"That does sound good," agreed Kurt.

"Maybe I'll give you a small baby bite," smirked Rachel teasingly. Kurt laughed at her words.

"Only if you let me indulge in something extravagant," he said, looking down at the table where he had laid down set list of food.

"Just stay in our budget please. I saw some of those wine prices."

"Not that," said Kurt, giving her a dour look over the top of the menu. "Their oyster offerings here is the delight of the season."

"Well, maybe just this once," said Rachel, taking a sip of her water. "It is a special occasion."

"Okay, what are you up to?" asked the fashion writer, putting down his menu quickly. "You asked Isabelle to help you surprise me with dinner and she gives you flowers. And now it's a special occasion?"

"May I recommend the Kumamoto oysters?" said the waiter, trying not to look too amused at the pair. "Fresh in this evening from Washington. Gorgeous and cold."

"I think I will," said Kurt, smiling at the waiter. Rachel was glad for the brief interruption.

"Very good," said the waiter. "And for you madam?"

"I'd love to try the smoked eggplant with herbed ricotta and marinated plums," said Rachel. She pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at the waiter. "I don't think my husband has decided on an entrée yet, so we'll need a few minutes."

The waiter nodded and left with their appetizer orders.

"Okay, so special occasion," said Kurt. "Just because the waiter took our attention doesn't mean you get to get away from the question."

"After dinner," said Rachel with a smile. "Don't worry."

"Now I am worried," said Kurt. "Please don't tell me Isabelle is firing me via you."

Rachel laughed out loud and squeezed his hand. "I don't think Isabelle would ever fire you honey. She likes you too much."

"I'm still not convinced," said Kurt skeptically. He took a sip of his drink, happy to feel the alcohol and sugar wash over him.

"You had better choose your main course," reminded Rachel as she pulled out her phone. "I'm sure the waiter will be back soon."

"I think I'm going to go for the salt baked branzino on a bed of wild arugula and lemon with roasted cherry tomato & basil risotto," said Kurt, setting down his drink. "Now spill. I'm ready to order."

"That doesn't count," teased Rachel. "We haven't eaten yet."

Kurt gave her a pointed look.

"Patience," chided Rachel, rubbing a finger across the condensation on her iced water. "I kind of want to savor this moment before our lives change."

"Okay, now you've really got tell me," said Kurt, looking slightly disturbed as the waiter approached with their starting course. "Rachel, what…"

Rachel dipped a fork in the herbed ricotta after the waiter had taken Kurt's dinner order and left, placing it to her lips and taking a bite. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the flavor. She was going to be craving and enjoying a lot of cheese in the near future as just eating that small bite was hitting all the right notes. She pointed to his plate.

"Eat, then I will tell you."

Kurt sighed and dipped one of his oysters in the accompanying vinaigrette.

They talked through dinner about their day, with Kurt making side glances at Rachel. She finally got him distracted when she mentioned some gossip on the Broadway blogs that got him interested in some production's big scandal. It wasn't until they ordered dessert: a salted caramel mousse with dark chocolate crema and coffee crumble for him and hazelnut semifreddo with anise mascarpone and fresh grapefruit with a dark chocolate drizzle for her that Kurt brought it up again.

"You've ordered a lot of cheese for dinner," said the fashion writer, eyeing his wife. "You normally don't even eat cheese unless you're being polite."

"I'm blaming you," said Rachel. "I got a craving for it."

"I do like cheese," agreed Kurt, thinking as he took a sip of his drink. "But what does that have to do with me and this apparently special occasion?"

Rachel laughed, looking down at her lap. She stood up and moved her chair next to Kurt's, kissing him softly before she sat back down.

"I love you, but you are sometimes so clueless." She wrapped his hands in hers.

"Kurt… I'm pregnant."

"Well, that's nice," said the brown haired male. "You can— wait, what?"

She tweaked his nose. "Burt's getting that grand baby he's been wanting forever."

"Rachel, are you serious?" said Kurt, his jaw moving back and forth as he processed the news. "How… I mean, I know how, but-"

"I confirmed it with my doctor this afternoon," said the brunette. "Two months. Our baby will be born in late November or early December." She paused, staring at his shocked face. "Kurt, say something."

He kissed her instead. Rachel moaned into the kiss before returning the gesture. It had been a reaction she wasn't expecting. Kurt was pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned into her shoulder.

Rachel sat back a little. "Kurt, what…"

"You're pregnant, Rachel. You're really pregnant," He paused, staring at her for a moment like she was something he hadn't seen before. "I'm going to be a dad." He groaned. "I'm going to be someone's dad. A family. A baby… I mean…"

"I know," said the brunette. "I've been thinking about that all day after I found out." She pulled out of Kurt's arms and looked at him. "I thought you'd be more in shock about this."

Kurt fiddled with his scarf before sitting back in his chair with a sigh.

"I know we've talked about it in the past. We weren't in the right place in our lives, still in school and such. And we really were not… stable I suppose. If we hadn't of put in the time and dedication, we wouldn't be where we are at 25. You wouldn't be one of the most talked about leading ladies on Broadway and an upcoming actor, and I wouldn't be writing for the magazine and the website plus doing Broadway and doing movies too. I had been thinking about… talking about it." He blushed and looked down at his boots. adjusting one of the laces.

"Aw Kurt," said Rachel, her eyes softening. "You want to be a dad."

"I am so not ready though," he said with a sigh, placing a hand over Rachel's stomach. It was a gesture Rachel knew there would be a lot of repeats of in the future. She rubbed a hand across Kurt's.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be a good mother," admitted Rachel. "You're probably going to be the better parent."

"Of course. They will be well fed and dressed. And don't put yourself down Rachel. You will be the best mother to them that you can."

"But what if they don't like us?" whimpered Rachel. "Or they are embarrassed by us? What if we're absentee parents because of work? Kurt…"

"And on that note," said Kurt as the waiter approached with their desserts. "My wife is freaking out about our future child. I think I need your strongest single malt scotch. _Please_."

Rachel gave him a look. "Kurt, you don't need alcohol for that."

"I might need it for your mood swings. Ow!"

The brunette sniffed as she re-crossed her arms after smacking Kurt's shoulder. "You will be right here beside me, going through it as I will."

Kurt sighed. "I guess I don't _have_ to have alcohol, but it would be helpful." The waiter was laughing and left the table quickly.

" _Kurt_."

"Oooh, a motherly tone already."

Rachel rolled her head back and groaned.

"You'd better watch these mood swings Hummel. I might just stab you with a fork."

"At least I will have died happily with good food in my belly and progeny in yours." He moved quickly to get away from Rachel before she smacked him again.

"You are in a mood, aren't you," she mused, a small smile on her face.

Kurt took a bite of his mousse. "You have to admit, it is kind of funny."

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel, in high school, I joked with my dad that he would never have to worry about me getting anyone pregnant. Then you in all your insanity turned my world upside down. Or sideways. Something. Now you're having _my_ baby."

Rachel kissed his cheek before rubbing it with a smile. "It was bound to happen sometime. We aren't always that careful."

"I suppose once in the seven years we've been together isn't a bad record."

"Well, three actually. I was late a couple of times and I started to wonder."

"Do you want this?" asked Kurt suddenly, looking at her. "I mean, I know I just admitted that I thought about having kids, but if you're not ready…"

"I don't know. I kind of want this," said Rachel. "I mean, I'm not dancing or anything too strenuous right now on this latest project, so it is kind of good timing…"

Kurt frowned and swirled the last of his drink. "I hope that isn't the only reason."

"No," smiled Rachel. "I've thought of us having children more a few times. I mean, they will be a little bit of both of us, you know?"

"Let's just finish and go home," said Kurt. He fed Rachel a bite of his mousse.

"I'm so replicating that."

Rachel whimpered at the taste. "Please do."

* * *

After getting home from the restaurant, Rachel was relieved to get out of her heels. Changing out of her dress into something more comfortable, she came back into the living room to find Kurt reading through some of the information they had given her earlier at the doctor's office. He looked bewildered at it all. She decided to lighten the mood.

"Aren't you pleased I'm going to have bigger breasts?" she teased him as she sat down beside him on the couch. "More pillow for naps."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at that. She gave him a small giggle and crawled into his arms. He put down the pamphlet and wrapped his arms around her.

"How am I supposed to nap when you'll have a big balloon belly?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke.

"You're nervous right now, aren't you?"

"Terribly," he said, his voice muffled as his face was buried in her hair.

"You'll be a good dad," said Rachel. "I know you will."

"You'll be a good parent too," said Kurt. "Mostly I'm worried about seeing you in labor. I may come out of that missing key body parts."

"I promise I won't break your hands."

"It's not my hands I'm worried about."

Rachel smirked and made a grab for the front of Kurt's pants. "You know, I enjoy that part of you too. And I'd like to keep enjoying it."

"Parents," sighed Kurt as he tried to wiggle out of Rachel's grip. "By the way, there were a couple of times you thought you were pregnant?"

"Just… a thought," shrugged Rachel. "It's always a worry every month if I'm a day or two late."

Kurt leaned his head back against the couch with a sigh. "I guess it's easy to forget how worrisome this stuff is."

"Hey," said Rachel. "We've been doing alright. Things just… happen."

"A baby happened."

"Mmhmm," said Rachel as she ran a hand through Kurt's hair. " _Our_ baby." She took Kurt's hand against her own, gripping his fingers tightly. "Which will be here in about 8 months, give or take." She sighed. "But before we even start planning names or rushing to tell our families, we have to find an OB and make an appointment. My doctor said since I was about eight weeks along we could probably get a sonogram and hear the heartbeat."

"See and hear our baby?" said Kurt, surprised. "So soon?"

"Well, we are running a little behind," began Rachel. "I sort of didn't even think about being pregnant till you mentioned PMS last night and I went and checked my planner. I hadn't had a cycle since before we came back from our anniversary trip and I hadn't even noticed."

"You're usually well aware of these things," Kurt said, side eyeing her.

"I was too caught up in the exhaustion and not sleeping well I think," frowned Rachel. "Or maybe I was too caught up in work. You know how focused I get."

"He or she is still tiny Rachel," said Kurt. "It's not like they've made that _big_ of an impact on your health and body."

"We still have most of the year for that," agreed Rachel, snuggling closer to Kurt. She gave him a smug look, quirking her lips. "Eight months of you waiting on me hand and foot."

"I knew that was coming," said Kurt with a small sigh.

"You got me pregnant Hummel with your evil boy... sperm," said Rachel in a stern tone. "There are repercussions."

Kurt laughed a little, shaking his head.

"I still can't believe we're having this conversation."

"I know we haven't been been together or married as long as some," said Rachel. "But you have to admit, it probably would be for the best. I don't think we want to be 36 and trying to have children. I know it seems like a long time between then and now, but…"

"It is," Kurt said softly. "But us… with kids?"

"Would you rather be having children with Tina? Imagine those mood swings."

"I'll leave that to Mike," said Kurt, shuddering.

"There's always an upside to everything," chuckled Rachel. "Though now I'm wondering if you'll still love me when I'm nine months pregnant and round."

Kurt kissed the top of her head. "It'll be a cute, well dressed baby belly."

Rachel sniffed. "I knew it. You're only concerned about your child." She yelped when Kurt's hands dug into her ribs.

"You know better than that."

"Do I?" she said with a little pout, pushing her arms down to her sides to keep him from doing that again. Kurt rolled his eyes and smoothed down her hair.

"Yes, you do," said the countertenor. "You will be beautiful, even with stretch marks and swollen ankles and oily skin and…"

"Ugh," said Rachel, burying her head deeper into Kurt's chest. She could feel him chuckle at her reaction.

"Come on," he said, rubbing her back. "Let's just watch a movie for a while and try not to think about the next few months."

Later that night Rachel woke up, feeling dry in her mouth and throat. She got her water bottle off the side table and took a drink. She went to move around, but realized Kurt had his arms wrapped around her. His left hand was pressed flat against her stomach, his fingers were soft through her pajama top, save for the metal of his wedding ring. It was comforting, knowing he was there beside her on this. They were now expecting parents.

She put her hand over his and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning as Kurt got to work, he was still in a bit of daze from the night before. But he was determined to find Isabelle first thing to thank her for helping Rachel. She wasn't in her office yet, so Kurt went back to his own work space to get started on the day's activities. Opening the door, he laughed at the three presents that had mysteriously appeared on his desk. On top of one of the gifts was a note that read:

 _Okay, I lied a little. They are for a friend and his beautiful wife, who I hope will put them to good use. Congratulations on your new family Kurt._

\- _Isabelle_

Kurt took a picture of the presents and sent it to Rachel with the message:

 _I think we just got our first baby gifts. Isabelle, of course._

Rachel responded with a smiley face. _: -)_ Kurt smiled at that, knowing Rachel was backstage at the theater, stretching and getting limber before going out to perform.

And probably exhausted out of her mind. Thinking back, he wondered why he hadn't though about her being pregnant before now with her being so tired. Maybe he had been too caught in everything as well. Life had sped up so quickly lately. Rachel had been doing back to back shows, and he had been going places with Isabelle and enjoying the fashion life. Plus, he wasn't a slacker when it came to doing theatre. He now had an Obie, which still amazed him that he had won. It sat next to Rachel's Tony on their TV stand. The awards themselves didn't mean much. It was more about the prestige. People now regarded them differently when it came time to interviewing for performances. It made everyone sit up and notice and whisper among themselves. Kurt liked that power. Especially since he and Rachel now were both taking interviews for movies and TV. Rachel had done some indie short film projects, and he had done one movie that had a lot of buzz.

Kurt sighed and looked at the stack of presents on his desk.

And now they had a baby to throw in the mix. He wondered what his mother would have thought about having a grand baby. The idea made him wistful, but he went back to his work, trying not to think about it.

Across the city, Rachel was talking to one of her co-workers and wondering what Kurt would think of the name Patrick if they had a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," said Kurt as he got home from work that evening. Rachel came over from the kitchen and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey yourself," said Rachel. "You're home early. I just put dinner on." She looked down at the huge bag at his feet as he closed the door behind him. "What is that?"

"Isabelle's presents. Remember when I texted you earlier?" said Kurt. "She said to tell you that you are welcome for the flowers and she was glad surprising me worked out."

"Oooh presents," said Rachel. She went to reach for the bag and Kurt grabbed it first.

"My boss, so I get to open them."

Rachel drew a circle around her abdomen in the air. "Baby. Baby is here. I get to claim any and all baby related packages by default."

Kurt handed off the bag with a look of amusement at his wife. Rachel squealed and took the bag of gifts over to couch.

"Isabelle is the best," said Rachel. She sat the bag on the coffee table and picked out the first present. Kurt sat down beside her, pulling out his phone and videoing it.

"Kurt, I've been working," Rachel said exasperated, pulling on her ponytail. "My hair is a mess and I am sweaty."

"And you expect me not to video our first baby presents?"

"You could have given me some sort of warning," she said, giving him a look. Rachel started pulling on the ribbon and then looked back over to Kurt.

"You already know what these are, don't you? That's why you gave in so easily."

"Maybe," said Kurt. "Go on and open it."

Rachel tore into the wrapping paper around the flat box and put it on the coffee table and took the lid off the box. She gasped as she moved the tissue paper.

"It's so soft and thick," she said, pulling the blanket free of the box and holding it up. "And Gucci? _Isabelle_ ," said Rachel, shaking her head.

"What can I say? She has great taste," chuckled Kurt from behind the phone.

"It's beautiful," nodded Rachel. "It's a receiving blanket right? Isn't that what they call them?"

"Yep, supposedly baby's first blanket," said Kurt. "It helps keep them warm since they can't regulate their body temperature well, being so tiny."

"Well, our child will most certainly be spoiled with warmth and luxury from the beginning," said the brunette. She put the blanket back in the box and sat it on Kurt's lap. He laughed as she started picking up the second package.

"Let me guess, you know this one too?" asked Rachel with a half smile.

"I think I know all of them," he said casually with a smirk. "But that's beside the point. Open it!"

Rachel laughed and began to open the package. It was bigger than the first, but lighter. She opened the box, pulling out a bag from inside.

"It's a…"

"Diaper bag," said Kurt. "I think."

"Well, it does have to be the ultimate fashion for you to carry it around," teased Rachel. "I couldn't see you carrying a pink baby bag with bows."

"I think I could make the sacrifice if it involves having to change diapers," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. "Now open the other present, or this file is going to eat up all my memory."

Rachel complied, opening the wrapping and the box. Moving the tissue paper, a whimper emanated from her lips. She looked over to Kurt, who was happily smiling at her.

"Baby clothes," she moaned, holding one of the outfits to her chest. "Oh goodness, they're so little!" She whimpered. "They're precious Kurt."

"And just think, in a few months you can dress a baby in them."

Rachel sat the boxes on the coffee table and took Kurt's phone from him. She laid her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Tears started to form in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"We're having a baby," she said into his ear. Her sniff made him laugh softly.

"Mood swing?" the countertenor asked.

"Shut it," she said, crying. They both started to laugh.

"At least you seem to have gotten out of the whole nausea part," said Kurt.

"So far," said Rachel, pulling back a little. "And what's up with that? If I ever have to play a pregnant woman, how can I potentially get into the role if I have never had to deal with morning sickness?"

"I think most people would consider it a blessing," said Kurt sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm not complaining," said Rachel, sitting back down with a sigh.

"Kurt, we're going to have to move."

"What? Why?" he said as he picked up the diaper bag. "Ooh, it has a little mat thingie you can lay out for a changing spot."

"Where would we put a crib Kurt? It's so tight in here, we barely have room for our furniture as it is. And what if after this one we want to have more? What if I get pregnant with twins then? What if I'm having twins now? Or triplets? _Three_ kids Kurt? We would have to buy a _house_."

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Kurt, putting a hand up in front of Rachel's face. "We barely have this one child. Let's not go planning for more right now." He looked nauseated at the thought. He worried his bottom lip for a moment before letting out a deep breath. "We can talk about it and look. And as far as the baby bed, we could get one of the smaller cribs and keep it in our room after the baby is born if necessary. It wouldn't hurt us to get a bigger apartment in the future, really. Two bedroom maybe. I think we could manage that."

"I'll start going over the budget," said Rachel.

"And here I thought we could stay in this apartment for a few years," sighed Kurt. Rachel frowned at that.

"Kurt, if you don't want to do this…"

"No… No. That's not what I mean. I like this location and…" he said, shaking his head. He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's all just… sudden." He sat back on the couch. "I guess I feel a little overwhelmed. Doctors, baby furniture, toys, clothes, more rent… how are we going to pay for all this?"

"We'll manage," said Rachel. "We always do."

"Maybe I should start buying lottery tickets," muttered Kurt.

"Funny how the fashion writer and Broadway actor's life isn't as fancy and glamorous as you think it would be," said Rachel, staring at the baby clothes.

"We're working people just like anyone else," shrugged Kurt. "We're not waiting tables anymore at least."

"Or only having unpaid internships."

"I will never forget the day I earned my first _Vogue_ paid intern paycheck and saw how little I actually got to keep," said Kurt.

"I need to go check on the spaghetti squash," said Rachel, standing up. She wobbled for a moment and Kurt stood up to steady her.

"Easy," he said as he put a hand on her back and side. "You okay?"

"Just a little dizzy," said Rachel, shaking her head to clear it. "I must have got up too fast."

"I'll go check on it and you sit," said Kurt. Rachel moved his hands and made a swatting motion at him.

"I'm not helpless," she said as she headed off to the kitchen. Kurt started picking up the little bits of wrapping paper off the floor and made a big ball out of the paper. He teasingly threw it at Rachel when she came back into the living room. She laughed and threw it back as Kurt collected the boxes.

"We'll have to get Isabelle a thank you card."

"For _Gucci_? I think I'm going to have to take her out to dinner," said Kurt.

"How about for lunch? I can slip away and meet you one day so we can both thank her personally."

"We can do that," nodded Kurt. His eyes flickered towards the wall where there was a large collage of pictures from their high school years. It had been his plan to put all their pictures where they could see them. It was oddly grounding to see where they had started. Although they still kept in contact with many of their friends, it was never enough to have texts and the occasional pictures. He looked over to the picture from their wedding that was of their high school friends and their parents, which basically made up the wedding party and at least a 1/3 of the guests.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

Rachel smiled at that. "I have an idea, actually."

* * *

After checking with their health insurance and making sure her future OB list was Jewish, Rachel finally found a doctor she was happy with. She had a private practice that worked with midwives to provide a complete service for pregnant women. It had been a confusing couple of weeks trying to figure out what she wanted. Kurt, while being comforting and supportive, hadn't really been helpful. Rachel finally just had to giggle about it because as much as Santana used to tease and taunt that Kurt was Lady Hummel, his knowledge about pregnancy and feminine health she could have fit into a thimble, although she would give him a gold star for the effort he was putting into research. He was always there for her though, and that's all that mattered. Rachel had talked to some of her friends there in New York, so she was beginning to think she had a handle on things. There was so much information around and it really felt like she was drowning in anecdotes and tales of people's horror birth stories.

Figuring out her own birth story was getting a little complicated.

Rachel had sort of planned out in her head what she wanted. _Maybe._ She wanted to have a natural birth or perhaps have a water birth. Being surrounded by warm water just sounded relaxing and very comforting. Maybe with the right music she could develop a rhythm and make her way through contractions easier.

But then, she didn't know the cleanliness of the equipment and she had more than a few stories about infections...

She looked over to Kurt, who was restlessly sitting beside her in the doctor's office. Rachel had already been to there before and gotten some of her questions answered and gathered a good bit of information. She was happy with Doctor McKenna's practice and her level of expertise. She had been a graduate of Weill Cornell and Northwestern, and had even been a midwife while putting herself through medical school. Rachel put a hand on Kurt's knee. The act made him sigh.

"How can you sit so still? This is your appointment."

Rachel was amused at his words. She rubbed his knee.

"Relax," she chided him. "At least you get to keep your clothes on."

"I don't know. If you leave me out here in the waiting room, that woman over there might make dinner out of me. She keeps looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." Kurt pointed her out by jerking his head in her direction and making a face.

Rachel laughed softly and looked out of the corner of her eye. The woman did seem to be not so discreetly checking out her husband over a magazine. She was always amused when Kurt would notice others checking him out. It was so much fun to tease him.

"It's nice to know my husband is so good looking and appealing to pregnant women."

"Well, I am irresistible," said Kurt with a smirk as he looked at her. "But I think that man over there in the corner can't decide if I'm your boyfriend, husband, or if you're my surrogate."

"Do you remember when we used to plan that?"

Kurt winced. "Or when Quinn and Blaine decided they were going to do IVF for our future kids? That even made it onto Mr. Schue's future child's video."

"That seems so long ago now. By the way I always meant to ask, Tracey and Hepburn?"

Kurt sat back in his seat, crossing his legs. "I refuse to take any ridicule for those names. It was just a _thought_ at the time. Especially from someone who wants to name her children after all of Barbra Streisand's roles."

"It was just an _idea_ ," sniffed Rachel. "So... plane tickets?"

"Ordered and waiting," said Kurt. "And I went ahead and rented us a car so we can flip a coin once we land in Ohio to see who we're telling first."

"I can't believe I'm already not fitting in some of my clothes. I'm gaining inches," whined the brunette. "The costume department had to let out a pair of the dress pants I'm wearing in the show just a little bit."

Kurt smiled sadly. "It's only going to get worse from here on out. You'll gain on average about a pound a week."

"Ugh," said Rachel, hiding her face behind her hands. "The costuming people are going to be not happy with me soon."

They went quiet for a little bit, waiting semi-patiently for the appointment. Kurt was doing something on his tablet while Rachel answered a text. She put her phone away after that and was starting off into the distance.

"Rachel Hummel?" said a nurse, walking out into the reception area. But Rachel was not paying attention. Kurt shook her shoulder.

"The nurse just called you."

"Oh!" said Rachel. "Sorry." She stood up, shaking her head to clear it. "I spaced out."

"I could tell," he said amused. "Maybe you should have put down Rachel Berry instead. You might have heard her."

Rachel rolled her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder as they both started walking towards the nurse. "That's only if she was announcing me for another Tony or a Grammy." The nurse smiled at them as they approached and gestured for them to follow her as she led them down to an examination room.

"Hi, my name is Laura," said the red haired nurse. She was wearing bubblegum pink scrub top covered in yellow polka dots over pink scrub pants in the same shade. "I see you've already had a confirmation appointment with your regular doctor. So you're about two months along?"

"Two months and two weeks now," said Rachel.

"Have you gained any weight?" asked the nurse as she gestured to the scales. Rachel went and stood on them as the nurse slid the scales.

"Maybe two to three pounds," said the Broadway actress. She laid a hand on her stomach. "Not much really."

"It's still early," said the nurse with smile. "If your doctor is correct, then they're only about the size of a plum right now. Lots of time to grow."

"You know, I think that's about the one thing I haven't craved. Write it down Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he took a seat in a chair not far from the exam table.

"So I'm guessing you're having a lot of food cravings," chuckled the nurse. "Any food aversions?"

"None so far," said Rachel as the nurse put a blood pressure cuff around her arm. "But then, I really haven't had any nausea either."

"Lucky," said Laura with a nod as she started to pump up the cuff. "How long have you two been married?"

"Five years. Five loooong years," said Kurt, giving Rachel a quick smirk from over his phone. Laura laughed at that as she took the reading off the gauge.

"My dear darling husband is just kidding. He's a joker when he's nervous," said Rachel to the nurse. She sent Kurt a glare as Laura turned to put away the blood pressure cuff.

"I've heard worse, believe me," said Laura. "Sometimes you feel sorry for the kid already and hope things get better or they find their way to a loving home."

"We most definitely want to keep ours," said Rachel, shaking her head at the thought. "Even if they are a little bit early in our plans."

"Babies can be surprises," said the nurse with a smile. "What birth control do you use?"

Rachel handed the nurse a stack of papers. Laura gave her a curious look. The brunette looked sheepish as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder.

"When I dropped by the office to make an appointment, I asked what all questions might be asked so I went ahead and typed them up to save time. It's all there. Our medical history and names and phone numbers of our regular physicians."

"Thoughtful," said the nurse. "And it does save some time. If only we had more patients like you." She added the paper to the file. "I'll be back to draw some blood after you meet with the doctor, but you probably already know that since you're so well prepared." Rachel laughed at that and the nurse smiled and closed the door with a soft click. The Jewish woman began to pick at her sweater as she rolled her sleeve back down.

"I guess I should have worn a short sleeved shirt. Might have made things easier."

"I think they can draw blood either way," said Kurt. "And usually do."

"Can you do it for me?" said Rachel, looking over at the equipment area of the room where there were glass jars of things at the waiting.

"I would, but I'm not pregnant," humored Kurt as he put away his phone. "It might be a little hard to screen for things."

"The males of our species should be like sea horses," said Rachel as she looked up at the ceiling. "I provide the eggs, you provide the sperm, and then you gestate the babies in your pouch till they are ready." She smiled a little too happily at her husband at the thought. "I'd check on you every day and make sure you're fed and well kept."

"You'd be lucky if I didn't drown you in the process," said Kurt with a sour look. He got up out of his chair and came to a stop in front of Rachel. She leaned her head into him and closed her eyes. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Tired?"

"It's not too bad right now," she said, enjoying his touch. "I have something to focus on. But you're so warm and comfy that it might change."

"Silly," he said with a chuckle. He kissed her forehead lightly. Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you," said Rachel.

"I love you too, but you're still not getting into the peach crumble before dinner tonight. We have guests coming from my work."

Rachel pouted. "Spoilsport."

"I know you too well," said Kurt. "And before your hands go anywhere else, I'd like to remind you that your doctor is coming in the door. Hi."

"Hi," laughed a black haired woman. She had soft, wavy black hair to her shoulders and wore large copper colored glasses. She looked amused as she put her hands in the pockets of her white lab coat. Kurt noticed she was only a little bit taller than Rachel.

"No, go ahead," said the doctor. "I never get to walk in on anything fun. Everyone is always so serious. I think it's all the titles. Runs people off like rabbits."

"I think it's all the money you spent on your education that's frightening," said Kurt, pulling out of Rachel's grasp.

"Ugh, don't remind me," said the doctor. "I'm still paying it off." She held out her hand to Rachel and Kurt in greeting. "Hi, I'm Doctor McKenna. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"I'm Rachel and this is Kurt," said Rachel, gesturing. "I've heard great things about you from your staff."

"Don't believe a thing Laura and Carrie tell you, please. They are terrible liars."

Rachel laughed at that. "So they are on to you huh?"

"They do know all my secrets," muttered Doctor McKenna. "So, new patient. Do you have any questions before the examination?"

"I know this is our first appointment," began Rachel. "But I was wondering if we could hear the heartbeat today?"

"I don't see why not," said Doctor McKenna. "It shouldn't be a problem." She picked up Rachel's chart. "It says here you're not exactly sure of the date of the possible date of conceptions. So it would probably be a good idea to go ahead with a sonogram and set a good guess as to when someone is going to make their appearance. When was the date of your last period?"

"First of December I _think_ ," said Rachel. "I've always been early-ish."

"Great," said Doctor McKenna. "So let's get started…"

* * *

After a few questions and a physical examination, the nurse came back into draw blood. Kurt was doing his best not to laugh at Rachel, although he was sympathetic. He didn't like giving blood in the doctor's office either. But it was all over with for now. The doctor had explained that there wouldn't be many since Rachel was young and healthy. Both Doctor McKenna and the nurse Laura had left the room. Rachel was rubbing her arm with a frown.

"Poor baby," cooed Kurt from his seat. She glared at him.

"You are so going to get it later," she said with a pout.

"Isn't this supposed to be some cute bonding moment?" asked Kurt. Rachel patted the spot beside her on the exam table. Kurt got up off his chair and sat down beside her.

"It is," said Rachel. "We're officially getting an addition to our family. At least, a picture of him or her."

"A little grey blob," mused Kurt.

"Because only you would have an alien for a child," said Rachel, eyeing Kurt with a smirk. She laughed when he wrapped his arms around her. She loved when they teased each other.

"I'd only be having an alien for a kid because you are such an oddball that you can't be human," said Kurt. He paused. "That would explain so many things."

"Like what?" Rachel hummed. She already knew where this was going.

"Like how you're chipper at 5:30 in the morning."

"I'm just a morning person," said Rachel.

"Alien is the only theory that fits," said Kurt. "It'd explain how you got me to fall in love with you." Rachel elbowed him in the side.

"That was a mutual attraction based on how well we work together," chided Rachel.

"Alien," coughed out Kurt.

"You're only adding more fuel to the fire, you know," said Rachel, pulling on Kurt's shirt, pinching his waist. Doctor McKenna walked back in with an amused smile at the two.

"So are you ready to hear your baby?"

"Please," said Rachel. "We want to know if they are okay." Kurt moved to step down off the examination table, but Rachel grabbed his hand before he could go back to his seat.

"As do we. We want you to have a happy and healthy pregnancy," said the doctor, setting down Rachel's chart. "And you can stay with her if she wants Kurt, it's completely fine. Sorry Rachel, but you'll have to move your clothes again." Nurse Laura came over with some paper blue sheets, and laid one on top of Rachel's outfit before rubbing some gel on her stomach. A sonogram machine was brought close, and the transducer was rubbed over Rachel's abdomen.

"You're lucky," said Doctor McKenna. "We have not long had these mobile ultrasound machines. Only about three weeks. We used to have send you elsewhere. Ah," she said with a smile. "And there's your baby's heartbeat."

"So strong and loud," said Rachel as she laid her head back against the exam table. "Already marching to the beat of their own drum." She squeezed Kurt's hand. "Kurt?"

"Yeah, I just…" He smiled at her. "Very strong." The heartbeat filled the room with a very quick pulse that made both her parents hearts beat a little faster as they watched the screen.

"And there is the embryo," said Doctor McKenna. She chuckled. "Quite well developed for a two month old. I think or she might be a little further along than what you and your regular doctor might have thought. I'm going to say you're actually into your third month."

"So our baby is three months?" said Rachel. "Kurt…"

He kissed the top of her head. "All your theories are off a little bit Rachel. I think someone may have had their own timing." He looked back at the picture, his eyes unfocused as they both took in the image of their very small baby in Rachel's body.

"I guess it's safe to say you two would like records," smiled Doctor McKenna. "I'll have Laura to print them off."

"Thank you," said Rachel. "For getting to see him or her… but if I'm three months, does that mean the baby will be born in…?"

"I'm going to put in your estimate due date to be around November 18th which is still in the same ball park your regular physician thought, just not as late in the month," said the doctor. "You might be having a Thanksgiving baby instead of the turkey and stuffing."

"Thank you," said Kurt.

"You're very welcome," said Doctor McKenna. "It's always a pleasure to see young couples happy and welcoming. It never gets old." She paused and picked up Rachel's chart. "I'll be seeing you in about a month Rachel. You can schedule your next appointment at the front desk."

"Guess so," said the brunette, sitting up. "I'll probably be a little bigger by then."

"Which I will be pleased to see," said Doctor McKenna. She left the room with a smile and a wave.

"We have a three month old baby," said Kurt.

"She's beautiful," Rachel said as she straightened her clothes. The nurse had already helped her clean up and left the room.

"So middle of November," said Kurt, thinking. "We will have to think about the color palette for the nursery and decide what patterns we want. And paint." He was staring off into the distance.

"It seems all the more real, doesn't it?" stated Rachel

"It does," agreed Kurt. Their eyes met and they both began to laugh.

"We're being ridiculous," Rachel said as she dangled her feet of the edge. "We always knew this would happen."

"Yeah, unfortunately babies do happen by the meeting of the genitals," smirked Kurt, side-eyeing Rachel.

"Kurt _really_ ," said Rachel as he helped her down off the table. "That was a little on the bad side, don't you think?"

"I saw it on a card in the drugstore yesterday while I was waiting on a line to clear," he said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you're still back here. I thought you would be up front already," said Nurse Laura as she entered the room. She handed Rachel a CD and two small sheets of black and white photos.

"Bring the CD back with you on your 20th week appointment and we'll add more sonogram photos then."

"Thank you," said Kurt. Laura nodded and they followed her back to the reception area. Rachel couldn't stop staring at the photos of their child as Kurt handled the co-pay for the visit. She put the CD away in her purse and handed Kurt the second sheet of the photos after he put away the card and receipt.

"So other than what we discussed, what are you going to do with the photos?" teased Rachel. "Going to plaster _Vogue_ with it?"

"Funny," said Kurt sarcastically as he put on his sunglasses after they had exited the building. "And I'm assuming you're going to get the show to use it for the Playbill?"

Rachel took Kurt's arm with a smile. "Now that sounds like a _great_ idea." Kurt chuckled weakly as they headed towards the subway.

"I can just see the billboards in Times Square now."

"Our child will be Broadway royalty," said Rachel, waving her hand. "I have no doubt."

"By the way, she?"

"She might be a girl," said the brunette as they started down the stairwell. "At least, I think she might be a girl."

"Do you want to know?" asked Kurt.

"I haven't made up my mind," shrugged Rachel. "I think it would be good to know so we can get things… but I kind of want to be surprised too."

Kurt nodded. "I kind of thought the same thing. And it'll have to be a mutual decision, because more than likely we would end up spoiling each other."

"A baby isn't exactly like a season finale," said Rachel, shaking her head.

"Technically it is," said Kurt as they went through the turnstile. "Big changes and lots of emotion."

"So when do you want to tell everyone so we can have the fantastic comedic reactions?"

"Well Isabelle knows," Kurt said. "And you told your director."

"Our families?"

"They are next yes," said Kurt. "We've already booked the flight."

"I think we should tell our high school friends next," said Rachel. "I mean, I already dropped some hints to my New York girl friends when I was looking for an OB, but…"

Kurt hesitated for a moment. "I think we can wait to tell our friends when you're in your second trimester. It'd be easier just in case…"

Rachel frowned at that as they stood at the platform. "Kurt, are you worried about a possible miscarriage?"

"Yes. Well, no. Maybe?"

She sighed and took his hand. "I'm healthy. He's healthy. We're going to be fine Kurt. Besides, we're nearly already there."

"Sorry," he said, looking for the train down the tunnel. "You know I worry."

"Too much," smiled Rachel. "But you'll be a good daddy."

"I dread the day our child starts dating," muttered Kurt.

Rachel just had to blink and shake her head. Yes, at one time she had planned out her funeral in her head, but the thought of her future baby even _thinking_ about making future babies was something that was beyond her frame of mind. Which at the moment was not all that surprising considering she spent a good chunk of her days in a fog.

"Plums," she said to Kurt as the doors began to open on the arriving train. "We're going to the Chelsea Market after lunch. And kosher dill pickles. I _need_ them."

* * *

A couple of days later, Isabelle walked into Kurt's office. She was amused at her protégé and friend staring off into space and bouncing a pen on his desk.

"Kurt?" she said softly as she knocked on the open door.

"Isabelle," Kurt said, surprised. He looked at the time on his computer. "I thought you were still at that production meeting for another 20 minutes."

"We let out early." She waved her hand dismissively as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "And it looks like Rachel isn't the only one spacing out."

"I'm sorry about lunch yesterday," said Kurt. He sighed. "Besides the distractedness, she gets super crazy hungry. But I didn't think she'd actually eat three dozen servings of fries."

Isabelle laughed. "It wasn't even close to three dozen Kurt. Far from it. And it's not like I haven't dined with pregnant women before. It was really sweet that you two wanted to say thank you. And I have to admit, I kind of have to agree with Rachel. Those pommes frites were quite exceptional."

Kurt smiled at that as Isabelle sat back gracefully in the chair.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Flying," answered Kurt. "Rachel and I are going home tomorrow to tell our parents."

"Ooh, the telling of the grandparents," said Isabelle. "It's all getting serious then huh?"

"We're already apartment shopping," said Kurt. "Ours is only a one bedroom."

"Babies will need the room to roam," nodded Isabelle. "Hard to do in the really cramped New York apartments."

"That's another consideration," said Kurt with a sigh. "Soft carpeting and more space for crawling. Thanks."

"Way too many changes?"

"More than I realized," muttered Kurt, rubbing his jaw. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but…"

"At least you can claim the baby on your taxes next year," chuckled Isabelle.

"Is baby furniture tax deductible?" joked the countertenor lightly.

"I really have no idea," said Isabelle as she shrugged her shoulders. "But you are worth more to momma and the baby than the worry. Relax and take it as it comes."

"I know," said Kurt. He drummed his fingers on the top of the desk. "I have two to worry about now."

"Mmhmm," Isabelle said as she checked her phone. "But you're not alone. You both have friends and family who will support you both. And you know we will always try to work with your schedule if something comes up."

"Thanks," said Kurt with a half smile. "I needed that."

"It's easy to get flustered," said the older woman. "But for now, I am borrowing you from your work to come with me over to _GQ_. We're having a joint editors meeting this afternoon about an upcoming shared spread and I just _know_ that I'm going to be bored out of mind."

"And what's in it for me?"

"You'll be paid and we'll get to make notes back and forth critiquing their outfits in scathing detail? Plus there will be a catered lunch."

"Tempting, but…"

Isabelle sighed. "Fine. If there are any scarves and accessories up for grabs in the future, you get first pick." She gave him a menacing glare as she stood. "You drive a hard bargain."

"Perfect," said Kurt with a knowing smile. Isabelle would do just about anything to survive meetings where she had to pretend to be really attentive. "Just let me grab my coat."

* * *

Flying home to Ohio had been uneventful. Rachel had been fine throughout the trip, though she had felt a little dizzy when they took off. Kurt was glad she hadn't gotten queasy. Her not having morning sickness he believed was a blessing. After claiming their luggage and getting the keys to the rental car, he dug a quarter out of his pocket.

"I thought you were kidding," said Rachel incredulously as she looked at the coin in his hand. She shook her head.

"How else are we going to decide?" asked Kurt as he placed the quarter on the back of his thumb. "Heads or tails?"

"Neither," said Rachel as the wind blew her hair in the parking lot. She took the quarter off his hand and pocketed it. "Burt will go home for lunch right? And my dads are taking us out for dinner tonight. We can tell them then."

"Are you sure Rachel?"

"I am," she said as she closed the trunk after they had put their suitcases in. A large smile graced her features as she walked around and pulled on the car door. "Besides, I can't wait to see the look on Burt's face. It's practically the only reason I'm missing the show."

* * *

It was an hour before they made it to the Hummel household. Rachel had called ahead and told Carole to keep Burt occupied a little while and maybe make a little extra for lunch. Since it was a Friday and she was off for the day, it wasn't that hard. The older man was all smiles when he saw them pull up into the driveway from the front porch.

"No wonder Carole was cooking so much for lunch today," he said as Kurt gave him a hug. Rachel squealed and hugged him next. He laughed at that and gave Rachel the biggest smile.

"You two home for the weekend?" he asked as he adjusted his hat. "Because neither of you have said a word about this."

"We are," said Kurt. "We told Carole this morning when we called."

"Nothing to your old dad huh?"

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise," Rachel said as she held onto Burt's arm. His plaid shirt was warm and he smelled vaguely of oil and grease from the shop.

"Surprise?" said Burt, looking between Kurt and Rachel. "Everything is always a surprise with you two."

"We have another one," said Kurt. "But I think lunch would be better first."

After taking in their things and enjoying Carole's delicious lunch of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, fresh green beans, spinach with garlic, and homemade whole grain bread, they were sitting around the table over coffee and tea talking about their trip down and Rachel's show. Kurt had gone upstairs to his former bedroom and had come back down holding two wrapped boxes. Rachel smiled at his quick glance in her direction as he put the presents down in front of both Burt and Carole.

"And this is your surprise?" said Burt. "Presents?"

"Just open it," said Kurt, rolling his eyes at his dad. Rachel stood up and Kurt pulled her closer. She wanted to chide him for holding her so protectively, but she knew it was more for security than anything else. This was a big moment for him, telling his dad about their baby. She laid her head against his shoulder with a smile as Carole pulled one of the black coffee mugs they had gotten made free from the tissue paper.

"Another World's Best Dad mug?" asked Burt as he took his out of the box.

"Burt… you might want to read it again," said Carole with a laugh, laying a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"World's Best Grandpa…" His eyes shot upwards at Kurt and Rachel and they both started to laugh. Burt's face was priceless. Rachel snapped a picture with her cell phone, knowing Kurt would appreciate it later. Burt got up out of his chair and came over to them with a fierce hug, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"You're not just playing with your old man are you?"

"No dad, we're actually going to have a family," said Kurt. "That's why we wanted to visit. We wanted to tell you and Carole and Rachel's dads that she's pregnant."

"Rachel honey, how far along are you? The sonogram picture is a nice touch," said Carole as she looked at the mug in her hands.

"Three months," she responded. "We wanted a unique way of telling all of you and this sort of popped in my head after something Kurt said once."

"I'm taking it out to the shop and showing the guys," said Burt. "I can't believe you two want to start a family already. Were you trying?"

"He or she is a bit of a surprise," said Kurt. "But not unwelcome."

"We discussed it," said Rachel. "And really… we don't want to be in our thirties and forties and starting a family. It would be a little harder I think."

"And just one baby?" teased Burt.

"I think one will be quite enough for now," said Rachel, whining as she rubbed her abdomen. "I've already been nearly out of it mentally for the past couple of months. I can't concentrate much. It's a good thing I knew my lines already or I would have had to drop out of the show."

"So are you two making preparations yet?" asked Carole. "Babies need a lot of things."

"We're looking," said Rachel. "But we don't have much yet."

"We got our first presents," said Kurt. "From Isabelle."

"That was nice of her," said Carole. Rachel was enveloped in Carole's warm hug after the older woman had hugged Kurt.

"When are you due?"

"Middle of November," answered Rachel.

"Were you having any morning sickness?" asked Carole.

Rachel shook her head. "I was exhausted and out of it like I said. I think my breasts were a little sore and I've been really hungry."

"Yeah, she's been really focused on food," said Kurt. He pointed at her. "Mention anything to her and she automatically needs it."

"It's your child," grumbled Rachel.

"And I get the blame," Kurt sighed. Carole laughed.

"Sorry Kurt, but I think that's common for all dads," said Burt. He gestured for everyone to head to the living room. "Your mom used to blame me when she'd get sick from the smell of fried eggs. I used to cook them for breakfast before I'd leave for work."

"No wonder Kurt eats a lot of those," muttered Rachel as she sat down.

"It's healthy protein," he said, giving Rachel a look that said not to bring up that old argument again.

"I couldn't stand the smell of a gas stove or fireplace. Even putting gas in the car was an ordeal," said Carole. "It would make me sick to my stomach to try to cook. We finally had to switch over to electric and nausea eased up."

"There always seems to be something quirky, isn't there?" asked Rachel.

"From what I've heard from other woman," nodded Carole. "It's completely random."

"I bet you'll end up having disdain for my conditioner or something," said Kurt.

"I hope not," said Rachel, leaning against Kurt on the couch. "I like your products."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stepped into her family home in the late afternoon, feeling comforted in many ways that she was in a place so familiar to her. She wondered to herself if her own children would feel that way someday in the apartment or townhouse that she and Kurt would make their future permanent home in New York.

"Kurt, do you think we should invest in a house?"

"Not unless you're sitting on some nest egg I don't know about," he responded as he hung up their jackets on the coat hooks just inside the doorway. "Because if you're sitting on 25 million dollars and haven't told me about it, I will automatically take 10 of it for my own personal use."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at that. "And what would you do with ten million dollars?"

"Vacation home in Key West," said Kurt. He sat down on the couch in the Berry living room with a sigh. "We'll call it the Hummel Estates and it'll have a beautiful view of the ocean. I'll decorate it of course."

"That does sound delightful," said Rachel, sitting down beside him. "But unfortunately my parents weren't _that_ well off and we have yet to earn that much money from show business. You should however start investing in Mercedes. She'll be hitting those multi-millions soon enough if she keeps touring with those big stars and getting them to promote her albums."

"Damn. And here I thought I could buy a Maserati."

"And you think if I was sitting on that much money, I wouldn't have already bought all the Barbra memorabilia I could find?"

"Maybe you have, but you're hiding it all in a storage locker somewhere in New York. Or in your dads' basement."

"Sorry Kurt, I'm not hiding any Barbra mementos _or_ a Maserati in the basement. Although I definitely would agree with you about wanting one," said Leroy Berry after he came down the stairs. Rachel stood up with a squeal and gave her dad a big hug.

"You're home early," said Rachel with a big smile. "I didn't think you'd come home till after five."

"I got off a bit early to come home and change into something besides a suit," said Leroy. "And I beat you two here it seems. It's good to see you."

"I missed you too dad," Rachel said as he gave her a tight hug. "You didn't have to change, I like seeing you in your work suits."

"Yes, but you have to say that," teased Leroy. "And it's nice to see my baby girl coming home all glowing. So honey, when are you due?"

Rachel gasped. "How did…"

Leroy chuckled. "You might be able to fool your daddy sometimes, but since you've already made your Broadway debut, gotten married, won a Tony, and graduated from NYADA, there are not too many other surprises left."

"I might be moving to L.A. to pursue a movie career," sniffed Rachel, leaning her head to the side.

"Uh-huh," smiled Leroy amused. "So when?"

"November. November 18th," said Kurt, taking Rachel's hand as he stood beside her. "I think the cat's out of the bag Rachel."

"Congratulations," said Leroy. "My first grandchild. Wow."

"Might be your only grandchild," muttered Rachel.

"You can still surprise your daddy sweetheart," said Leroy with a laugh, holding her chin and kissing her forehead. "He believes you've gained an audience with Barbra and you're working together on a future production."

"I doubt she would have slept for months if that were true," said Kurt.

"I already sleep enough without getting any rest," Rachel said with a sigh. "I've been so tired."

Leroy's cell phone went off, and pulled it out to check it. "You have a lot of body changes going on, from what I remember." He put the phone back in his jacket pocket.

"And that was your daddy. He's off from work." He smiled. "So any names yet?"

Kurt groaned. "You don't want to know."

Leroy laughed. "Oh I can imagine. When we got her this one special teddy bear when she was four, she made a list."

Rachel pointed her thumb at Kurt. "Ask _him_ about his list."

* * *

After they all four had settled down at the restaurant and had ordered drinks, Kurt and Rachel shared small, secretive smiles. He rubbed his fingers across her knuckles. Leroy had excused himself to go to the restroom and Hiram was checking a late work text from his firm partner. Kurt's hand dipped lower and was gripping her knee, his fingers playing on bare skin.

"I think we should have gotten a hotel by how much you keep touching me," said Rachel in Kurt's ear.

"While the idea is delightful," said Kurt. He wiggled a little bit while Rachel was running a hand up his thigh. "We kind of do have to think about money."

"I know," said Rachel. "I'm just… in the mood." Kurt chuckled.

"It wouldn't be the first time we've been very, very quiet."

Rachel giggled at that and squeezed Kurt's hand under the table as her daddy put away his phone.

"I'm surprised your dad relented on going out to eat somewhere that actually takes reservations," said Hiram. "He's been on a big Kewpee burger stint and I was beginning to wonder if he was turning carnivore."

"I think dad realizes that it wouldn't work very well with all five of us," said Rachel, being coy. "But tell him we're going to go to the Beer Barrel tomorrow for pizza with Kurt's step brother and wife if he wants to join us."

"I think he'll needs to go on a cleanse after that," chuckled Hiram. "So tell me honey, what did you want to talk about? You were so secretive."

"So so secretive," smiled Leroy as he sat back down. "Go ahead and tell us sweetheart."

"Well dad, daddy…" began Rachel with the biggest smile. "Kurt and I are going to have a family soon. I'm pregnant. Your first grandchild will be here in November."

"Congratulations sweetheart," said Leroy. "I am surprised you're starting so soon. But you do have your first Tony, so…"

"It so wasn't planned," said Rachel, holding a hand over her stomach. "Daddy?"

"Sorry," said Hiram. "I got lost in thought there for a moment. We could serenade our first grandchild by Thanksgiving. _Thanksgiving._ " He pushed his glasses up higher and smiled wide at Leroy. "Honey, we'll be grandparents."

"I know," said Leroy. "You were just saying the other day you missed the sound of youth in the house."

"But so quick," said Hiram, putting a hand over his heart. "I was expecting to meet Barbra."

"Soon Daddy," laughed Rachel. "Maybe after this show and the impending birth of our firstborn."

"Kurt you're awfully quiet," commented Leroy, looking amused at his son in law.

"I thought I'd let her have this moment," said Kurt. "She's been dying all day to tell you."

"We even brought presents," said Rachel as Kurt picked up the bag at his feet. She took out the wrapped boxes and gave them to her dads, who started to unwrap them.

"A coffee mug?" said Leroy. "But…"

"Oh that's brilliant sweetie," said Hiram, looking over the image with a smile. "Is that?"

"First baby picture," said Rachel. "Though he or she is still a little small."

"It's perfect sweetheart. We love it," said Leroy. "We can't wait to watch them grow."

"That's the part I'm not looking forward to," said Rachel, scrunching up her face. She heard Kurt laughing to himself and glared at him. He rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

Kurt was in the shower when Rachel began looking at her belly in the floor length mirror that he had in his old bedroom. It looked a little rounder, but she couldn't be sure. She certainly felt like it at times, but it was probably due more to feeling bloated than her uterus expanding. She knew it wouldn't be long though. Soon their baby would be growing even more.

She had been so lost in thought she hadn't even heard Kurt come out of the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her.

"They're almost fully developed now," he said, putting his chin in the crook of her neck. "Just needs to grow big."

"You can take over now," she teased.

"Funny," said Kurt. Rachel loved how he smelled like his shampoo. She closed her eyes and let Kurt's arms comfort her.

"You know, it is not fair that it's your sperm that causes pregnancy, but yet the males don't have anything to do with producing the young. The human race needs to evolve as a species to where you have something to do with gestation."

Kurt looked amused. "We do."

"How so?" said Rachel, looking skeptical in the mirror.

"We have to protect you from other invading tribes, hunt and gather meat, and make fire."

It took all Rachel's will to keep herself from laughing.

"Now I'm picturing you in a loincloth," she teased. "That maybe an image I have to indulge in later."

"I think not," said Kurt. "I will not be wearing a leather anything that small."

"I get what you mean though," said Rachel, swaying a little. "I know it's not easy dealing with a pregnant woman."

"You're doing okay," said Kurt with a smile in the mirror. "Although it's still early. You might be a terror later."

"And I hope you start gaining weight too," said Rachel spitefully.

"Oh no," said Kurt. "Gym. Gym will be my best friend."

"Hmph," said Rachel, crossing her arms. Kurt chuckled and laid a kiss on her cheek.

"You're thinking too much Rachel."

She sighed. "Are we making the right decision Kurt? Really?"

Kurt frowned at that. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"I just wonder if we're tying ourselves down," she said with a sigh, looking in the mirror. "Babies and children need time and stability. If we didn't have kids, we could fly to L.A. and shoot movies whenever we wanted. Now we have to find baby sitters and go to school plays… We're 25 Kurt."

"Would you rather be 40?"

Rachel frowned at that. "I don't know."

Kurt rubbed her shoulder before slipping his hands down around her abdomen. She sighed softly and put her hands over his.

"Protecting me, huh?"

"Can't let the other cavemen take you away," said Kurt in humor. "I kept you for a reason."

Rachel couldn't help but feel amused at Kurt's words. She turned around and pulled on Kurt's pajama top.

"I'm so buying you a loincloth."

Kurt's eyebrow twitched at that. She grinned.

"Okay, you're technically not the only reason I'm pregnant."

"We can talk about it in the morning," said Kurt. "I for one want to sleep. It's been a long day."

* * *

Kurt felt a pair of hands on his hip. At first he thought Rachel was just moving around, but he felt it again.

"Kurt?" she said.

"Dahwababa?" he said, half-asleep. He was used to Rachel having to get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and such. Even before she knew she was pregnant, it had become commonplace.

"I hate to ask this, but could you do me a favor? I'm dying-"

"Huh?" said Kurt, now wide awake and staring at his wife in the darkness with a slight sense of panic.

"Not that sort of dying," said Rachel. "It's just... I'm hungry," she whimpered. "And this sounds silly, but I feel odd just going and rummaging around in their fridge or cabinets. Would you mind?"

"I guess we should have stayed with your dads," said Kurt, flopping over on his back. "What do you want?"

She kissed him.

"Thank you. Grilled cheese please. Preferably something that's not too processed. Or Cheddar. Or American."

Kurt had a feeling that would rule out pretty much anything in his dad's household.

"I'll go look, but I can't make any promises."

Rachel nodded and Kurt sighed as he got up off the bed. He crept downstairs, trying not to make any noise. He turned on the light over the sink, but unfortunately his assumptions had been correct. There was some fresh sliced cheddar to make sandwiches with, and that was about it. Not even a box of Cheez-It's in the pantry.

He stood there for a moment, wondering what to do. He trudged back upstairs. Rachel looked slightly disappointed when he came back empty handed. He reached for his clothes that were still sitting on the chair beside the bed and started to change out of his pajamas.

"Go back to sleep. I need to go to the store."

"No Kurt, it's too much," said Rachel. "I'll just deal with the craving."

"It's a short trip," he said.

"At three in the morning. Kurt, you're sleepy."

"Mmhmm," he said. "And you two are hungry."

"I'll go with you," said Rachel.

"No, stay. You don't sleep well as it is."

Rachel whined under her breath.

"Let me this time," he said.

She sighed and laid back down on the pillows on the bed. Kurt got his keys and wallet and reached for his shoes. He had to admit, it did feel odd going out in Lima that early in the morning, particularly when he was tired too. And more than a little grumpy if he'd admit it to himself. The female body under the stress of carrying a child was more than a little annoying. And apparently Rachel's needed calcium despite her daily vitamin intake. Cheese was one of her consistent cravings.

Kurt checked his hair in the car mirror before shuffling inside the grocery store. He really hoped he didn't see anyone he knew. He was pretty sure he looked like death warmed over, minus the scythe.

It didn't take him long to find what he wanted. Not that he had that much choice in Lima, and having to avoid mould ripened cheeses limited what he could get. He grabbed a container of red grapes for snacking and headed back to his dad's house. Once back inside, he locked the front door with a sigh and went back upstairs. Rachel's eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep. He ran a hand through her bangs before pulling off his jacket and shoes. He headed back downstairs.

"I thought I heard a car runnin'," said Burt. He was drinking a glass of orange juice at the kitchen table.

"I had to make a late night dash," said Kurt. "So late night it's nearly morning."

"Someone's hungry huh?"

"Yes, and I'm probably about to wake Carole up with the smell of grilled cheese."

"I think she's fast asleep," said Burt. "I'm surprised Rachel isn't down here doing this herself."

"I told her to get some rest," said Kurt. "She really hadn't been sleeping all that well."

"Babies tend to do that," Burt said. "It's not easy on anyone."

"How did you do this?" asked Kurt. "Because god, it's annoying."

"You just do," said Burt. "There are things going on in her body that she can't control. You just have to work with it."

Kurt pulled the cooking spray out of the cabinet, thanking Carole that she was a creature of habit and kept everything in about the same place. He put together the couple of cheeses he had gotten and mixed in some fresh baby spinach before sticking it in the skillet to cook.

"You want to make me one of those too?" teased Burt. "I could use a snack." Kurt slid the thing of red grapes towards his dad as he sat down at the table.

"You can snack on those," he said.

"I suppose I do come in second or third place now," said Burt with a chuckle. "I'm no longer the first priority in your life."

"I'm going to have a kid dad. In less than seven months."

"And I got the mug to prove it," said Burt, nodding. "I'm proud of you Kurt. You are doing what you need to do."

"Even if I don't feel like it?"

"By the fact that you got out of bed at three in the morning, went and bought cheese and spinach to make food for your pregnant wife because she wants it speaks more than you think. You could have just turned over and went back to sleep."

"She was a little distressed," said Kurt. "She didn't want to rummage through your cabinets."

"She would have been more than welcome," said Burt. "Although I know hers and our diets don't mesh that well."

"At least most of her food cravings have stuck to the healthier side," said Kurt. "I think she's generally pleased that she hasn't wanted any steak or fried chicken. Or chicken fried steak." He got up and pulled a plate out of the cabinet and turned over the sandwich, checking to see that it was melting.

"So no runs to KFC?" asked Burt.

"No, unless she's been secretly snacking between performances." His dad laughed at that. The sound of footsteps on the stairs a few minutes later made Kurt look up as he was putting things into the fridge.

"That smells so good," said Rachel. He pointed for her to sit down at the table. She looked disheveled in her pink pajamas and unkempt braid, but she was eager as Kurt sat down the plate in front of her, then sitting down himself. She smelled of it for a moment with a whimper. Kurt and Burt both watched as she dug into it, pulling apart the cheesy goodness.

"She does make it look delicious," said Burt. Kurt nodded and placed a thing of grapes on her plate.

"I'd make more, but I want to go back to sleep." He kissed Rachel on the temple after he had gotten up and headed back upstairs.

"I have the best husband," said Rachel. "Even if I know he is a little grouchy."

"He'll get over it," Burt said. "He likes feeling needed."

* * *

It was the only a couple of weeks later and Rachel was into her fourth month. She was definitely feeling rounder as she stood in front of their small walk in closet in their apartment. The others that still lived in the city were coming over for dinner and she still had to get dressed. Their tradition of the weekly potluck had slowly dissipated somewhat over the past few years. It was hard to get everyone around the table at the same time. Families, jobs, and military tours would do that. And she and Kurt had spent their own little free time they had lately looking for apartments. It had been a struggle, finding something that would absolutely fit their needs. But they were determined. And they had time... at least, until their son or daughter started crawling.

Kurt poked his head in the bedroom door.

"Your wardrobe isn't going to spontaneously going to produce something snazzy and new for you to wear."

"You try fitting something over this bump," she huffed.

"It's a tiny little pooch," said Kurt as he walked up behind her. "Pretend you're a kangaroo."

"I don't have a pouch like a marsupial," said Rachel, leaning her head back. "And we're not in Australia."

"Then put on a hoodie and sweatpants," humored Kurt. "Everyone will be here soon."

Rachel straightened her shoulders. "While I thank you for being aware of my comfort level and not worrying about my looks, I do want to look decent when we tell the others." She pulled out a little black dress with a large white stripe down the sides. "I do want to show off your baby."

"What happened to it being _my_ baby or _our_ baby?" said Kurt, leaning his head to the side as he looked at Rachel rather skeptically.

She kissed his cheek. "It's a pride thing Kurt. I'm carrying your child."

"Uh-huh. And tomorrow it'll be yours again."

She gestured lazily with her hand and started to unzip her dress. Rachel slid it over her head and grimaced as she pulled the fabric over her hips. Kurt looked really surprised as he watched her smooth down the dress. She turned to look in the mirror and felt Kurt's hands around her belly.

"You have been wearing _too_ baggy of clothes."

"I told you I had more than a pooch," whined Rachel. Kurt's hands were grazing the protruding spot on her abdomen. It was comforting, and she felt warm under his touch. She wanted to close her eyes and just lay in his arms.

"With everything going on, I guess I haven't paid that much attention to your expanding inches. Rachel…"

She leaned up and patted his cheek. "Now you see why I wanted to show off."

"I've got to go pull the lamb out of the oven," said Kurt, barely taking his eyes off of her. "I just…. it's been three weeks?"

"Mmhmm," said Rachel absently. "It's now into the fourth month Kurt. I'm 17 weeks along."

"I… geez," said Kurt, shaking his head. "I guess we have been a little busy." He left the room and Rachel chuckled as she reached for a pair of black flats instead of heels. Considering she was in her own apartment, she could just walk around barefoot, but she refrained. She put her hair up in a simple high ponytail with a little mousse and went to join Kurt in the kitchen. They had everything almost ready except for the small details, so she washed her hands and started to work on the ice and glasses for drinks. After Kurt had put down his potholders after looking in the oven, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Kurt hesitantly was putting his hand towards her side.

"Now you're being cautious?" she teased him lightly. She took his hand in hers and put it on her belly. He rubbed her tummy lightly.

"You surprised me," he said. "I guess I had it in my head that we would tell our friends, it'd be the same as when we told our families. You've just... blossomed. I can't believe I've missed it."

She patted his hand. "You haven't missed anything honey. I've just gained a couple of pounds and inches. We've been _busy_. Me with the show, you with your work and auditions. Not to mention we've been apartment hunting. You can't see everything. Especially when there's nothing really to see. He or she is about the size of a bell pepper and I'm pudgy. And hungry. Really, really hungry for that delicious quinoa salad you made."

"At least you have some of your energy back."

"Thank god," said Rachel. "I don't think I could have finished up my run on the show if I hadn't." She reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out the wine corkscrew and set to the task of opening the bottle that Kurt had already put out on the cabinet. The sound of their doorbell sent her husband to the door and Rachel pulled the cork out with a little effort. Her heart leapt when she heard Quinn and Puck's voices. She walked to the living room where Puck was looking around.

"So wait, where is the director or producer? I figured the reason why you two called us all was because you had a show you were doing together finally."

"Well, we are producing something together, but it's a different sort of production," said Kurt as he took Quinn's jacket.

"A very different sort of production," laughed Rachel, rubbing her baby bump. Quinn looked at her in surprise.

"Oh my god." She crossed the room with a smile and wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders. "Congratulations!" Quinn turned around and beamed at Kurt.

"Whoa," said Puck, staring at Rachel's belly. "You got knocked up."

"Puck," chided Quinn.

"Yes, Noah. Kurt and I are having a baby," said Rachel as she hugged him.

"How far along are you?" Quinn asked.

"About four months," the brunette said. "It's been quite a surprise."

"And you're still doing the show?"

"Of course," said Rachel. "Like I'd _ever_ not perform."

Quinn smiled at that and gave her another hug.

"I guess now we have real evidence that Kurt and Rachel have sex," smirked Puck. Kurt rolled his eyes and answered the door as the doorbell rang. He opened it and was relieved to see Sam and Mercedes.

"Sam, please take Puck to the living room before I kill him," said the countertenor, opening the door wider to let them in. Sam put his jacket around Mercedes' shoulders and grinned at Puck as they bumped fists and headed for Kurt and Rachel's couch in the living room area. Mercedes chuckled and kissed Kurt on the cheek as she took off Sam's jacket, along with her own.

"Thank god you're here," he said, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I couldn't leave you alone with the boys without backup," she teased. "Quinn!"

"Hey," said Quinn happily as she and Mercedes embraced. Rachel was all smiles as she came over and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"I've missed the smell of your cooking Kurt," said Mercedes as she breathed in the smells from the kitchen. "How long has it been since we've done this? Next time everyone is coming over to my place. I haven't made dinner for everyone in forever."

"A little over a year," said Kurt. "Things got a little bit busy."

"How was your anniversary vacation?" said Quinn. "I don't think I could even get through my feed with all your Disney pictures."

"Wonderful," said Rachel. "It really is pretty around Christmas time with all the decorations. You'd love Cinderella's castle with the light show at night."

"So besides the show and Kurt's work, what have you two been up to?" asked Mercedes. "Kurt texted me that you were apartment hunting."

"We are," said Rachel. "We're going to need the room soon."

"Planning on putting on performances in the new place?" teased Mercedes.

"No, but I think this little one will once he or she is old enough. Kurt, we're going to have to get them a little stage to perform on. We'll have to add that to our apartment dream list," said Rachel, running a hand over her abdomen.

"Wait, little one?" Mercedes eyes widened. "You're pregnant Rachel?"

"Four months," said Quinn. "She just told us."

Oh my god, there's going to be a beautiful and loud Hummel baby!" Mercedes gave Kurt a loving smirk. He groaned at the memory.

"Okay! I'm going to the kitchen where there will be less talk about babies and less bruising of my 10th grade ego," said Kurt quickly. He scurried away. Rachel laughed.

"Don't mind him. It was a bit of a shock this evening when I put on this dress and my baby bump was bigger than he expected."

"You two seem to be handling it well," said Mercedes as she hugged Rachel.

"We're managing," said the brunette. "It's been fun planning things."

"Baby shower," said Quinn. "We will definitely be having you one."

"And why are we showering babies?" said Sam, walking up to the girls. "My parents always gave my brother and sister baths."

"Rachel's going to need a baby shower honey," said Mercedes. "She and Kurt are having a baby."

"Whoa," he said. "Wait. You're pregnant?"

"If you couldn't tell," said Quinn sarcastically, gesturing to Rachel's mid-section.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything," said Sam. "But I thought maybe she had just eaten too much of Kurt's food."

"Well, that is a bit of an issue," whined the Jewish woman. "I keep eating everything in sight."

* * *

It wasn't long till Artie, Kitty, Tina, and Mike had made it to dinner. Everyone had congratulated the pair, especially Tina, who was ecstatic that she wasn't alone anymore in having a child. She and Mike had one son already, and like Kurt and Rachel, had been completely unplanned.

Kurt and Rachel both were tired when they had finished the dishes and cleanup. Kurt left some things to soak and they both headed to the couch to relax.

"I think Tina was a little too excited," said Kurt. Rachel yawned as she put pillows to her back.

"I think she's happy to finally have someone to commiserate with."

"Yeah, Marley isn't close enough I suppose," said Kurt. "No one else around has taken the plunge."

"It's not like diving off the high dive."

"I am well aware," said Kurt. "Although I think the scared feelings are still the same."

"You and I, Finn and Marley, and Tina and Mike. All having families."

"It won't be long before the others will too. I know Brittany wants to adopt so badly."

"I think Santana will have a nervous breakdown first," yawned Rachel.

"Just as long as we keep you from having one," said Kurt, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown," Rachel said, giving him a sharp look.

"Uh-huh."

Rachel reached over and pinched his side. "I'm waiting for the day you realize there's going to be a tiny thing that's going to cry one moment, then calling you daddy the next. She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Be that as it may," said Kurt, turning around on the couch to face Rachel. "2,000 dollars on diapers in the first year on average, Rachel. _Average_. We'll probably be above average considering the price of everything in New York. That's about 1600 diapers. _1600_."

"Over 12 months... that doesn't sound too bad?"

"It just seems... excessive."

"Well, you have to change diapers. I don't think you would want to deal with the alternative."

"Dear god no."

Rachel giggled at that.

"I'm glad we got to see and tell everyone tonight."

"Me too," agreed Kurt. "Although Puck putting his arm around my shoulders and telling me he was proud of me getting you pregnant was something I could have done without."

Rachel shook her head, putting her hands over her face. "That is Puck for you."

"He's lucky he still has his arm," said Kurt. Rachel laughed, wrapping her arms around Kurt.

"Struck a nerve, did he?"

"Just Puck," said Kurt, shrugging. "He's always been abrasive."

"He likes to tease you," said Rachel. "I think he's fond of you in his own little way."

"Your idea of fond has very strange implications."

"We went to school where the cheerleading coach abused students and pushed teachers down the stairs and declared herself principal more than once. How is anything about our lives not strange?"

"You know... we should really write a book."

Rachel laughed into her hand before making a face. "Ugh, I've got to go to the bathroom. This whole uterus limiting the space in my bladder thing..." She got off the couch quickly.

Kurt watched her go with a smile. While it wasn't funny knowing she had to go to the bathroom all the time with the baby pressing against her organs... the thought of the baby growing almost took his breath away. Earlier when Rachel was getting dressed, it had shocked him that she was gaining in size. Sure they had been intimate and sleeping together, but actually _noticing_ was very different.

They really needed to start on scrap booking.

"Hey Kurt, do we have any more of the-" Rachel started to say, but Kurt pulled on her arm and sat her on his lap on the couch. He ran his hand over her stomach.

"Scrap booking. We need to start a baby book."

Rachel laughed at that, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"You're going to be mad at me I fear, but I've already started..."

"Really?" he said, his voice going low and giving her a look.

"Well, just little things."

"You'll have to show me," said Kurt. "But I'll give my opinion on your color coordination."

"Of course," said Rachel. "You're not annoyed at me, are you?"

"No, but I think I've taken over your foggy brain," said Kurt. "I haven't even thought about it. I mean we've been doing pictures and video... but I haven't even thought of pulling everything together yet."

"It's not like we've been lazy Kurt," said Rachel. "Just life."

He grumbled at that. Rachel rubbed his shoulder.

"You don't have to think of everything Kurt. We're all human."

"What is it with you?" said Kurt. "You'd be spazzing out about the details if you missed one minor thing usually."

"And I am missing them. I'm missing a lot of things," said Rachel. "Did you hear that they are thinking about reviving _A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum_?"

Kurt gasped. "No! How did you find out?"

"The assistant director told me the other day. Auditions will probably be right around the time our baby will be making his or her world debut."

"You would have been a good Dominia."

Rachel poked Kurt's shoulder before crossing her arms in contempt. "I wouldn't have settled for anything less than Philia."

Kurt smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course." He sighed and rubbed Rachel's belly.

"I think this is one revival you may have to miss out on."

"You are really cute doing that," the brunette said. "It's almost like you're proud you got me pregnant after all."

"... Is this some sort of Jewish thing?" said Kurt sarcastically.

Rachel scoffed and took his hand as she got up.

"Come on, I'll show you what I've got done so far on the pregnancy book. It's mostly just times and measurements..."

* * *

A couple of days later, Kurt met Mercedes for lunch. The cafe was small and warm and out of the way of the busy New York streets. They sat in the back, away from the regular lunch crowd. The potted plant behind their table kept trying to entangle Kurt's hair into it's branches, which made Mercedes smile as she watched him wrestle with it.

"Any shows you're interested in doing coming up soon?" asked Mercedes as she stuck the straw in her drink. Kurt shook his head, finally moving his chair a couple of inches to avoid the plant.

"Not anything in near future. I'm picking up some extra work at _Vogue_."

"Daddy's got some save some money huh?" teased Mercedes.

"How do people do this?" asked Kurt. "I feel like I'm going to go insane."

"They just do," said Mercedes with a shrug. "The benefits outweigh the downsides." She patted his hand, which was on the table beside his menu.

"You'll be fine Kurt."

"You and Rachel keep saying that."

"Because it's true," mused Mercedes. "We know you. You'll panic a little, make a detailed plan, then rush headfirst into it."

"Carole told me on the phone yesterday I was over thinking things," said Kurt. "I'm just... worried I suppose. Isabelle told me I'd be fine. Dad says that too. But why don't I feel fine?"

"Because you're going to be a father in about six months?"

"I am not looking forward to Rachel in labor Mercedes."

The black woman cackled loudly at that, trying to hold back a snort. Kurt gave her a soft glare. She smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry Kurt. But you know all of us are glad we're not in your shoes for that one."

"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically.

Mercedes sipped on her drink. "But think of it this way, one of these days you'll probably be having to keep Sam from panicking."

"You two are going to have really cute kids," said Kurt.

"So are you and Rachel," said Mercedes. "I'm expecting you two to put them in commercials before they're six months."

Kurt looked appalled at first, but then he seemed to be courting the idea.

"Well, we could earn some extra money that way..."

"Oh my god Kurt I was just joking!" laughed Mercedes. She fanned her cheeks with her napkin. Kurt grinned and shrugged.

"So was I. I think we could wait till at least they are 8 months at least."

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"It's good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"No, I haven't completely lost it yet," he said. Both he and Mercedes gave their order as the waiter came to their table. "Rachel and I have started a baby book. I think it's been helping actually. I'm excited for our son or daughter to come... but we're so..."

"Young?" said Mercedes. "Not like we haven't heard _that_ before."

"Mercedes," he said with a sigh.

"Don't make me smack you," she said, pointing at him. "We've been down this road."

"I know, I know," he said. "Believe me, I heard it from Dad."

"And Burt's right," said Mercedes. "So Rachel thinks it's a girl?"

"She does," said Kurt. "Women's intuition I suppose."

"Do you want it to be a girl?"

"I'm not picky," shrugged Kurt. "Just as long as they are healthy."

"Liar. You want a boy."

"Well, we are the minor of the species."

"It's okay to admit that you want a little one in your image Kurt."

"Is it?"

"A little Kurt Hummel would be adorable. He would be loved and accepted because he has great parents and grandparents."

"He would," agreed Kurt. He stirred the straw in his drink. "And yes, I do want a boy. Rachel has already promised that if this one is a girl, we'll try for another in a couple of years."

"... Rachel already promised to have another one?"

"She's in baby mode," said Kurt, shaking his head. "She's loving the attention."

"Of course," said Mercedes. "She wouldn't be Rachel if she didn't."

"You know Sam is going to be doting on you every moment once you two find out your pregnant."

"I think I'm going to wait five years though," said Mercedes. "I want to do another album first."

"And another world tour," chuckled Kurt.

"You're lucky nobody has come up and asked me for an autograph yet," said Mercedes. "And it's getting worse Kurt. I can't go anywhere. Label's thinking about getting me some security. A bodyguard Kurt."

"We all wanted the fame," he said with a sigh. "Brittany said it's getting the same way with Santana."

"I need to go visit them," said Mercedes. "I miss my singing partner."

"You should," agreed Kurt. "I think Brittany is a little lonely."

"You and Rachel could go."

"Can't," said Kurt with a frown. "I've got work and Rachel still has weeks left with the show."

"After that then," said Mercedes.

"Maybe," said Kurt. "We just took a vacation at Christmas..."

"And got to see Disney World decorated for the holidays. I'm still jealous."

"I should you could have seen Rachel when she first realized she hadn't had a cycle. She nearly freaked out that she may have gotten pregnant while on vacation. Disney World was not her ideal location for conception. I think it would have marred her image of Mickey forever if it had been."

Mercedes laughed at that, clapping her hands. Kurt broke out into a laugh himself.

"Oh God," she said, wiping her eyes. "I've missed this."

Kurt grinned. "It has been a while since we've gotten a chance to have a real conversation."

"You know you can always call me when you're doing 2 a.m. feedings."

"Ugh," said Kurt, picking at his napkin. "I'm never going to sleep again, am I?"

Mercedes smiled sympathetically. "Life changes boo. You wanted a family and now you're getting one."

"When my kid's 20, I'll be 45."

"You'll be a fabulous Grandpa."

"Don't even," said Kurt. "I can barely fathom picking out the theme for the nursery."

"Better do it soon before Rachel is waddling across the apartment," smirked Mercedes.

Kurt gave her a look for a moment, like a thought was dawning on him.

"I think you have it Mercedes."

"Have what?" she asked, confused.

"A gender neutral idea for the nursery," said Kurt. "Ducks."

Mercedes gave him a confused look. "You want to decorate with ducks?"

"Well, I'm not going to be hanging little plastic ducks everywhere," he said, gesturing. "But it'd be an interesting theme."

"It would be easy to shop for," agreed Mercedes.

"Soft white, butter yellow, and a light mocha brown," said Kurt, thinking. "I need to write this down." He started rummaging through his bag for a notebook and pen. Mercedes took their lunch orders from the waitress with a thank you as Kurt started writing down what he had just thought.

"It's a good, solid suggestion. I'll discuss it with Rachel later."

"Ducks is kind of a cute idea," said Mercedes. She dug into the side order of fries on her plate. "I'm sure there's lots of children's books for inspiration."

Kurt nodded as he picked up his sandwich of steak, mushrooms, and Swiss.

"By the way, you don't know how good it is to be around someone where I can just enjoy the consumption of calories. Rachel has been on this eating binge and she's been stealing half my food. Great for dieting, but..."

Mercedes chuckled. "It's good to have lunch with you too Kurt."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god Adam, how can you do that?" said Kurt, exasperated as he watched his friend in awe. He regularly attended yoga class with Adam & Elliot just to keep some limberness, but since Elliot was quite knowledgeable in the subject, he had taught his husband at home.

"It's called the handstand scorpion," said Adam. "It's quite comfortable, actually." He waved a toe at Kurt from where they were resting on the top of his head.

"He is getting quite good at this," said Elliot. "Adam's not quite as tense as he used to be."

"Funny for someone so laid back," said Kurt, rolling up his mat. The class had been long finished, and the three of them were still chatting about their lives.

"Want to go for a run while we're still in the gym?" asked Elliot.

"Sure," said Kurt. "I need to keep up my endurance."

"You're going to need it when that baby starts crawling away from you and into something they shouldn't," said Adam as he laid down on the mat, belly down after coming down from the handstand.

"Can we not talk about babies for a while? It's all Rachel wants to talk about nowadays."

"Ooh, trouble in paradise," teased Elliot. Kurt groaned.

"My life isn't paradise, believe me."

"Yes, do tell us mere mortals Mr. award winning actor and fashion writer what it is like to literally hold down three jobs and still manage to find the time to maintain a healthy marriage AND hang out with your friends," said Adam, his eyes crinkling up in the corners as he regarded his friend in amusement.

"The time machine hidden in the basement of Vogue," said Kurt.

"Ah, I knew there had to be a supernatural element," the blonde haired man said as he stood.

"It helps that I don't have any shows right now, and I would go nuts if I stayed at _Vogue_ every day," said Kurt.

"And I'd imagine Rachel likes seeing you too."

"I suppose," he said with a smile, pulling out his phone. "Oh did I show you the latest picture? She's getting so round."

"And here we go," said Elliot, rolling his eyes. Adam jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

* * *

The shower was nice and warm and Rachel enjoyed every moment of it. It felt so good under the water that she had started singing. She heard Kurt groan in the bedroom and smiled to herself, knowing he couldn't sleep in any longer. He needed to be up soon for work and he couldn't sleep through her vocals no matter how hard he tried. Rachel laughed as her iPod dock changed songs to something quite familiar to them both. She hummed to herself the opening of the song as she dried off. She picked up an extra towel and started wrapping around her hair as she softly sung along through the some of the lines, growing louder just to tease Kurt, who was probably trying to go back to sleep. It got close to the high point of the song, and Rachel knew even though she knew she was chancing not having a voice for the show later, starting singing as though she was on stage as she tied on her bathrobe at the part Kurt usually sung.

 _"I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so.  
Some things I cannot change,  
but till I try I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
losing love I guess I've lost.  
Well, if that's love then  
it comes at much too high a cost!"_

When Rachel start singing the chorus, she felt something in her abdomen which made her come to a standstill instead of doing the large arm sweeping gestures. It was like a muscle twitching. It moved quickly, but then stopped. She felt it again, lighter this time. The music played on, but Rachel was in shock, holding her hands over her belly, rubbing the surface.

She felt the baby kick. She had felt the baby actually _kick_. She had thought she had perhaps felt movement before, but was afraid it had been just a gurgle or a gas bubble. But this... this had been real. Andhard.

"Kurt!" she yelled out as she ran into the bedroom, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He groaned and put a pillow over his head.

"I'm not singing with you this early in the morning. I'm trying to sleep!"

"Kurt, I felt the baby kick. I actually felt it move," she said breathlessly, gesturing with her hands at her abdomen. He looked up at her with a start.

"Are you serious?" said Kurt. He sat up on the bed as Rachel nodded her head. Kurt ran his hand over her belly, looking up at her as she spoke.

"I was halfway through the chorus when I felt... it was like something twitching. I felt it again, and hoped they'd do it again so I could touch them. But he or she stopped. They were moving Kurt, I felt it."

"Oh my god..." he said, standing up. He still had a hand on her belly and Rachel's eyes were brimming over with tears.

"The bad thing is I think they were trying to tell me to stop singing so they could go back to sleep."

Kurt laughed one time, before leaning down and kissing her belly through Rachel's bathrobe. "Well, at least one of us has some sense in this household, even if they are only a few months along."

* * *

"Kurt, I think we need to talk,"said Rachel. She was looking hesitant at him while twirling her necklace nervously. They were sitting at the kitchen table, working on filing their joint tax return. He relaxed his hands away from the keyboard of the laptop. He was expecting a heavy conversation by the way Rachel was acting.

"If this is about you stepping away from the show, you know how I feel. As long as you're happy-"

"That's not it actually," said Rachel, looking down. "I'm not exactly sure how to approach this, because I don't know how I feel about it either, really."

"What is it?" asked Kurt.

"I've been thinking a lot lately," said Rachel. "And while I know how you feel about religion and we've both agreed on non-religious schools, I wonder how you felt about teaching them about their heritage at home. They would be Jewish since both Shelby and Daddy were Jewish. It passes down through the matriarch, as you know. While Daddy never really did that much, I sort of feel like I should do something. It's a part of me."

"I know," said Kurt with a sigh. "And I've been expecting this."

"You have?" said Rachel, looking up.

"I'm not an idiot," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. "I know you feel like you need to honor your family. And I can respect that. I... I don't think I have a problem if you taught them about the Jewish traditions and the history. It's good for them to have a feeling of connection to not only you, but your Dad and your Mom and your Dad's parents. It's not just believing in something, it's a culture, people, traditions, struggles, and perseverance. I think it's a good lesson."

"And the faith?" asked Rachel.

"That will be a part of it, yes," he said with a sigh. "I couldn't say no if they expressed an interest in it. Everyone, even our kids, have that choice. I made mine years ago, and they need to be able to express their individuality."

Rachel reached over with a squeal and hugged him.

"You are the best," she said. "I've been so worried about hurting you in some way or making you upset."

"Yes, I'm still a grumpy old atheist," he said sarcastically. "But it's culture and religion too. It's something that shouldn't be forgotten."

"You're not grumpy or old," said Rachel, looking at her husband and shaking her head. "Although your birthday is in a month. I have to start thinking of what to get you."

"Dinner at home would be fine," said Kurt. "I don't really have a need to go out and celebrate." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking since your birthday is near a weekend we could go to a Bed and Breakfast upstate just to get out of the city for a little bit."

"That does sound nice," said Kurt. He gave her a knowing look. "I think someone just wants me all to herself."

"I do," she said with a laugh. "And if we can get these taxes done soon, someone could get very lucky."

Kurt closed the laptop. "We're just not filing this year." Rachel giggled at Kurt as he started pushing up on her shirt before they shared a kiss.

* * *

Rachel was standing in front of the mirror next to the clothing rack in her dressing room. She was 20 weeks pregnant and had gained about 15 pounds. There was definitely a rotund feeling as she turned to look in the mirror, poking out her lip and her belly. The makeup artist knocked on the open door and laughed.

"Alright now, quit showing off. You look cute enough as it is."

"I'm getting fat Tessa," she whined. Tessa gave her a look as she walked in.

"Okay, I'm not getting fat. I just feel like it."

"Rachel, most of us would kill to look that good, even if you are pregnant. You're glowing. Which you're making my job easier by the way."

"Well, your job will be much easier soon when the new lead takes over."

Tessa grunted and shrugged her shoulders before sitting down her makeup case.

"There's some pizza in back if you want any. Props brought it in. Head's cousin runs a pizzeria and they had extra."

"I'm good thanks," said Rachel with a sigh. "I'm sticking to my dry roasted soybeans and some raisins. I need to up my iron intake."

Tessa looked amused as she opened her kit, taking out some facial powder.

"I would think a nice juicy steak would take care of that. I thought Kurt was a great cook."

"He is," said Rachel. "But I don't eat meat."

"You're a vegetarian?"

"Vegan."

"Even worse," said Tessa, wrinkling her nose. Rachel laughed, knowing Tessa was teasing. The older woman smiled. "So... you two going to find out the gender?"

"I have no idea," Rachel said. She breathed in as she sat down.

"We've sort of been taking it day by day."

"It's a good strategy," said Tessa. She started pulling out more makeup as she worked. "You don't make it through life without chipping it off bit by bit."

Rachel nodded absently as Tessa added more shadow to her eyelids. She touched Rachel's chin gently and the brunette raised her head.

"We're supposed to sit down and discuss it this weekend before the appointment. Our families all want to know for buying things."

"Do you want to?" asked Tessa.

Rachel thought about that, looking down at her nails when Tessa instructed her to look down.

"I think I'd like to know," said Rachel. "It'd be a relief really. But..."

"You don't want to either."

"Yes," said Rachel as she closed her eyes at Tessa's direction. "I kind of want it to be a surprise just for us at delivery."

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Tessa. She stood back for a second and inspected her work. She nodded to Rachel that she was finished and started packing up.

"It's yours and Kurt's child. No one else makes the decisions except for you two."

"Thank you," said Rachel. Tessa gave her a pat on the shoulder and picked up her kit. A large growl came from Rachel's stomach. The makeup artist laughed as Rachel put a hand over her abdomen. She sighed.

"Think any of that pizza is vegetarian at least?"

* * *

"Kurt, stop!" giggled Rachel. He was rubbing her side and kissing her shoulder as she rested against the headboard. "We've got to get ready for my doctor's appointment."

"Reschedule," he mumbled. "This is one of the really rare times we've gotten to spend any time in bed in which we're relaxed and not sleeping."

Rachel nodded in sympathy as she closed her eyes, enjoying Kurt's kisses. Her sleep schedule had been messed up by their growing baby. She couldn't sleep comfortably anymore without mounds of pillows. While she was missing cuddling very close to Kurt, it was the only way she felt comfortable.

Not to mention the leg cramps. She felt sorry for anyone who had them on a regular basis. One night the past week Kurt had to gently massage one away because all she could do was cry and ache. Even flexing hadn't helped.

She let out a small gasp when Kurt start sucking on the skin at the nape of her neck. It felt so good... maybe they could have sex quickly before they had to go. She smiled and bit her lip before flipping Kurt on his back, much to his surprise. She started unbuttoning his pajama top and pushing down the bottoms. She slid a hand down his chest and towards his cock.

"I thought we were needing to get ready?" he whined softly as Rachel started touching the tip of his sex and rubbing it.

"Less talking, more friction."

Kurt looked at her in mild amusement.

"You're too good at turning on my libido," she muttered.

Kurt pulled her closer and they started kissing as he pushed down her own pajama pants. Rachel rubbed her lower body against Kurt's, enjoying the feeling. His hands were in her hair and she took his hand in hers and used it to rub down her side and hip. Rachel accidentally caught a glimpse of the bedside clock.

"It's that time?" she whined.

"No, don't even," said Kurt. "We can-"

"Do both in the shower," she said, kissing him as she slid off the bed. She wondered briefly if they were allowed to be up to an hour late for appointments.

* * *

Rachel whined a little as she rubbed her hip after the nurse left the room. Kurt was trying his best to be sympathetic, but she was being a bit over the top. It was just a shot of globulin to keep her from developing antibodies against the baby's blood. The baby's Rh levels were different from hers. She glared at him when he let a chuckle escape. He bit his lip, trying not to smile. Times like these made him love her more. He knew pregnancy was not kind to the female body, and he had watched her struggle. But the image of Rachel in their apartment practically beaming as she let the others rub her belly, happy to show off their child... it was worth more to him than anything. He knew he had fallen totally in love with her, but this was a new level. He gave her a warm smile, and she seemed to soften under his gaze. She rubbed her stomach before moving her hand to do the same to her shoulder.

"You're looking at me like you do a freshly made cheesecake."

"I don't think I could love you anymore than I do right now."

"Kurt..." began Rachel, but he got up out of his chair and took her hands.

"You look beautiful."

"I do not. You're trying to butter me up."

"I would but I thought you didn't like the taste of vegan butter."

"Well, _some_ vegan butter."

"Mmhmm," said Kurt with a chuckle. Rachel laughed softly.

"There are days it makes me wonder why you love me."

"There are days I wonder that too."

"Kurt!" she laughed. "I would get aggravated at you about that, but you've been in a playful mood all day."

"It is a good day."

Rachel smiled and played with the edge of his vest.

"So are we still in agreement?"

"No knowing the gender," said Kurt. "We can do neutral colors. Besides, they might grow up and not even like pink or blue."

"No child of mine is going to grow up hating pink," sniffed Rachel.

"And what if they are goth like Tina was?"

"They can be goth... in pink."

"Rrrrrright," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. "You felt anything today?"

Rachel shook her head. "He or she is being very quiet today. Or they're saving their antics for the sonogram."

"Knowing it's ours, probably preparing for the performance."

"You need another show," said Rachel, pinching Kurt's arms. "I want to see you on stage."

"I need more overtime."

"Kurt... you're going to wear yourself out like this honey."

He sighed and moved his hands to Rachel's abdomen. "I think the kicking they've been doing to you is making my head space worse. I want to be able to provide a healthy lifestyle for us and they are so close to being here."

"Kurt, I'm not exactly a slouch in the money making department."

"You will be soon."

Rachel huffed. "I can take on part time work, you know. I could be a director's assistant or a music coordinator..."

"But..."

"No buts," said Rachel. "I too can contribute to our child's welfare." She paused and smirked.

"Okay, maybe one butt." She grabbed Kurt's ass after putting her arms through his.

"Hey!" he yelped while Rachel laughed.

"You're not the only feeling a little playful after this morning."

"Couldn't tell," he said as he removed Rachel's hands from his backside. The door opened and they were greeted by the nurse as she wheeled in a sonogram machine.

"Think someone is ready for their next photo?"

"I'm sure they're ready to put on a performance," said Rachel. "I however, not so much."

The nurse, whose name was Carrie, laughed at that as she started pulling out some gel and blue sheets. Rachel sighed and laid back. Kurt kissed her forehead and she grabbed his hand.

"Picture should be coming up soon," said the nurse. "And don't worry, I moonlight as our sonogram tech. Doctor McKenna got an emergency call, but she'll be the one to read all the sonograms sometime tomorrow."

"Oh Kurt, look," said Rachel. "I see little feet!"

Carrie laughed. "I do believe your child is kicking at us." She moved the wand to get another picture, and Kurt and Rachel were greeted with the bent knees and legs of their baby.

"That's a little better," said the nurse as she moved the transducer up a little further and got a full side photo.

"He or she's doubled in size," said Kurt, wonder filling his face. He had read through many pregnancy and baby websites, but it seemed so different when it was your own child.

"They're living off your cooking, no wonder," muttered Rachel.

The nurse chuckled. "It'll be about 30 minutes while I get a full scan. You can just sit back and watch the scans, or take a nap if you want."

"I want to watch... but we sort of don't want to know the gender just yet."

"Gotcha," said Carrie. "That shouldn't be a problem. I don't think your baby is ready for the camera just yet. Seems a little shy now." Kurt looked over to the screen and noticed their child had curled up. It almost looked like they had their arms around their knees and their head tucked down.

"I think they're trying to hide," laughed Rachel softly. She squeezed Kurt's hand, who gave her a sheepish, but proud look as he quirked his lips.

"And just think, they'll be here in less than five months."

Rachel looked at Kurt happily before turning back to watch the video feed.

* * *

Isabelle was amused at the new edition to Kurt's desk. A new set of sonogram pictures had appeared in a clear and white frame. It had joined a similar one sitting right in the middle where he could see it. She had a feeling that his office would soon be literally be bursting at the seams with baby pictures. Kurt was going to be a proud papa, she knew that already. Every one of the articles he had written for the website and the magazine had gotten framed and hung on the wall. He had been proud of each one, and had the right to be. Getting approval from Anna even when you are full time staff was hard to do.

"Isabelle," said Kurt as he walked in. She had been waiting on him to appear after the design meeting.

"A new addition I see," she said with a smile, holding up the new picture frame.

"Healthy and growing," said Kurt. "The doctor said everything looked good. And Rachel's health is completely fine."

"Good," said Isabelle. "Because I need to talk to you. I may have secured for you a lucrative job coming up sooner than you'd probably like. I think you'd be the best person for it."

"What's that?" asked Kurt.

"Going to the Men's Fashion week in Paris. I know we've not long been back from the spring, but the Men's is in June as you know..."

Kurt was surprised. "Just... me?"

"Yes, just you. And a guest," said Isabelle smug. "I would suggest me, but I have a conference to go to in Sonoma. And I think you might have someone else in mind before that little bundle of joy is taking over both your lives."

"Oh my god," said Kurt, nearly bouncing. "I can't believe... I've always gone with you."

"Well, your work does speak for itself," said Isabelle. "And there would be some requirements. You would have to live tweet the events. Take some pictures, upload them to our Instagram account, answer a couple of questions here and there."

"So social media obligations," said Kurt. "I can do that."

"Plus blogging the events afterwards, and of course, the final articles for the magazine. We will be sending along a photographer, but your first hand look will have to be your own photos."

Kurt pulled out a notepad and started writing things down.

"Anything else?"

"That's mainly it as far as work," smiled Isabelle. "But you will have to look your best. You are representing us and more than likely you'll be photographed as well." She laughed. "But knowing you, that shouldn't be a problem."

"I will do my best," said Kurt. "And the usual-?"

"Your flight, transportation, and hotel stay will all be paid for," said Isabelle. "Should any needs arise for work, you will be compensated once you return. Oh, and you will need to keep in touch with the Paris office. They may have an assignment or two for you, which of course, you will be paid for as well."

"Sounds wonderful," said Kurt, clapping his hands softly. "My own fashion week!"

"Lucky boy," said Isabelle, giving him a wink. "Have fun you two."

"Rachel's going to freak," Kurt said. "She'll want to do _everything_ in Paris."

* * *

"I'm craving cheese again!" yelled Rachel from the bedroom, a little irritated at her husband. She had wanted to spend the day in her pajamas and not move off the couch (and make Kurt wait on her hand and foot) because she just felt bloated and didn't want to move. Not to mention she was _so_ itchy. It was driving her nuts. But Kurt had mentioned going out to eat to celebrate their upcoming trip (she couldn't wait to be in Paris again) and her last performance coming up soon. She had finally given in, mostly due to Kurt promising a full body massage later. She had not wanted to get dressed up, which is what she was doing. Rachel sighed and put on one of the maternity pieces she had bought: a short purple satin dress with a thin black sash that tied right under her breasts. At least that part of her still looked slim. She left her hair down and slid into a pair of low heels.

"You better have picked a good restaurant," said Rachel pouting. She looked out the window and saw that it was mostly sunny and decided against a sweater.

"I did," said Kurt from the living room. He smirked as he looked at his phone. Technically, it was a bit of a lie. He planned to take her to the restaurant, pretend they had lost his reservations, turn around and go back to their home where their friends from McKinley would be waiting to throw Rachel a baby shower. He had already given Mercedes a key to get in once they had left. Tina had just checked in. She had just gotten off the train and was headed to the apartment and wanted to know if the coast was clear yet.

While he was helping by cleaning up and getting Rachel out of the apartment for an hour, they had not let him in on any of the details, which was kind of annoying him. He was dying to know what they were planning. At least he could see pictures later and help catalogue all the gifts. He was glad the girls were coming to spend time with Rachel. She would enjoy the afternoon with their friends. He hoped she would, at least. She had been a little cranky when she woke up that morning.

Of course, he probably would be cranky too if he felt like a balloon. Rachel had already been clothes shopping once, and they were probably going to have to do it again before they left to go to Paris. He knew it was all part and parcel of the pregnancy gig, though he really wished Rachel would let him help her pick out things that would help flatter her figure. Kurt sighed, thinking maybe he was helping too much. She had let him know quickly the other night that she was quite capable of using her own two feet for something. He had perhaps stepped too far on her independence.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Rachel as she walked out of the bedroom and towards the living room. She was fastening in an earring. She looked beautiful in Kurt's opinion. Even if it was dress casual, he hated lying to her that they weren't really going out.

"You look beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Flatterer," said Rachel with a little smile. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he said. "Come on."

They started out the door of the apartment, and Kurt hit send on the text he had been holding onto as they waited for the elevator.

"Kurt, do you think we should move on that one apartment? I know we had already decided against it once, but I just saw that it was up again, and it is in a location we were satisfied with."

"We could..." said Kurt casually. "That was the one that was near that really good private school, wasn't it?"

"It was," said Rachel. "And it had that extra bedroom."

"Three?" frowned Kurt. He hadn't remembered that. "How much was it?"

"That... isn't important," said Rachel quickly, knowing full well Kurt's hot button issue these days was money. "What is important is that it has a laundry hook up. We won't have to send out for dry cleaning and laundry as much. Which would be rather helpful when we're going through at least two to three baby outfits a day due to spit up, food, juice, or poop."

"I did hate that about our first apartment in Bushwick," grimaced Kurt. The elevator dinged and they started down. "Schedule us another visit."

Rachel nodded and put her arm through Kurt's.

"I think getting up and moving seems to be helping," she said, leaning against his arm. "I don't feel so bloated."

"At least you won't float away," said Kurt, trying to be a little silly.

Rachel giggled at that. "You won't have to tie a string to my ankle."

Kurt gave her a weak chuckle as they headed out into the lobby of their apartment building. Rachel had taken out her compact and was telling Kurt something about one of her co-stars when he looked up to the front doors.

And that was when he saw Tina with a big present under one arm and a very, very large amount of blue, white, and silver balloons in the other hand.

He wanted to groan out loud at this near catastrophe. But he couldn't alert Rachel to the fact that one of their good friends was standing there holding balloons and a gift. It would ruin the fun. Kurt managed to get Tina's attention and sliced his finger across his throat and pointed to Rachel beside him. Tina's eyes went wide and she hid behind one of the grand columns that were all throughout the lobby of the apartment building with only the balloons sticking out. It looked like a peacock trying to hide behind a tree. Tina looked sheepish as Kurt glanced quickly around the column as they passed. Rachel didn't even notice as they headed towards the front door, which made both Tina and Kurt very thankful. She had been putting her compact away and hunting down a tissue to wipe off a bit of lip gloss as she had continued to talk the whole entire way out the door.

* * *

Rachel knew something was up the minute they walked into the restaurant. Kurt had looked nervous before he even put a hand on the door, glancing back at her like something was the matter. When he came back and told her that they had apologized, but they had lost the reservations... she held her tongue. She could tell by the way he was twisting his wedding band and biting his lip on the ride back to their apartment that something was amiss. She wanted to kiss him and tell him the jig was up, but she played along, talking about putting new paint up in the apartment once they finally got a place. Calmly acting like nothing was the matter. She had even held his hand to her belly when the baby was moving.

She was really hoping by this point that whoever was planning the baby shower she knew was coming thought to bring some real food besides just the usual sugar and salt laden fare.

Kurt vowed to make up for their lost lunch once they got to the apartment building. She smiled and nodded, snuggling against his shoulder. She squealed and laughed when she saw Mercedes and Sam waiting in the lobby of the apartment building.

"Mercedes!" she said as she hugged her.

"Honey, if that belly gets any bigger, you're going to fall over," said Mercedes with a grin.

"Ugh, don't even," said Rachel. "I already feel that way." She let go of Mercedes and hugged Sam, who was grinning and holding out his hands like he wanted to touch her abdomen. She nodded and let him place his hands on her stomach. At least Sam asked for permission.

"Did you come to visit? We haven't fixed lunch yet, though Kurt promised me good food..."

"Actually," said Mercedes. "I'm escorting you upstairs." She took Rachel by the hand. "There might be some mutual friends of ours in your apartment."

Rachel squealed and squeezed Mercedes' hand. "I knew it! Kurt was acting weird for some reason. Will there be cake?"

Sam made a noise at that and got a sharp look from Mercedes.

"Of course," she said. "Now come on, you've got baby presents to open."

"Come on Kurt," said Rachel, waving to him as they started to walk.

"You go ahead," said Kurt. "I'm going to go in to work for a couple of-"

"Actually little brother," said a voice from behind Kurt. "You're coming with us."

Kurt spun around and saw Finn, his jaw dropping.

"Finn! What are you doing here," said Kurt, hugging him. "You're supposed to be in Lima."

"Well, since everyone was already coming here to New York, I thought we could make the trip too. Marley really wanted to see Rachel's show, so..."

"It's good to see you," said Kurt. "But- where are we going?"

Finn pulled on Kurt's arm with a knowing smirk.

* * *

"So they're going to get my husband drunk," mused Rachel as she sat between Quinn and Tina on the couch listening to everyone talking. Mercedes was grabbing her something to drink off the snacks table. They had kept her eyes hidden away from some things they entered the apartment. Kitty and Marley were chatting in the corner. She had seen Finn out of the corner of her eye as she and Mercedes headed towards the elevator. She hadn't expected for Finn and Marley to come up to New York since Finn had school, but Brittany and Santana were also sitting there talking excitedly to Quinn about something. And they had come from L.A. Mercedes and Tina had really invited everyone. She had given them all the biggest hugs. Rachel was so glad to see them. It felt like such a long time, even though she saw Mercedes and Quinn a couple of times a month. She and Kitty shared some of the same friends via being theatre people, but they didn't hang out that often.

"Just a couple of drinks," said Tina as she fastened a large blue and silver corsage on Rachel's shoulder. "I doubt the boys will have too many, considering they all have work and such."

"Besides, we're all going out for dinner," said Quinn. "So we all can spend some time together."

"It sounds wonderful," said Rachel. "Guess we have grown out of the potlucks."

"Never," said Mercedes as she handed Rachel a glass of punch. "But since Kurt said you've been on a cheese craving binge, we all decided we were going out for some real NY pizza. Santana here even said it was calling her name all the way from L.A."

Rachel groaned. "My child has ruined me. Grilled cheese is the best smell. Kurt keeps having to make them for me at two and three in the morning."

"Poor Kurt," said Kitty sarcastically. "But it's not like he hasn't gotten benefits from you being pregnant."

"Benefits?" repeated Rachel.

"Like he hasn't been happy with the extra sex?" smirked Kitty. "Even Kurt has to be enjoying all those extra hormones coursing through your body."

"Lord knows Mike did," muttered Tina. Kitty pointed at Tina.

"See? Now come on, fess up. I need to know details."

"I knew there was a reason I liked her," said Quinn, looking over to Santana with a smug look. Santana put her arm around Marley with a protective glare at Quinn, which made the red head laugh.

"Yes, there has been some... extra intimacy, but nothing like you're thinking."

"Come on Rachel, you have to share more than that," said Quinn.

Rachel sighed. She apparently wasn't getting out of this one easily. Not that she minded talking about her sex life, it was just something she normally liked to leave private. "Alright fine... we did take advantage of not having to use birth control. Curling up against Kurt when we're both satisfied is just... one of my favorite things. So yes, Kitty. There has been sex... a lot of sex," confessed Rachel.

"I knew it," smirked Kitty.

"It's so common," said Marley. "One of the women in my childbirth class said she couldn't stop thinking about it. Said her husband finally had to just say no. He couldn't keep up."

"Sugar said she was really wanting sex during her second trimester," said Quinn.

"We need more babies," said Brittany. She came over and sat down next to Rachel, who knew what she wanted. She nodded and Brittany touched her baby bump.

"I can't wait to meet Kurt Jr."

"I think we all can't wait to meet Kurt Jr.," said Tina.

"If it's even a boy," said Rachel. "We decided to wait and find out the gender."

"What do you think it is?" asked Marley.

"I don't know," said Rachel. "I think... I think it might be a girl. I don't know why."

"Mothers usually know," said Kitty, waving her hand.

"Well, this momma needs food," said Rachel. "Can we eat first before gifts?"

"Get get her some snacks so we start the games," said Mercedes to Quinn, rolling her eyes. The blonde looked amused as she stood.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that all this time Rachel's been pregnant, you two have not thought up all the baby songs to karaoke with?" said Artie in disbelief. "Not even _Baby Love_? Come on Kurt, I had more faith in you than that."

"Not a one," said Kurt as he sipped on his Manhattan. "There has been no karaoke. Pregnancy is not as easy as it looks in the movies."

"Dude, I feel ya," said Finn, holding up his beer.

"Here here," said Mike, holding up his glass to Finn's beer. They clinked their drinks.

"We haven't had time to do anything," said Kurt. "It's always one thing or another. Work, appointments, making decisions on the baby... I mean, Rachel just handed me like a two inch stack of papers last night she had printed off that was just the preliminary paperwork for registering with the hospital."

"And it's expensive," agreed Mike. "Without insurance, I'm not even sure we could have afforded the delivery."

"Damn," said Artie.

"Yeah, I think I got lucky that Quinn's mom paid the medical bills," said Puck. "Shit's crazy."

"I'm still making monthly payments to the hospital," said Finn. "But I wouldn't trade the kids for anything."

"Carole would get you," said Kurt with a laugh.

"Alright, enough talking about babies," said Puck. "We're supposed to be drinking and celebrating Kurt's final moments before fatherhood."

"How many of us would have ever thought we'd be sitting around in a bar in New York, drinking to fatherhood?" asked Sam.

"I'm surprised more of you didn't end up as dads in high school," smirked Kurt.

"We could have," said Finn, sipping on a beer. "But that would have been your wife."

Kurt choked on his drink, wiping his mouth on a napkin before kicking Finn under the table. The taller man leaned down to rub his shin with a wince as the others laughed.

"It's not like we had the best of sex education in high school," shrugged Artie.

"McKinley was not that advanced when it came to the subject," said Kurt. "But we had crafts. And Home EC."

"Preparation for the homemaker girls who did get pregnant," quipped Mike.

Finn frowned at that. "And some things haven't changed. We still have those."

"God, it was a backwards environment, wasn't it?" frowned Kurt.

"Just conservative," shrugged Sam. "But at least it's changing."

"Slow as molasses in winter going uphill," said Artie as he adjusted his glasses.

"At least our children will come up in a more tolerant environment than we did," said Finn.

"Hopefully," said Mike.

"So are you ready to be a dad Kurt?" asked Sam. "All the late crying, bottles, diapers..."

"Crying and bottles, yes. The diapers..."

"The smell is pretty horrendous," Mike said with a shudder. "I got put to diaper duty the first two weeks. I never thought I'd smell anything again."

"I think I can handle the smell," said Kurt. "Rachel keeps enough surgical masks on hand for the return of the Black Death." He sat back in his chair, lifting the front up off the floor, just enough to feel like he was leaning back.

"I think we are ready to have a family," he said. He blew out a large breath of air. "Now just to get Rachel through the next few months." He waved down the waitress and ordered another round of drinks. "Without either of us having a break down."

"Here here," said Sam, holding his glass to Kurt's, who clinked it against Sam's before doing the same to Artie's beside him.

* * *

"Oh Quinn, that's adorable! And so useful," gushed Rachel at the little coat, hat, boots, and mittens. They were a light brown, with soft white lining.

"Well, your due date is in November," said Quinn. "I thought you might need something for them to come home in."

"Thank you," said Rachel, smiling at Quinn, who smiled back.

"We can't let baby Hummel get cold," smirked Santana, who stuck a present in her lap.

"Come on, open it. This one's from me."

"Not you and Brittany?" said Rachel, looking at Brittany.

"We got individual gifts," said Brittany. "Santana had an idea of her own."

The Latina looked smug as Rachel started opening the box.

"Aw, little T-shirts," said Rachel. "My daddy..." She started laughing.

"My daddy what?" asked Tina.

Quinn laughed as she read the little shirt over Rachel's shoulder.

"My daddy is gayer than all of you."

Mercedes snorted into her hand to keep from laughing.

"Aww, Mommy's little star," said Rachel as she read the second shirt. "Thank you Santana."

"I thought they fit you two," she grinned. Rachel returned the gesture.

"Mine next," said Kitty. "Marley already told me you were going to breastfeed, so..."

Tina handed Rachel Kitty's package from the pile and she started opening it, curious.

"A bottle warmer," said Rachel. "And from the brand I really liked. Thank you Kitty."

"I figured with all the ice cold bitches around you, got to do something to keep the baby warm and happily fed."

Rachel scoffed. "They aren't that bad Kitty. You like Claire."

"About as far as I can throw her."

"Fellow theatre people," said Quinn to Marley.

"They are really nice," said Rachel.

"So says the girl who smudged all four of them under her heel as she stepped on and over them."

The brunette ignored Kitty, who was sharing mirrored smirks with Santana as Tina handed Rachel another present.

"Marley, you didn't have to..."

"I did," said Marley. "You and Kurt did a lot for us. Keeping Finn calm did more for my labor than the epidural."

"God, I loved mine," sighed Tina, looking dreamily at the ceiling.

"How are you going to labor?" asked Quinn. "Did you decide yet?"

"Not completely no," said Rachel as she held the little bibs that Marley had picked out. Even though she had been hesitant at first when Kurt had told her the idea of ducks, everything that kept popping up was so cute. She adored the little plate and spoons that Marley had gotten. It wasn't anything they could use for the baby right away, except for the bibs and burp cloths, but the baby's first plate and bowl were something that would come in handy at a later date. Rachel smiled at them, picturing someday when she could use them.

"I think I want to do a natural labor."

"Nothing at all?" asked Kitty, looking skeptical.

"Yeah, I see that happening," said Santana. "Berry birthing anything from those loins will involve drugs. Lots of drugs."

"I think I can deal with the intensity of contractions and the bearing down need on my own," said Rachel. "Just the thought of it happening over many hours makes me wonder a little about my stamina and reserve."

"You can do it," said Tina. "If Marley and I could survive it..."

"Thank you," said Rachel. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"More presents," said Mercedes. "Come on girl, we still have food to eat."

Rachel laughed as Tina placed another gift in her lap. The present was covered in a yellow duckling wrapping paper saying their ABC's all across it.

"Aww, Brittany," said Rachel as she opened it. Inside on top was a onesie complete with little soft booties and a hat all in red and yellow with a duck patten. It wouldn't have been Rachel's first choice, but it was so cute she couldn't say anything. She took out the small box and underneath was a large stuffed duck, just big enough for little toddler fingers to hold onto and snuggle with. Rachel could picture their child carrying it around someday.

"They're both adorable. Thank you," she said. Quinn picked up the stuffed duck and cuddled it, which made Brittany giggle.

"I now have to get Quinn one," she said, smiling at her friend.

"You do," laughed Rachel as Quinn stuck it back in the box.

"Mine next," said Tina. She plopped another big present into Rachel's lap. "I know we already talked about part of it, so don't be surprised..."

"I know," said Rachel. She started opening the present, amused at Tina's choice of musical note wrapping paper. She and Tina had already talked about bathing and she wasn't surprised when upon opening the present, Tina had gotten her a bath set with shampoo, oil, lotion, and powder, baby bathrobe for after the bath, and a comb and brush set.

"My child is going to be so taken care of," she said as she lifted out the baby bath tub that had been underneath the bath supplies.

"It'll be properly bathed at least," said Quinn, teasing Rachel.

"Just wait till Kurt finds some baby moisturizers and lip balm," said Santana. "Your child will have more skin care products than he does."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that. They all watched as Tina dragged a large present to her. The Jewish woman was amazed by the size, but once she saw the purple wrapping paper, she gave a side glance at Mercedes.

"Yes, it's from me," said the black woman. "I don't do small, you know that."

Rachel hugged Mercedes around the shoulders. She didn't even know what was in the box yet, but she knew it'd be something very useful and fabulous. And as she started ripping opening the present, she wasn't wrong.

"Oh Mercedes..." said Rachel, her jaw dropping as she finished unwrapping the gift and looking over to her fellow singer.

"I told you I don't do small," she said smugly.

"A car seat and a jogger in one?" said Rachel. "Kurt's going to love you."

"That is nice," said Marley. "I could have used that when I took the kids to the park."

"And as usual, Mercedes blows us all out of the water," said Tina, teasing their friend.

"It's also a stroller," said Mercedes. "The girl at the store demonstrated. I thought since it folded up easily, it'd be helpful getting on the subway and such."

"Thank you," said Rachel. "All of you. I can't wait to show Kurt. Especially Santana's little shirts."

The Latina looked amused at that.

* * *

Kurt was laughing at Artie when they got off the elevator and headed towards his apartment. He had been sarcastically making jokes at Puck's semi-drunken state, which had amused all of them. But they were supposed to meet back up with the girls at his home, and he was kinda curious about Rachel's presents. He hoped they could mark a couple of things off their checklist.

"See Rachel? We brought your husband home all in one piece," said Sam as soon as they entered the apartment. Kurt stuck his keys back in his pocket and rolled his eyes. Finn grinned at him as he rolled Artie inside.

"Kurt!" said Brittany as she approached. He gasped and gave her a hug.

"I didn't know you and Santana had come in."

"Well, the trip was two-fold," said Santana as she walked up. "I had a meeting and Mercedes called and told me you losers were having a baby shower."

"It's good to see you too Santana," said Kurt as he hugged her.

"Congratulations on the sproglet. Pretty soon you'll get to relieve Rachel Berry dramatic childhood all over again."

"Thanks," said Kurt sarcastically. The alcohol in his system was making him a little tipsy, so he wasn't even going to bother with a scathing remark to come back with.

"I'm sure the baby will be dancing and singing when he or she is born."

"Of course," said Santana with a grin. "It wouldn't be your child if they didn't."

Kurt waved his hand idly, and saw the food over her shoulder.

"Oooh, cupcakes."

Santana smirked at him and Kurt joined Sam at the table, who was filling himself up a plate.

"They still have a lot of food left over for a girls baby shower," said Puck.

"That's because we knew you _boys_ would crash early," said Mercedes. She kissed Sam's cheek and took a white chocolate pretzel off his plate. Kurt took a cupcake and headed to the living room. Rachel lit up when she saw him and gestured for him to come over to the couch and started showing him the gifts and cards as everyone was talking.

"Mercedes!" he said in wonder when he saw the stroller. She grinned at him.

"I thought you'd like that."

"Oh honey, it's too much."

"No, you'll be needing it. Can't come home from the hospital without a car seat."

"Thank you," said Kurt.

"Those are some funky balloons on the cupcakes," said Puck, sitting beside Quinn.

Mercedes and Santana shared an evil grin.

"Those aren't supposed to be balloons," said Mercedes.

"Then what-?" said Puck.

"Why don't you take a guess?" said Santana, giving Puck a very smug look.

Sam nearly choked on his cupcake. Puck looked appalled, a bit of the white icing still stuck on the side of his lip. It was then Kurt lost it, burying his head in his arms while everyone around them was laughing too. Marley was as red as her hair, but she was grinning at Sam and Puck. Finn was nudging the cupcake to the other side of his plate. Kurt finally just had to get up and leave the room from laughing too hard.

"If he thinks the cupcake was bad, he should have seen the cake," said Mercedes.

"Let's not bruise the boys' egos too much," mused Quinn. "Although Rachel took to the cake better than I thought she would."

"It's a fun cake," shrugged Mercedes. She started laughing when Sam couldn't resist the other cupcake on his plate and stuck it in his mouth.

"It's funny how appalled the boys reacted to the simple sperm cupcakes," said Quinn. Kitty was still cackling as Artie handed her back one of the sweet treats. She walked over to where Mercedes and Quinn were standing near the food.

"I have to say, I think the best reaction was Kurt's."

Both Quinn and Mercedes grinned.

"You all planned this," said Kitty, looking surprised.

"We love our boy, and what Kurt doesn't know is that they've been just...outrageous in their reactions about Kurt being a father. I know he's been taking the texts and things like a trooper. So this was our... small way of getting back at them. And to tease Rachel. Mostly to tease Rachel, but you know."

"Genius," grinned Kitty, looking over to where Kurt finally came back to the living room and walked over to Mercedes.

"I can't believe you of all people helped with this."

"Santana helped," said Quinn. "We couldn't decide on a cake design, so we decided to have a little fun."

"I don't think I've laughed that hard in weeks," said Kurt. The apples of his cheeks were still red.

"You should have seen your wife's reaction to the cake," said Mercedes.

"What did..."

Mercedes took out her phone and showed Kurt pictures. It had been a small two layer cake done in blue icing with a small white ball sitting on top. And on top of that sat a white object Kurt could only guess what it was and it made him chuckle. On the side of the ball that Kurt guess was supposed to represent the egg was a sign that said "Later Bitches!" All across the side of the cake was a line of sperm headed towards the egg. The cupcakes had been lined up the same.

"That's hilarious," said Kurt. "I feel like I should be appalled by this... but after watching Finn and Puck..."

"Well, then you can buy us pizza for dinner as a congratulations for a prank well done," said Quinn, laughing at Kurt,

"I'll buy the breadsticks," he said. "But right after I get to see if your gifts fit into our possible color scheme."


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel's last day onstage had included more excitement than she realized there would be. She had done a couple of interviews, telling everyone how she was looking forward to seeing her successor take over the role and what new take on it they would bring. Although she was getting tired of answering about her pregnancy. While she was giving up the stage for a little bit to relax a little and take care of it, the baby wasn't the end all be all of herself. As soon as she was able, she was going to find a new show. Or perhaps a movie.

She smiled at the thought of doing a movie again. Kurt was in talks about a new project, and they were very interested in him. His agent wanted him to go out to California and meet with the producers and director, but the timing had been bad with their trip to Paris. She almost wanted to smack him about the idea that he might give it up, but he had spoken with the director and had hoped they could push it back a couple of weeks.

She fanned herself in the dressing room. Being pregnant during a New York summer was getting to her. She only had a couple of more interviews to do before the show, one which was a joint interview with her successor, Maiyan.

There was a knock on the door and Rachel checked her powder one more time before going to answer it.

"Shelby," she said with a big smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see your last show silly," she said with a small laugh. "I wouldn't miss it for anything." She looked around the room at all the flowers Rachel had gotten. They were even spilling out into the hallway. "And I'm not the only one, I see."

"I'm surprised you got a ticket," said Rachel. "I heard they were in hot commodity."

"Well, I had a little help," Shelby said with a smile. "I had called Kurt to see if he knew when they were going to start putting up tickets, and he said he had already reserved me one."

"Sounds like him," said Rachel, shaking her head.

"I must be special, considering how much you said he was starting to worry about things for you three."

"He's just a worry wart," said Rachel. "My husband has gone into dad mode. I think I've lost him forever."

"Oh sweetheart," laughed Shelby. "I know it feels that way..,." She came over and sat down in the chair across from Rachel and patted her hands. "But he's just being careful."

"I know, I guess I'm just missing us."

"It's no longer just the two of you. It is hard getting used to. Kurt's just overcompensating. It'll catch up with him and one day you'll be aggravated at him for not taking things seriously. Probably the first time he's teaching your child how to play in the sandbox and they're both covered in sand and looking for lost toys."

Rachel could help but giggle at that image.

"I can't see Kurt in the sandbox, but thank you."

"I know it feels like everything is baby centered," said Shelby. "I know it was for your dads. But you two are still you. Maybe you can remind him of that a little."

"Maybe," agreed Rachel. "You always have such good advice." She got up and hugged Shelby.

"Moms' usually do."

"I feel sorry for my children. I'm not sure how much sage advice I'm going to give them."

"Children?" said Shelby, seemingly surprised. "So there's going to be more than one for me to love?"

"Possibly," said Rachel. "We've talked about it."

"I can't wait," said Shelby, clapping her hands. Rachel was reminded of herself for a moment. "But first, I know I've already given you a gift... But I found this in one of my old boxes from when I moved around a lot." Shelby held up a bag. "It might not mean anything now, but... it helped me through a lot of times in my life." She opened it and pulled out a soft pink and blue blanket.

"This is the only thing I had of you for a long time," said Shelby. "You were so tiny when the nurses wrapped you up in it. I got to hold you briefly... maybe 20, 30 minutes before they let your dads in. They brought their own things to take you home with. The blanket got left behind. And I kept it."

"This was mine?" said Rachel, bewildered.

"For a very brief amount of time," said Shelby. "I'm sure the hospital wasn't happy I ran off with it, but you... you were there."

While Rachel knew her dads had things from her baby years and childhood, this felt different as she held it in her hands. It held potential memories, of a time when she could have been her mother's daughter.

"Thank you," said Rachel. "I know this means a lot to you."

"It did and it does still," smiled Shelby. "But the memory has faded some. I do have your cell phone number and know where you live. It's not like I can't see you if I wanted to."

Rachel hugged her mother, which made the older woman laugh.

"You aren't supposed to get emotional till AFTER the show."

"I think I'm allowed to get emotional at any time," laughed Rachel. "Especially since someone is moving. I think they are restless."

"Are they really?" asked Shelby. Rachel took Shelby's hand and held it to her baby belly.

"Really moving in there," said Shelby in awe. "You didn't do that much. Every once in a while you'd give me a good kick. Usually when I was cooking or vacuuming. I don't think you liked the heat or the noise."

There was another knock on the door, and one of the director's assistants was standing at the door when Rachel opened it.

"Your next interview is here. They're setting up."

"I'd better get going then," said Shelby. "I'll see you onstage."

"Enjoy the show," laughed Rachel, wiping a tear away. Shelby waved as she left. Rachel looked down at the blanket in her hand. She wondered for a moment what life would have been like if Shelby had taken her instead of giving her to her fathers.

* * *

"Your girlfriends have a good taste," said Kurt as he looked over the presents Rachel had gotten from her theatre friends at a luncheon baby shower they had thrown for her.

"They usually are pretty good at picking out the finer things in life," said the brunette as she tried to close her suitcase. The zipper wouldn't budge, no matter how much she tried.

"Although they did get warned by Kitty not to go to Target."

"I'm not that bad," said Kurt, giving his wife a look.

"No, but you do appreciate good quality," said Rachel. She sighed and sat down on the bed next to her suitcase.

"It's not closing Kurt."

"I told you," he said. "You've got too much in there."

"Yeah well, I have extra worries," she said with a whine. "Extra shoes if my feet swell, a couple of nursing bras just in case, extra pajamas if I get too cold or hot..."

"You know we can always buy you extra things in Paris."

"Yes I realize that," said Rachel, looking up at her husband. "But I'm so used to my things."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, smoothing her hair.

"And here I thought I'd be the one panicking about what to pack."

"You're put together, as always," said Rachel. "The cameras will love you."

"Funny," said Kurt. "Hopefully I will be avoiding them and just doing my job."

"You know _Vogue_ will relish it if _you're_ the one getting all the media attention."

"That's Anna's job, not mine," said Kurt. He started pulling out Rachel's clothes and refolding them to fit into her suitcase.

"Are your dresses in the garment bag?"

Rachel nodded as she went into the bathroom and got her makeup kit.

"Got enough things to keep you occupied for eight hours?"

"I think I can keep myself entertained for the length of the flight yes," said Rachel sarcastically. "Did you know Mr. Schue came for the last day?"

"He was there?" said Kurt, leaning his head to the side as he listened to Rachel while packing.

"He and Mom had drinks after the show," said Rachel. "Guess he got away from the school long enough."

"It's a wonder, running a whole entire arts school," commented Kurt, frowning as he looked over her bag.

"Do you really need all these shoes?"

"Yes," said Rachel. "Not a word. I saw your suitcase."

Kurt gave her a glare as he started rearranging her bag again.

"I wonder why he didn't come say hi," said Rachel with a frown.

"Well, you were a little busy," said Kurt, shrugging. "Even the Times was there taking photos. Maybe he didn't want to disturb you." He folded the top of the suitcase over and zipping it. He looked over to Rachel, a little smug as he zipped it further.

"Is that a hint Hummel?" teased Rachel as he sat her suitcase on the floor.

"It might be," he said, leaning down and kissing her neck.

"I can't believe we get to get away for a few days, even if you do have to work."

"Well, it is a working vacation. Not that you can call fashion shows work for me."

Rachel laughed at that, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too," said Kurt. He kissed her gently, putting a hand down on the bed as he leaned in closer. They kissed again and the both of them wanted more. She pulled him onto the bed by the arm so they were laying on their sides. His breath was hot on her ear and neck and Rachel felt his hands go for under her skirt and separating her legs. She looked up at him with wanting eyes as he pulled off her underwear.

"Kurt..."

"Shhh," he said as his fingers went inside her. Gasping softly, she pulled closer so she could feel more of his hand. They had sex from many different positions, but laying on their sides was not one they had done more than a couple of times. Now it was becoming more common as her belly had been growing and she had heard many stories of how not to lay on her back for a long length of time. She went to kissing his shoulder and down his chest as she undid the buttons on his shirt.

"I thought we'd be doing this in Paris."

"I think we need to get an early start."

Rachel let out a loud moan she wasn't even ashamed of. She so needed this, She pulled off the shirt she had been wearing. The skirt would have to wait till Kurt's fingers weren't inside her body and pleasuring her. She just wanted to come as she nuzzled Kurt's neck and slid her hands inside his open shirt.

She groaned when Kurt's phone went off.

"Don't answer it," she said as he looked down.

"Might I remind you of where my hand was?" he asked, gesturing as he was leaning on his left hand. "Could you..."

Rachel whined and groped Kurt's pocket for his phone, making sure there was a lot more groping than actually finding his phone. She finally did get it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Um, yes," said Rachel, sitting up. She wrapped an arm around her chest. "This is Kurt's Hummel's phone. I'm his wife, Rachel. He's a little preoccupied at the moment. Yes, I am Rachel Berry. _That_ Rachel Berry." Kurt rolled his eyes. Rachel stood up and looked over to Kurt, who was sitting up now and rubbing his hands down his thighs in anticipation of taking his phone.

"Oh. Oh, okay, well I'll let him now," said Rachel with a big grin, giving Kurt a thumbs up gesture. "Thank you sir, thank you so much." She hung up the phone with a grin as she bounced up and down lightly on the balls of her feet with a loud squeal.

"What is it?" said Kurt.

"They still want to talk to you about doing the movie," said Rachel. "Next week. They want you to fly out to California. Kurt, this could be a leading role for you."

"You're... you're kidding right?" said Kurt, looking surprised as he stood.

"No," said Rachel. "That was the director. He had already spoken to your agent."

"I've... I've got to book a ticket," said Kurt, walking around the room. "And... well, I can't pack... but another movie... I could be doing another movie!" He screamed, putting a hand over his mouth. Rachel laughed at him.

"How about first we climb back into the bed?"

"Can I book the ticket first?"

Rachel gave him an evil look and grabbed him by his open shirt and pulled him back over to the bed.

* * *

"I have never been so happy to be off a plane," groaned Rachel as she sat down in the lobby of the hotel. She rubbed a hand across her baby bump before moving to take off her purse.

"You had better be appreciative of what I do for you," she said, looking down at her abdomen. Her baby was only about the size of a spaghetti squash, but he or she felt more like five bowling balls after their flight to Paris from New York. It had been delayed an hour, and Rachel had almost wanted to give up and go home.

"You too," said Rachel, smacking the side of Kurt's hip as he stood beside her.

"Geez, violent much?" he said. rubbing the spot. "Your hands are getting harder."

"Wimp," she said, rubbing the spot after he did. "And sorry."

"Apology semi-accepted," he said. "Just be glad at least I had called ahead and got us transportation to the hotel. You could have been walking and this hotel isn't anywhere near anything, really."

"And you would be sleeping on the couch for 18 years," said Rachel sarcastically.

"Then you can go find your own hotel in Paris," smirked Kurt.

Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"You-"

He patted her hand as he looked around for the concierge, who was checking to see if their room was ready. The previous guests had decided to stay a couple more days and it left Kurt and Rachel without a room. So they had upgraded them free of charge to one of the suites when they realized he worked for _Vogue_ and had stayed there more than a few times. Rachel thought the whole thing had been kind of silly till Kurt reminded her that the magazine often used the hotel on a semi-regular basis and the staff did like repeat customers.

Rachel looked around the room, And they probably liked it for it's decor, obviously. It was very eclectic. She did like their style. The dark red chandelier in the middle of the space was absolutely gorgeous.

"You know I wouldn't leave you," said Kurt, still holding onto her hand.

"One would hope," said Rachel. "Considering I am carrying your offspring."

"He or she is yours too."

"Still your child," teased Rachel. "In our male dominated society, it is the basis of your perceived virility."

"I would hope that my place in our culture isn't mandated by how many children I have procreated."

Rachel laughed and stood up, rubbing her lower back.

"I think one or two will do you well."

Kurt shook his head. She giggled at him.

"You know I'm just teasing honey."

"You're still finding your own hotel room," smirked Kurt.

"I'll think I'll take this one. And the bed. And the shower. I feel like I need a dozen after being on the plane with all those people."

"Funny how the plane makes you feel icky, but New York doesn't with its millions more people from all walks of life and varying levels of medical care."

Rachel sniffed. "Wide open spaces. I just know I got some sort of germs being in those confined quarters with all those strangers and be sick in Paris."

"You're incorrigible."

"Yes, I realize that," said Rachel. "But if it wasn't for my good habits, we both would have never made it through flu season out first year at NYADA without missing tons of classes."

"Like I don't have good habits?" said Kurt, giving her a look that said he was about to call her out on that.

"No, you have excellent habits," said Rachel, nodding. "Always have. But what you don't do is slow down and rest when you're not feeling well."

Kurt didn't say anything as the concierge appeared and told Kurt the room was ready and that a bellhop had already taken their things upstairs. Kurt showed Rachel to the elevator and they headed up to their room with the key in hand. The grey hallways were textured and the warm lighting put Rachel as ease. She just wanted to grab something to eat and sleep. But when Kurt opened the door and held it open for her to enter, she was greeted by a dozen roses on the side table by the door. She picked them up, holding them to her with a squeal. She heard Kurt chuckle and she turned around and kissed him.

"Sneak," she said.

"Go on," said Kurt, nodding his head towards the room. It was all done up in black, white, greys, and red. The floors were a gray-ish silver and the walls a shiny black lacquer. Large grey curtains separated the bedroom and bath. Even though there was so much dark in the room, there was a lot of light, making even the floor sparkle.

"No wonder you like this place," said Rachel.

"It is a nice hotel," said Kurt as he sat down his bag at the desk. Candles were lit around the room, and a bottle of champagne was sitting chilling on ice by the couch in the seating area. A tray of chocolate covered strawberries was sitting beside what Rachel could only assume was their dinner.

"Kurt, you ordered in already? When?"

"At the airport. I knew you probably wouldn't want to go out after the long trip."

"You're wonderful," she said, rubbing his sides with both her hands as she leaned into him. "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you."

"I'm thinking some sort of demon pact," said Kurt, trying to hold back a smile and a laugh when Rachel gave him a sharp look.

"That had better be a joke," she said.

"Mostly," said Kurt, kissing her forehead and weaseling out of her grip. He went over to the door that led to the balcony and opened them to the open air. The view of the city made Rachel sigh as she walked over to him. She closed her eyes and just let the city's feel sink into her being.

"Can we move here?"

Kurt chuckled under his breath and wrapped his arms protectively around her belly.

"I wanted to do something special for you since I know I'm going to be a little busy," said Kurt. "And this is the city of love. So I have a couple of surprises."

"Aw Kurt," said Rachel. "You didn't have to. I'm just happy to get away with you for a little while."

"Think of it as my baby shower gift," said Kurt. "For one, I got you a massage set up for this weekend."

"You're just full of surprises," said Rachel. He rubbed her shoulders.

"I know we've been a little busy with everything, so I just wanted to show my own appreciation."

"Kurt... you do that every day when you look at me," said Rachel. "That I get to be someone special in your eyes is enough."

"Well, you've been a trooper," he said. "Trying to do the show and carrying our child... I know it's not easy."

"He or she does like to kick and move," said Rachel with a smile. "But I wouldn't expect any less from our baby."

"Since we're the city of lights and love, what do you want to see tomorrow?"

Rachel's smile was as wide as the moon above as she started listing off the things she wanted to do.

* * *

After lunch in Le Marais and a quick trip to see Notre Dame again and take pictures a couple of days later, Rachel was ready to go back to the hotel and rest. She was sitting on a bench next to a busy street and texting Kurt, who was in a showing.

"Rachel Berry right?"

She looked up and saw a man standing a couple of feet away, raising his sunglasses. Another man stood next to him, and they both looked familiar. She frowned, thinking.

"Scott. Scott Hillsby," she said, suddenly remembering.

"Ah, you do remember," he said with a grin as he approached to shake her hand. "It's good to see you again, even when we're both far away from home."

"It has been a while," she said with a grin as she started to stand. She couldn't not greet one of Broadway's more formidable directors.

"No, no, don't get up," said Scott. gesturing. "You definitely look like you need to be resting. Not to say that you don't look great, you do... I just put my foot in my mouth, didn't I?"

Rachel laughed. "It's alright. I'm good. I just needed to rest my feet for a few moments after walking around all morning. I love just seeing the city."

"We do as well," said Scott. "If I can drag my husband Lawrence here away from the office."

"Sounds like my husband too," smiled Rachel. "Although I need to send him back to the stage. Got any projects coming up?"

"Now that sounds like a hint if I've ever heard one," commented Lawrence.

"No kidding," chuckled Scott. "And sadly, I've taken a break from the stage and enjoying some time off."

"You sound like me," smiled Rachel.

"Except there's a child involved in yours," said Lawrence. "I can't convince Scott to adopt for nothing."

"Oh no," said Scott. "I am not doing babies. Pickles is bad enough."

"Pickles?" asked Rachel. "You have a child named Pickles?" She always knew Broadway people were out there, but that might be pushing it more than Northwest or Blue Ivy.

" _His_ golden retriever," said Scott. "It's worse than a child at demanding attention."

"I am so glad Kurt and I haven't had any animal children," said Rachel. "Although both of us want a cat I think."

"You should," said Lawrence. "Scott, we need to get going if we're going to make it on time."

"Right," said Scott with a nod. He extended his hand to Rachel again.

"Call me sometime at the end of the year," he said, pulling out a card holder from his pocket and handing her one. "I may just have a project in mind if you'd like."

Rachel smiled happily. "I will Mr. Hillsby."

"Call me Scott," he said with a wave goodbye. Rachel watched as they walked away from her, hand in hand through the crowds.

Rachel kicked her feet happily on the bench and squealed as she texted Kurt. He was going to be so jealous.

Not that she wasn't jealous of him going to L.A. next week. Because she totally was. And it was probably the reason why Kurt was being so nice and surprising her with the little extras here and there. He was already banking on the fact that he was going to be filming within the next year and she was going to be doing all the childcare, her dirty, underhanded sneak of a husband. She growled under her breath and crossed her arms.

She was going to make him pay for a massage AND a spa treatment.

* * *

It was late when Kurt got back to the hotel from one of the shows. He had not wanted to miss Berluti, and as usual, he wasn't disappointed. He loved their products, especially their loafers. As much as he liked Cole Haan, he thought Berluti might edge them out just a little bit this year.

He sighed as he slid the key card in the lock and opened the door to their room. Rachel had already come with him earlier in the trip to Givenchy and Valentino, and although he knew she enjoyed the whole spectacle, it was not something she would do a lot of. Plus, she was having fun being a tourist. Maybe sometime in the future they could plan a trip back to Paris so they could go places together.

"Kurt," he heard as he sat down his bag and took out his laptop.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he said with a smile as Rachel crossed the room and came up to him. She was in his bathrobe and smelled like bubble bath.

"I love that soaker tub," she said with a sigh. "And when you open the windows, it's gorgeous."

"Nothing like the humid, Parisian air to make a bath even more warm," he said, pulling up the screen on the laptop and turning it on.

"Mmhmm," said Rachel. " _Flashdance_ was lovely by the way."

"Good," said Kurt as he sat down. "I thought you might like it."

Rachel started rubbing Kurt's shoulders and he relaxed under her hands. He leaned his head down and she started massaging his neck.

"You're tense," she said.

"Just tired," said Kurt.

"No parties tonight?"

"Working," said Kurt. "I can't attend everything."

"Hey," said Rachel softly. "Is everything alright Kurt?"

He sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"Yes... Well, no. Isabelle called. _GQ_ 's writer has gotten some sort of stomach bug and is probably going to be out for the rest of the trip. He's in the hospital actually. So I'm going to be pulling double duty for a couple of days."

"That's great Kurt," said Rachel. "More exposure for you. But maybe not for the guy in the hospital bed."

"And more work," said Kurt. Rachel started rubbing his neck again and he sighed, enjoying her touch.

"You can keep doing that the rest of the night."

"You need to be sleeping," she said, running her hands through the back of his hair.

"So should you," said Kurt.

"Yes, but I can be lazy and sleep in."

"Lucky," mumbled Kurt.

"Bed," she said gently as she slipped her hands around his waist.

"Let me upload this latest review and pictures," he said tiredly. "Then I'll go."

"Meet any cute models there?" asked Rachel innocently. "I could use a nightcap."

Kurt turned and gave her a glare. Rachel got a bit of glee whenever she would tease him about other men.

"Oh I see how it is. You want to keep me home and-"

"Don't _even_ finish that statement," said Kurt, pointing a finger in her direction. "One of my co-workers already has asked if you're dropping out of your career to be a stay at home mom."

"Hardly. We'll just have to raise our child and other future children on stage and in cast trailers."

"Of course," said Kurt. He give her a small bemused smile at her appearance. "You are cute barefoot and pregnant."

"Like I would ever starve the world of my skills," said Rachel. She sat down in his lap and ran a hand down his chest.

"You on the other hand, have my undivided attention."

"Lucky me," said Kurt sarcastically. They both laughed. Rachel laid her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Breakfast with you was nice this morning, thank you."

"Would you ever want someone else?" said Kurt. "I know-"

"Stop it," she said, cuddling into his neck. "You know I'm just teasing you."

He sighed and rubbed her lower back with his thumb.

"I'm not getting any work done like this, by the way."

"Well, being near you is calming your child. He or she is kicking up a storm."

"Really?" said Kurt. Rachel nodded.

"I thought the bath might help, but I think this one might be a water baby."

"Swimming lessons," said Kurt. Rachel nodded and untied her robe. She put Kurt's hand on her left side not far from her ribs. Kurt made a noise as he felt the distinct little movements. He leaned down and kissed her belly.

"Maybe he or she will grow up to a beautiful dancer."

"Kick boxer," mumbled Rachel. Kurt laughed softly.

"I think they will be perfect whatever they are," he said, smiling as he rubbed her side. "I can't wait to meet him or her."

"Just not anytime in the next few days," muttered Rachel.

"Don't want our baby to have a French birth certificate?" teased Kurt.

"I may have packed a baby blanket, clothes, and things just in case," said Rachel. "But I'm not planning to go into labor."

* * *

Rachel was so glad to be back in New York after Paris. Although she loved the city and the atmosphere, there was no place like home. And she had giggled when the first thing that happened was Mercedes showing Rachel a picture of her and Kurt at one of the after events by text. She had to admit, Kurt had been right about the black and silver dress. She did look rather nice in the photographs. She was going to have to get online and start saving some of the photos to her laptop.

And Kurt's work had earned him some kudos from his colleagues. He had gotten featured in both _GQ_ and _Vogue_ magazine, as well as their websites. Everyone had liked his perspective on things, and he had come home practically glowing his first day back at work after the trip. Sam had teased him at dinner that he had pregnancy glow too, although Rachel knew her best friend and husband was just proud that he had worked hard and was getting the accolades for it. While he had treated her during the whole trip, he had hardly done anything for himself, other than enjoyable meals and a few glasses of wine. And that one time she did catch him in the bath, soaking in what was a massive amount of bubbles. But it hadn't remained just his for long.

She had said goodbye to him at the airport on Wednesday and had lunch with Mercedes afterwards while he headed to L.A. They had gone shopping after that, finding a few things here and there that Rachel had been looking for. One of the nice things about Mercedes' having a body guard was now she had a car to take her places. It helped with the shopping bags, and it really cut down on the amount of photographers trying to catch a photo or two.

"So how was Paris, really?" asked Mercedes as they were waiting on an pizza order for Sam. Rachel smiled.

"It was good. I think Kurt got really flustered, but he pulled through."

"Yeah, he said he felt bad that he didn't get to spend time with you like he wanted."

"He tried to do too much," said Rachel. "He put all his effort into surprising me with things here and there, and while I enjoyed them, I don't think he got to do anything he really wanted to do."

Mercedes frowned. "But it was work."

Rachel nodded. "I think he was torn. We both did have a good time. And we did spend some time together. Mostly in the hotel room, and the bath we took together in that soaker tub was delightful."

"Sounds sexy," said Mercedes.

"Not with all the bubbles and water all over the place," said Rachel with a laugh. "We made a bit of a mess."

"Well, I never expected to see you two here," said Quinn as she hugged on Mercedes' shoulders with a laugh. "And here I thought I could grab some pizza for dinner after work and run."

"I'm getting pizza for Sam," said Mercedes. "Rachel and I went shopping and he's starving, the poor big baby. Not like we don't have food in the house."

"Speaking of babies," teased Quinn. "Did they learn French while you were there?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'll know until he or she is born saying 'Bonjour.' to the doctor."

"I'm banking on it to come out singing," said Mercedes.

"In French," said Quinn as she looked over the menu board above their heads.

Rachel scoffed. "I'm letting you two teach him or her 'Frère Jacques' when they get old enough."

"Just as long as you teach them 'Don't Rain on My Parade," said Mercedes with a grin.

"Only the best go to song," said Rachel with a small smile.

"I'm surprised Kurt hasn't been singing to the baby in French," said Quinn after going and putting in her order.

"We've been recording all sorts of things," said Rachel. "Auditory development isn't complete till around 24 weeks, so we were holding off on the big things till then. Though the other day Kurt was reading one of his articles to them while I was trying to nap. Like the baby could help with proofreading and sentence structure."

"One kick means good work, two kicks for that needs improvement," said Mercedes as Quinn sat down at their table. The thought made them all three giggle.

"We need to plan another group spa day," said Rachel. "I so enjoyed my massage in Paris."

"That does sound good," agreed Quinn. "I could use another good facial scrub."

"Pedicure?" said Mercedes.

"Ugh, mine keep growing. I don't know if I can without it looking awful in a couple of days," pouted Rachel.

"Perks and un-perks of pregnancy," said Quinn. "Just wait till after the baby is born and all the body changes you have to go through before you feel normal again."

Mercedes wrinkled her nose, which made them both chuckle at their friend.

"Don't," said the black woman. "I don't want to know. I don't _want_ to know."

Both Quinn and Rachel laughed.

"You two are going to enjoy yourselves when Sam and I finally have kids, aren't you?"

"I think Tina will be worse," said Rachel.

"Oh, she's miserable right now," said Mercedes. "Haven't you heard? She's pregnant again. Complete surprise. Mike's still in a state of shock. She kept throwing up."

"I've got to call her," said Rachel, taking out her phone to send Kurt a text about it. "After all that teasing she about me and Kurt not being careful..."

"I think she's paying for it," shrugged Mercedes. "She can barely eat anything."

"Poor Tina," said Quinn.

"Yeah, Blaine went to visit with an armload of Sprite, ginger tea, and Cheerios the other weekend when Mike was away."

"Hopefully not the cheerleading kind," commented Rachel. Quinn started laughing, which made the brunette grin.

"Oh God. High school," said the blonde.

"So glad we're not back there," said Mercedes.

"I can't even imagine any more," said Rachel.

"I think we're better off," said Quinn.

Mercedes heard her name being called, and went and got her pizza.

"So what about you?" asked Quinn. "Not having pizza for dinner tonight with Kurt?"

"Not tonight," said Rachel. "He's on his way to L.A. He was going to see if Brittany and Santana wanted to meet him for dinner, but I think Santana's still filming. Brittany said she couldn't wait to see him though."

"They'll have fun," said Quinn with a smile. "Kurt have an interview for _Vogue_ or something?"

"Movie role maybe," said Rachel. "I think he may get this part."

"Good for him."

"Yeah, I'm excited," said Rachel. "I know he loves his job at the magazine website, but I love seeing him acting."

Quinn nodded. "You both are really good at it."

"I'd like to think so," said Rachel, smiling big. "I'm keeping my connections open so hopefully something will come available after the baby is born and we've had a suitable amount of time to bond."

* * *

Kurt was more than happy to be headed back to New York after flying out to L.A. for a meeting about an upcoming movie he would be playing a main character in, which was new for him. But everything had gone great, the casting director had really liked him, and the movie director and one of the producers had been sitting in on his audition. He was really beginning to believe he had the part. And Brittany had taken him out to celebrate afterwards, which had lead to an amusing evening of the two of them traversing through the streets of L.A. happily tipsy and without a care in the world. Brittany had told him that she secretly thought all the really tall palm trees were alien bases, and he could almost see what she meant. But it had probably been the alcohol talking.

He had been running late to get on the plane after being held up by security, but managed to make it in before they closed the door. He looked for his seat number, which turned out to be fairly easy since the plane was full. He had almost wanted to groan when he realized he would be sitting beside a woman and her young child. Kids were so annoying on planes.

But then again... he was going to be a father soon himself, so he needed to get used to the idea. Rachel was due in November and it was nearly July already. He greeted the mom with a smile as he put his luggage in the overhead compartment. As he sat down, a blond haired little boy enthusiastically greeted Kurt. He held out a bag of gummy bears.

"Want one mister?"

"Can I have a red one?" asked Kurt, humoring the kid. The mom laughed.

"Mommy likes the cherry ones too," said the little boy, standing up in his seat and holding up the bag to Kurt.

"Kevin, sit down honey."

Kurt smiled and took a red one before Kevin sat back down again. He really hadn't thought he'd take candy from the kid, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"What's your favorite?" he asked Kevin.

"Grape," he said, sitting back down. He handed the bag to his mom.

"I like grape too," said Kurt. "So your name is Kevin?"

"Uh-huh," said the little boy. "Mommy says I was named after my Daddy."

"I see," said Kurt. And how old are you Kevin?"

"Four. What's your name?"

"Kurt."

"My uncle's name is Kurt too!" babbled the little boy. "Mommy..."

"I heard Kev," said the women. "Sorry, he just got to meet my brother for the first time. He's happy about having an Uncle. And I apologize for his... energy. He's still a little excited from the trip. Kevin, we've talked about talking to strangers..."

"He's not a stranger," said Kevin. "His name is Kurt."

"Kurt Hummel," said Kurt, holding out his hand to Kevin's mom. "You have a beautiful boy."

"Thank you. And I'm Stephanie. Stephanie Matthews."

"She's Mommy," said Kevin, pointing at her. She sighed.

"Kevin, seat belt. The plane is about to take off."

The little boy sighed and picked up the belt as he sat down with a flop. Kurt was amazed as he held still long enough for his mother to buckle him in, but he had been pouting the whole time.

"I don't like them either," Kurt whispered into Kevin's ear. The little boy laughed and picked up a tablet beside him on the seat.

"You wanna see our new apartment? It's so big! I have my own bedroom."

Kurt saw Stephanie's face turned red and was amused. He knew kids had no filter, and Kevin was proving that quite well as he showed Kurt a picture of what appeared to be a modest living room in a small apartment. He didn't want to think about a kid with Rachel's genes was going to be like. The kid would be telling off adults before pre-school.

He remembered the pre-school conversation he had Rachel before he had left on his trip with a shudder. He wasn't ready for any of this. Fatherhood was something he had thought about a lot, but when it was looming over his shoulder (or kicking him when he and Rachel lay in bed together), it seemed like such a daunting task.

"Something the matter Mister Kurt?"

Kurt looked over and saw Kevin looking up at him.

"I'm just thinking about my own home," said Kurt. The plane was starting to taxi down the runway. "I'm ready to get back to my family."

Kevin nodded, obviously lost to the device in his hands which was displaying some colorful game.

"You have children Kurt?" asked Stephanie.

"Not yet," said Kurt. He smiled at the top of Kevin's head. "My wife, she is due in five months."

"Congratulations," said Stephanie. "You must be excited."

"Terrified," said Kurt.

"I was too," said Stephanie. She rubbed Kevin's blonde hair. "Then he came along."

The plane started to take off, and Kevin tried to cuddle closer to his mother. She rubbed his side and head, whispering to him that he'd be alright. Kurt took a moment to look around at the rest of the plane. Everyone was relaxing or dealing with symptoms of the altitude change. A couple of the passengers were already taking naps, which sounded like a good idea to Kurt. But being in the aisle seat and next to a child, he figured he wouldn't get much rest. And if he knew Rachel, he probably wouldn't get much when he got home either. She would want to know every detail of the meetings and regaling him of the baby's every movements. Not that he minded the latter. Sometimes he wished there was a little window where he could watch the baby growing, sort of like those cows that had holes in their sides where scientists could watch how they digested food.

Okay, maybe that thought was too much as he shook his head to clear his mind. He really didn't need to see how Rachel's organs worked.

He couldn't wait to hold his child. At times, November seemed so far away.

"Mommy?" said the voice from beside him. Kurt looked over and saw Kevin pulling on his mom's blouse. Kurt saw her chest falling and rising evenly.

"I think she's asleep," said Kurt softly to Kevin. "She must have been really tired."

Kevin frowned. "She was busy a lot with Uncle Kurt. I think Mommy needed to talk to him about something. She cried a lot."

"Your daddy?" asked Kurt softly.

Kevin shrugged. Kurt decided not to press the issue.

"What are you playing?" he asked Kevin, looking at the tablet.

"Legos," said the little boy. "You can build stuff."

"Really?" said Kurt. "That's an app?"

"Yeah!" said the little boy with a smile. He showed Kurt a blank screen that looked like it was made of white Legos. Kevin demonstrated how you pulled blocks from the corner of the screen, colored them, and brought it to the middle to build.

"They need one of these for where I work," said Kurt as he watched Kevin build. He could use something like that to trade back and forth outfit pieces for model design.

"You build stuff?" asked Kevin.

"No, but I work with clothes," said Kurt. "And accessories. We build outfits for people to try, I guess you could say."

"You like clothes?" said Kevin.

"I do," said Kurt.

"Cool," he said. "Think I can take my seat belt off now?"

Kurt looked for the sign, which was off.

"You can."

The little boy seemed pleased and struggled with it for a moment. Kurt leaned over and pushed the button as Kevin pulled on it.

"Thank you."

"You're so polite," said Kurt with a smile at Kevin.

"Mommy taught me."

"You have a good mom," said Kurt.

"You like superheroes?" asked Kevin.

"I did. I used to like Power Rangers," said Kurt. The little boy's eyes lit up.

"I love the Power Rangers! Mommy just took me to see the new movie."

"Did you like it?" said Kurt.

"Dinosaurs," said the little boy, as if that was supposed to make sense to Kurt.

"I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun to watch," he said, not wanting to hurt the little boy's feelings in any way. Although he had loved them as a kid, he wasn't sure if he'd watch it again now.

But then again, if he had a boy, he might be watching the show all over again with his son on Netflix.

The thought of a son sitting next to him on the couch and watching T.V. was something that made him happy. Although, he kind of hoped any future sons and daughters wouldn't want to watch sports. He knew he would take major ribbing from his father for that one. Not to mention he'd have to learn the rules.

Come to think of it, what if their child wanted to _play_ sports? Sure, ballet or dance they could have covered, or even cheerleading... but football, basketball, soccer, or field hockey?

One of his children would end up playing a sport, he just knew it.

One of his _children_. This one wasn't even born yet and Kurt was already planning to have more in his head.

Kevin picked up the tablet again and was showing Kurt this racing game his mom had put on the tablet for him. He wanted Kurt to play and the little boy watched over his arm as he tried it out and did surprisingly well for not knowing the controls. The little boy seemed happy that Kurt had done so well. They talked for a little bit, and Kurt found out that the little boy did like Pixar movies. His favorite was Toy Story. The little boy was starting to fidget, so Kurt thought maybe a movie would be good to keep him occupied. Kurt pulled out his own tablet and got a pillow out for Kevin to be comfortable. He stuck in the headphones into the jack and let Kevin hold the tablet to watch the first Toy Story movie. Kurt put Kevin's tablet away in the bag at his feet. He was relieved that there was some toys and snacks in it to keep Kevin busy during the rest of the trip, which was going to be a couple more hours. He was a little aggravated at this woman had basically fallen asleep and left everyone else on the plane to watch her child, and in particular, him. But he couldn't feel any strife against her since it sounded like she was having a rough time as of late. If she had just had to move into a new apartment and was at her brother's place crying the whole time...

No, he really couldn't fault her for accidentally falling asleep.

He watched Kevin for a few minutes. The little boy seemed intent on watching the movie, his eyes flickering across the screen, taking everything in. The beverage cart came around, and Kurt took some water with a thank you to the attendant. He was grateful that planes now had their own Wi-Fi, or he would have never been able to stream the movie that the little boy was watching. Kurt relaxed in his seat, pulling out his phone to text Rachel that they were about mid-flight. She responded happily and said that she would meet him at the airport. He answered a text from Mercedes and was typing out an email to Isabelle when he noticed Kevin's eyes were closing and the tablet was dipping down a little. Kurt watched patiently and took the tablet out of his hands and wiped off the ear buds before sticking it back in his case. Kevin snuggled against the pillow and leaned against Kurt. He was surprised at the motion, but tried to be still so the boy could sleep too.

At least Kevin wasn't running up and down the aisles. Kurt went back to his email and finished it off, sending it to Isabelle. With a sigh, he picked up his water bottle again and looked down at the asleep child.

He kept picturing his own children doing this one day, although he hoped they would never be at the mercy of strangers on a plane.

* * *

Sometime later, Kurt heard a soft yawn coming from the seat next to the window. He was relieved, because in about 10 minutes, they would be landing at JFK. He thought he liked Kevin, but he didn't really want to have to deal with a grumpy four year old just yet. He heard a gasp.

"Oh no, Kevin..." He could almost hear her eyes pop open in panic as she scrambled to sit up.

"Kevin's fine," said Kurt. He saw Stephanie sigh in relief at her son asleep as she straightened her appearance.

"I am so sorry..." she began, but Kurt waved off her apology.

"You were tired."

"Thank you," she said softly. She ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know how you got him asleep. He was so hyper."

"I don't think you're the only one who has been struggling emotionally," said Kurt lightly. She sighed.

"It has been a roller coaster. I am grateful he is such a good kid."

"He was well behaved," said Kurt. "He said you taught him."

Stephanie smiled at that and the pilot came over the loud speaker and announced they were about to land. Kevin's mother pulled the boy into her lap to hold as they descended. Once they had landed on the ground and the steward had opened the doors to let people out, Kurt pulled down his bag and headed for the door as Stephanie was gathering hers and Kevin's things up. Kurt just wanted to get off the plane and to see his own baby in the making that he didn't even think about saying goodbye to Kevin and his mom. He made it to baggage claim and got his one checked bag and headed over to Rachel, who was beaming happily at the sight of him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him longingly.

"It's only been a couple of days," he said with an amused look after she planted another kiss on his lips.

"Missed you," she said. "And someone has been kicking day and night since you've been gone. I think they missed you too."

"And I missed them," he said, rubbing her belly. Rachel smiled at that, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Mister Kurt!" said a voice coming up to Kurt. Rachel was surprised when her husband turned around and a little blond haired boy jumped up into his arms.

"I didn't get to say goodbye!"

"Kevin!" said a voice in the distance. Kurt laughed when he saw Stephanie running up.

"So maybe it was a good thing I was there on the plane so he wouldn't be running up and down the aisles."

She sighed as she came to a stop beside Kurt, sitting down their bags. "If he gains any more energy, I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"Love him more?" said Kurt.

"Always," she said. "Kevin honey... get down please. We have to go."

"Mom, can we visit Mister Kurt? He is a nice guy."

"I'm sure Kurt will be very busy soon," said Stephanie. "He'll have his own family to take care of."

Kevin seemed to pout at that. Rachel looked amused.

"You must be Missus Kurt," said the little blond boy. He held out his hand to Rachel once Kurt had sat him down on his feet. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," giggled Rachel, shaking his hand. "Did you have a fun time on the plane with my husband?"

"He let me watch Toy Story," said Kevin. "And we played a racing game."

"Sounds like you two had a good time," she laughed. "I'm glad you looked after him on the plane." She winked at Kevin. Stephanie laughed at that.

"He didn't tell me all that," she said to Kurt. "But thank you again. I wish there was something I could do..."

"No need," said Kurt. "Just take care."

"Thank you," mouthed Stephanie as she took Kevin's hand and started back towards baggage claim.

"So you made a friend huh?" said Rachel. "Seeking out potential husbands for our future child?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't you think it's a little too early for that?"

Rachel laughed and took Kurt's arm as he wheeled his suitcase behind them.

"So how did everything go?"

"I think I'm in," said Kurt. "I don't have the official word yet, but-"

"That's great Kurt!" said Rachel, practically bouncing as she hugged him with one arm around his shoulder and the other one around her baby bump.

"It's based off this Southern play that the director wants to turn into a movie. It looks great Rachel. I still have the play script."

"Does this mean you're going to have to learn a Southern accent?" she said with a smile. "I can't wait to hear that."

"I... I might?" said Kurt with a frown. "They didn't say."

"I'm sure more details will be forthcoming," said Rachel. "You're doing another movie Kurt! And in a lead role!"

"Can we get through this production first?" he said, gesturing to her abdomen. "Getting us both through your labor is going to be big enough on its own."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel yawned sleepily as she walked down the hall towards where Shelby had her daycare. It was in a building with a ballet studio and a tumbling class. It was the perfect space for children she supposed. She smiled when she heard giggles and singing. She yawned again, rubbing her belly as she came to the door. It was the end of August already, and she felt so sluggish. She knew it was because of the baby and the high humidity. But she was crabby and just wanted to blame Kurt for everything. It was just her up and down emotions, but it had sent him running off to visit Artie to talk about the new film project.

She couldn't blame him though. Even she was married to herself, she wouldn't want to be around either.

"Rachel," said Shelby as soon as she opened the door. Shelby had been standing not far from it with two juice boxes in her hands.

"Snack time?" she said.

"Almost," laughed the older woman. "Look at you!"

"Only ten more weeks to go," said Rachel. "And they keeps kicking me in the ribs with their feet."

"So did you," said Shelby. "Sing along is just about done. Want to help me with crackers and juice?"

"I'd love to," smiled Rachel. Shelby gestured to the stack of crackers, each labeled with their names. She looked at Shelby, questioning.

"Their parents have dietary restrictions for them or they may have allergies," said Shelby. "But snack time is when we are all the same, having crackers and juice. Even if they all look different."

"That's really sweet," said Rachel. "Do the kids like it?"

"They do," nodded Shelby. "We try to keep them eating their own things, but we find them swapping from time to time. It's really cute, but we have to keep an eye and make sure the ones with allergies don't eat anything they're not supposed to."

"That seems like it'd be so worrisome," said Rachel. "Knowing your child is allergic to certain foods."

"It's not so bad when it's controlled," said Shelby. "And we store their epinephrine just in case."

Rachel nodded and placed the crackers where Shelby specified. Each of the children's chairs had their names, so it was helpful to sit down the treats.

"It's still funny to think of you running a daycare," said Rachel.

"Well, I had to do something to keep myself busy," said Shelby.

"Like Beth isn't a handful?"

"Don't remind me," said Shelby, checking her watch. "She should be here soon. It is nice that her school is only two blocks away."

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" asked Rachel. "I hate to bother you when you're at work, but..."

"Sure, just let me talk one of the assistants into doing story time," said Shelby. "It won't be that hard, the kids are absolutely enraptured by whoever is reading." She went off to the side and to one of the women who was holding a baby and rocking it to sleep. The woman nodded and Shelby came back.

"Come on, let's go down to my office."

"You have an office?" said Rachel, bewildered.

"Where do you think I meet with parents?" laughed Shelby as she closed the door behind Rachel. She gestured to a room across the hallway.

"I have to conduct business somewhere, not to mention where I pay bills."

"I guess there are some things you don't think about when you think of a daycare."

"Most people do think of sunshine and rainbows when they think of daycare. That we just teach silly songs and spend all day playing with blocks or dolls. There's more to it than that. We do actually have a curriculum to give the kids a head start on school."

"Wow," said Rachel as she sat down in the office she had just entered. It was pleasant enough, with lots of coloring pictures adorning the walls. And the red accents on the silver furniture suited her mother.

"Want some juice and crackers?" asked Shelby, opening a mini black and silver fridge. "We usually snack with the kids."

"No thanks," said Rachel. "But... I did want to talk to you about something." She watched as her mother pulled some whole grain crackers out with ham, melon, goat cheese, and rosemary along with a bottle of orange and carrot juice. She gave her mother an amused look for the ham and goat cheese, who shrugged, smiling ruefully.

"So what is it?" asked Shelby as she sat down.

"Do you think I'm going to be a good mother? I love my fathers, I really do, but parenting I'm not sure at times was their strong point. I learned a lot of things on my own, and... I don't know. I'm not sure I have the skill set to be a good parent."

"Most people don't Rachel."

"But you..."

"I've made mistakes," said Shelby, laughing. "Ask Beth. I accidentally handed her a lighter the other day instead of the ice cream scoop. How it was in the drawer with the utensils I have no idea."

Rachel looked a little appalled at that, and Shelby laughed.

"See? It could have been a disaster. But you know why it wasn't? Because Beth knew better. She calmly handed it back and told me she needed ice cream, not to light the candles."

"How?"

"Because you teach them," said Shelby. "To be human. To think. There... there really aren't any rules when it comes to being a parent Rachel. Your dads were lovely people. And they did good by you. Were they perfect? No. They made mistakes, just like everyone else. But they raised a beautiful daughter."

Rachel sighed. "I just don't want to make mistakes Shelby. I want them to be perfect."

"They'll never be perfect Rachel. You know that."

"Have you seen my husband?"

"The person who you complain about that works too much, tries too hard at everything, and wants to be liked by everyone despite having a cold and distant attitude as you have called it? Although I don't know why, he is always very warm and kind when I'm around."

"Yes, that one," said Rachel. "He's just too good at things sometimes."

"Only because he has good people around him to push him to be his best. Including you. Which, you're no slouch Rachel. And it's the same with parenting."

"Maybe I am listening to my insecurities too much," Rachel said with a sigh. "Kurt and I are both only children, and sometimes I wonder if we're going to be any good at this."

"It is a trial by fire," said Shelby, smiling sadly. "You grow and you learn. You're teaching them by example how to get along in the world, and they're teaching you how to be a better human being by showing you the world again through innocent eyes."

"You should write a book," said Rachel.

"No thanks," laughed Shelby. "I don't think I'm the type to impart wisdom through pen and paper."

"But like... when they are babies, how do you know what's wrong?" asked Rachel. "They start crying and just won't stop..."

"It's a process of elimination at first," said Shelby. "You build a mental checklist. They've been fed, so they don't want a bottle. They're not wet, so it's not time for a diaper change. So they must want to be held and coddled. Babies don't need much. Just food, sleep, not to be wet, and loved."

"It sounds so simple," said Rachel.

"It can be, so I've heard," Shelby said. "But once they start learning how to do things, or when they start getting sick, all bets are off. I had a rough time with Beth once she got a little older. When you're a single parent... there's no one to help with the stress. But you just do it. Because they are yours and you are the only one who can make them feel better."

"The getting sick part terrifies me."

"It won't be easy," said Shelby, eating a piece of cracker that had broken off. "They do have a tendency to get sick a lot."

"Clean slate," said Rachel.

"Mmhmm," said Shelby. "And they won't understand what's going on when they're really little, so they will cry and they will cry and you can't comfort them. You will feel helpless."

"Kurt and I have been reading parenting books when we can," said Rachel. "But it doesn't feel like enough."

"You and Kurt will be great parents Rachel, with or without the self-help," said Shelby. "You will love your child and that's all that matters."

"That's what everyone has said," said Rachel with a sigh, but gave her mom a smile.

"Well, they're right," said Shelby. "Everyone who's been a parent or is a parent knows it's all you can do."

Rachel groaned. "It just all seems so much."

"It is," said Shelby. "Parenting is something you can't learn from a book." She picked up one of her crackers and ate in Rachel's silence. After a moment, she spoke again. "You are lucky. You and Kurt both have resources to draw from. A lot of new parents don't have their parents to lean on. Burt and Carole and Leroy and Hiram will always be there to help."

"And you," said Rachel, with a smile.

"And me," said Shelby. "But no one will ever know your child better than you, Rachel. Because they will always be a bit of you and Kurt."

"Them having a bit of me is what worries me," sighed Rachel.

"Hey, that's probably the part of you that is me," said Shelby, nibbling on goat cheese.

"So you're the neurotic part of me?" teased Rachel with a grin.

"Now I didn't say that," said Shelby, giving her an amused look. Rachel laughed.

"Most of my eccentricities I blame on Daddy. Dad was the level headed one. I see that almost mirrored in Kurt and I."

"So you're afraid you're going to be Hiram and Kurt Leroy?"

"No, but... similar," said Rachel, rubbing her neck.

"Stiff?" asked Shelby.

"Just tired," said Rachel with a yawn.

"I saw Kurt's picture on Broadway World," said Shelby. "In the rumor mill section."

"Oh?" said Rachel, trying to maintain a straight face. But Shelby wasn't buying it.

"So he is doing another movie! That's great Rachel."

"Yes," said Rachel, grinning. "He is so excited. I'm glad Hollywood is working out for him."

Shelby gave her daughter a look. "Go ahead and pout. I know you want to."

Rachel sighed. "Why does he get to be proud and full of himself going to Paris and L.A. working and I'm just... here. And bloated."

"That's just your body retaining water and it's normal." said Shelby. "And it's not like Kurt hasn't had to sit back and watch as you've done more of Broadway than him. Although it was him that got to perform at the Tonys before you."

"I know, and don't remind him of that fact. He still gloats. I guess I'm just a little too envious and it isn't helping my mood," said Rachel. "I think I may have quit the show too early."

"Bored?" said Shelby.

"Maybe a little," admitted Rachel. "Only too many times you can clean, read, surf the Broadway blogs, and re-arrange the cabinets or our bookshelves. I had said that I could take a part time job, but being a little lazy for a while was appealing and I haven't found one yet."

"You'll find something in a few weeks," said Shelby. "I know you."

"You and Mercedes and Quinn," said Rachel. "And Kurt."

"We all know you too well Rachel," said Shelby. "Having a baby and being a parent doesn't mean the end of your career. A lot of people have families."

"Then why does it feel like it?"

"Because you're at home matching socks, indulging yourself in something sweet or salty that you shouldn't, packing and repacking your delivery bag, and... are you two still apartment hunting?"

"Yes," said Rachel. "We haven't found anything we're completely in love with yet."

"Something will come up," said Shelby, waving her hand.

"I've been talking to my agent about doing some temporary work," said Rachel, yawning again. "Maybe some voice-over things or a guest appearance or two."

"That would ease a bit of your boredom," said Shelby. "You could also volunteer. I could use your help here."

"You want me to work with you in the daycare?" asked Rachel, surprised.

"We could make a good team to teach the kids musicality," said Shelby.

"It would be nice to teach again," agreed Rachel.

"Great," smiled Shelby. "And I might could charge their parents a little more if I tell them their children are getting vocal training from an award winning Broadway actress."

* * *

"You know Kurt, we probably should go ahead and use some of the gift cards to get the things we need. The show was so sweet to give us that two hundred dollar one," said Rachel late one Saturday morning. She and Kurt were looking over the baby things again and seeing what they still needed to buy. She stopped and looked over Kurt's shoulder at what he was doing. A WebMD article was open on his iPad and he was writing out a list.

"We should," he agreed. "Dad said not to worry about getting a gift gift from him. He had something else planned. Though I have no idea what he could be planning. And I think Carole's doing something sentimental. Again, I don't know what."

"I sent Dad and Daddy a list of the big things we needed," said Rachel, sitting down with him in the middle of the living room floor. She smiled when he pulled closer to her.

"Hi baby," he said, rubbing her belly. Rachel laughed and watched as he tried to feel for their child. She leaned back against the couch like Kurt had been and tried to relax. The doctor had told her that she would soon probably start to experience Braxton-Hicks, and she had been feeling like something like a muscle jumping in her back and realized that's what it was. It had made things seem all the more real now. The both of them had jumped into overdrive in trying to get everything prepped and ready for their impending baby arrival.

"I know I still have a couple more months," Rachel said. "But it doesn't feel like long at all."

"It doesn't," agreed Kurt. The baby wasn't responding much to his hands. She was fairly certain their little boy or girl was asleep.

"It's a good thing we started those online birth classes," said Rachel.

"Saves us from having to go out in the heat," said Kurt, wrinkling his nose.

"It has been a hot summer," agreed Rachel. "I'm looking forward to fall."

"Sweaters, cold mornings, pumpkin spice cronuts..."

"And Halloween," Rachel added. "You thought about our costumes yet?"

"Not really," said Kurt, scratching his head. "I'm sure we can think of something."

"We'll have to be decided before the parade," said Rachel with a sigh. "If I'm going to feel up to it."

"We don't have to go this year," said Kurt. "I'm sure it'd be..."

"Kurt, we have to go. It's tradition."

He sighed and looked sideways at her. She patted his shoulder.

"We'll be fine."

"I know. And at least we'd be in a hospital if you went into labor."

"Kurt, really."

"I am making any and all future plans with you according to how far we are from a hospital."

"And what if I don't want to give birth in a hospital after all, hmm?"

"Then I might be the one who needs drugs," said Kurt, shaking his head.

"Kurt," said Rachel laughing. She pinched his side. "I'm not going to be _that_ bad."

"It's not you, it's the pain," said Kurt, softly. "I don't know if I could take you hurting."

Rachel's gaze softened and she rubbed the side of his face.

"You're sweet, but unfortunately, it's all part of the process. I am pushing a possible seven to eight pound child out of my body."

"I still have yet to see how."

"You know how. My joints and ligaments all are loosening. It's why there's a bit of awkward walking and why I trip easily. My birth canal-"

"I know, I get the stages and everything Rachel."

"We could watch that birth video again."

"Ugh, no."

"We'll be fine," said Rachel, moving her legs around to get in a better position. "We'll go to the hospital, you'll get the drugs, and we can laugh about it all."

"Maybe," said Kurt.

"So," said Rachel, changing the subject. Pain was not one of her favorite conversations. "Do you think we should go ahead and invest in a high chair, or wait till he or she's old enough to start solid food?"

"I think it's one thing we can hold off on for a bit," said Kurt. "But you know, if we go shopping again..."

"I know, you can't make any promises," said Rachel.

"Our child is going to be so spoiled," Kurt said with a sigh, looking over his list.

Rachel sighed when she felt a tightening around her mid-section. She rubbed her side and looked over his list.

"I think the baby medicine cabinet is a good idea to go ahead to stock up on and have on hand..."

* * *

"Hold on, I want to finish reading you this piece. 'So the rumor mills are true-'" said Kurt, laughing as he held the magazine close to him as he read to Rachel as they were lying together on the couch in their apartment. She had tried to grab the magazine from him, but he was not relenting on letting her have it. He rubbed his fingers across her belly in a gentle caressing motion.

"One of Broadway's brightest stars is going back to Hollywood," he grinned as he continued to read. "Mason & Murdock Productions has said that they have big plans for Kurt Hummel, along with adapting the popular Southern play _Moonlight Cherish_ into a movie. While some might consider this just an independent film, the company hopes that the movie will be released in as many venues as possible. 'The author has done an incredible job rewriting her play into a brilliant script worthy of any director,' said Christopher Tiller, spokesperson for M &M Productions. "It has such a depth that I don't think a roomful of tangent writers could provide. Only the creator could take their work and make it even better. I think the audience will appreciate the hard work she has put into it.'"

"They can make anything sound interesting," said Rachel, looking amused at her husband. He was like a little puppy when he was excited about things. And he was happy for the publicity the project was getting already and it was still just in pre-production.

"Shh," said Kurt, She smiled and let him finish.

"Kurt will be playing the lead in the movie, along with an yet to be named cast. Although production will not begin to the end of next year, buzz has already started around this movie because not only the acclaim the play has gotten over the past two years, but also the director has already chosen his lead before he has even gotten together all the needed producers and backers for the production. Rumor has it he is banking on Kurt's rise in Broadway and his award-worthy performance in the cult film _Noise_ last year in bringing in more money to make this an even bigger movie production."

"So you're a commodity now," said Rachel. "That's great honey."

"You haven't heard the best part yet," said Kurt, humming as he turned the page, glancing at Rachel.

"What's that?"

"While we can certainly look forward to Kurt's usual attentiveness to the small details and vulnerable emotions that will have the critics talking in the near future, Broadway will soon be seeing Kurt again as his PR has just announced that Kurt Hummel has taken over the role of Henry Higgins in _My Fair Lady_."

"Kurt!" squeaked Rachel. "You- you..."

"Yes, I haven't told you," said Kurt. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Sneak!" said Rachel. "You can't keep secrets like that. _My Fair Lady_. That's... Kurt!"

"I did. I was being very sneaky," said Kurt, rubbing her shoulder. "So I can act smug when I could finally tell you."

Rachel pouted.

"Be happy for me," he said.

"I am," she said. She turned over and kissed his cheek, smiling.

"I'm always happy for you Kurt. Broadway! I can't believe you're going to be back on stage again."

"It's going to be a tough juggle," he said, staring off into space.

"We can make it," said Rachel. "I know we can."

"I wonder," said Kurt. "But I want to do all of this."

"And you should," said Rachel. "Kurt, you were a trooper when I was doing shows. You practically supported me."

"Not completely."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "But you were there for me emotionally in ways that no one else could have been."

"But-"

"No," said Rachel. "Baby or not, you need to do this."

"It's just bad timing."

"Maybe for Isabelle," Rachel said with a sly smile. "But then, she can just come to a performance to see you." Kurt laughed softly.

"I love you," he said. "I have to admit, I was afraid of what you might think."

"Massages," said Rachel. "You'll owe me, like tons."

"I think I can do that," chuckled Kurt. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulders.

"Feet please," said Rachel. "We can go from there." Kurt groaned and Rachel laughed as she moved to the other side of the couch. She wiggled her toes as soon as she got comfortable. Her husband got up off the couch and went to the bathroom. He came back with lotion and a towel.

"Thank you," she said as soon as he sat back down. "After this, I think someone wants a belly rub."

"You have another doctor's appointment soon, don't you?"

"Thursday," Rachel sighed. "Next time they start cervix exams to see if I'm starting to dilate."

The idea made Kurt go stiff as he was massaging the soles of her feet.

"Kurt, I'm nowhere near starting to have labor."

"I know," he sighed. "But you know me... anything medical puts me on edge."

"When do you start?"

He started doing her toes and Rachel whimpered. He gave her a little smirk, knowing foot rubs were one of the things that made her completely relaxed.

"They're looking for another theater," said Kurt. "So there's not a set time. I hope practice doesn't start till after the baby is here."

"Who's going to be playing Eliza?" asked Rachel.

"You can't tell anyone, as it hadn't been announced yet."

"Who?" said Rachel.

"Lorde."

"You mean the singer, as in _Royals_ Lorde?"

"The one and the same, yes."

"She'll definitely stand out with her voice," nodded Rachel. Kurt was rubbing hard on her heels and she just wanted to curl up and enjoy it.

"Kurt, you're too good at this."

"Just don't go to sleep. We have a live childbirth class in about an hour."

* * *

Rachel was reading a book on the best labor positions on the day her dads were flying in. She had mainly ordered it as a side order to a book she had gotten for Kurt about being the best birth partner. Not that he needed it, but she wanted him to know that he wasn't alone in his panicky feelings. There were a lot of people out there who felt the same way.

"I still don't know what to do," she said out loud from her cross-legged position on the sofa. She sighed and sat down the book. She needed to figure out what she wanted. At least the hospital they had chosen was accommodating if she wanted to change her mind about using a birth center. She was rubbing her back when the door bell rang. She perked up a little bit at getting to see her dads.

"Dad, Daddy," she said, opening the door. They were both all smiles as she let them in.

"You two certainly have been busy," said Leroy, looking around the living room. Rachel laughed. She and Kurt had been putting pieces together and making stacks of diapers and toys and clothes... they even had the jogger/stroller out and half-way put together.

"Now if we can get a co-sleeper we like, I think we'll be set," she said as she hugged her Daddy, who kissed her on the forehead. "Which is why Kurt and I are kind of glad you're here."

"Oh, why would that be sweetheart?" asked Hiram as Leroy hugged Rachel next. She motioned for them to come sit down in the living room.

"We um, have a confession to make. We closed on an apartment yesterday," she said, looking sheepish. "We can move into the place in the next couple of days."

"I supposed since it just so happened we came to visit our dear darling daughter and her family that we've been roped into that?" asked Leroy.

"Kurt's bringing home boxes," said Rachel. "And things. We called a moving company, but we've got to get everything sorted and organized."

"You two have picked a bad time to move," said Leroy.

"It is a bad time for a lot of things," she sighed. "But we couldn't pass it up. It has all the things we needed and it was just renovated on top of that. Two bedrooms with a master and guest bath, laundry, and a great location. It's near enough to the private school that Kurt really wants. It has a lot of large windows so you can see the city from almost all around the place. It was perfect."

"Sounds like you finally found a place to settle down," said Hiram.

"Maybe," said Rachel. "Kurt and I have discussed maybe finding a townhouse when we decide to have more children... but that's not anytime soon."

"Hopefully," said Leroy. "I don't think we want be surprisingly roped into helping you move again anytime in the near future."

Rachel squealed and hugged her Dad. "Thank you."

"You really shouldn't be doing anything much sweetheart," said Hiram.

"I'm fine Daddy," said Rachel. "Though Kurt has restricted me from doing any heavy lifting, which is why the moving company is. We just really like the place and as you can see, we don't even have room for our child's things yet."

"I wondered about that when you and Kurt settled on a one bedroom apartment."

"We weren't thinking of babies at all at that point," said Rachel to her Dad. "We just wanted somewhere that wasn't Bushwick."

"Can't blame you there," said Leroy. "Now I think you were going to show us a certain baby book?"

Rachel laughed and went back to her bedroom.

"I'll make tea in just a moment Daddy!"

Hiram sighed. "The things we do for our child."

"And grand baby." The two looked at each other with a smile.

* * *

Kurt knocked on Isabelle's door as he entered.

"I got that article for you," he said, straightening his jacket after handing it to her. "I emailed you a copy as well."

"Thank you," said Isabelle. "Heading out already?"

"Rachel's parents are in town," said Kurt. "We're going to take them out to dinner as a way for saying thank you for springing something on them."

"What did you spring-?" said Isabelle, holding a pen in her hands and looking at Kurt.

"Moving," he said with a small laugh. "We finally found an apartment."

"That's great," said Isabelle. "And you're moving this weekend?"

"Starting tomorrow," he said. "I'm taking the day off, we really need to start packing."

"It's good that they are here to help," Isabelle said. "Rachel must be happy they are here."

"Yeah, she's always happy when her dads come to visit."

"She has... two dads?"

"I haven't told you that?" said Kurt.

"Must have slipped my mind," said Isabelle, shaking her head. "Brave men, staying in Ohio like that."

"I'd better get going," Kurt nodded. "See you Monday?"

"Tuesday," said Isabelle. "Remember Monday is Labor Day."

Kurt blinked, surprised.

"It's already September," said Isabelle, putting her chin in her hand and looking amused.

"Where has the time gone?" he said, shaking his head.

"Getting ready for that baby of yours," said Isabelle, smiling.

"And we still have a lot to do," said Kurt.

"It never ends," said Isabelle. "Go home to your family Kurt."

"Do I have to?" he said, giving his mentor and boss a mock pout.

"Do you want dinner?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want to cook it?"

"Not really, no."

"Do you want to see your baby growing?"

"Yes."

"Then go home," said Isabelle. "And have fun packing. I'm sure you're going to find tons of lost accessories and pieces while you're packing and you'll have tons of new things to wear again."

"... I could use some new looks," said Kurt, thinking as he looked off into the distance.

"Something that says new daddy?"

"I think those will be the dark circles and smell of freshly cleaned spit up."

Isabella chuckled. "It won't be long Kurt. And those are the good days."

He whined as he turned and walked out the door of Isabelle's office.

* * *

"What's in here, barbells?" grunted Sam as he picked up a box from the floor of Kurt and Rachel's soon to be former living room.

"Sheet music," said Rachel from the couch. She had a half pint of ice cream open with a spoon sticking out of it. "Do be careful with that. It's our livelihood."

Sam gave a salute and took off for the door.

"You have the best job," scoffed Kurt as he passed by with a box in his arms.

"Gestating a baby is hard work," she said smugly.

"You know, you could be helping with the lighter boxes," said Kurt, nodding towards the one in his hands.

"But then who would clean out the freezer?" she said, digging into the ice cream and taking out another bite of the blackberry cheesecake to tease him. "Mmm... such hard work."

He gave her an evil look and put down his box beside her on the couch. Rachel's eyes widened when he put his hands on the back of the couch with his arms around her. His face was so close to hers they were touching noses.

"And is the freezer and fridge cleaned out?"

She nodded meekly.

"Good," he said. "Everything in the ice chests?"

She nodded again.

"Good," he said, stealing her bite of ice cream. She poked out her lip, which made him chuckle.

"Alright you two, quit making with eye sex at each other. She's already pregnant," said Mercedes as she breezed by on her way to get more boxes out of the kitchen.

"She's got a point though, the ice cream probably would melt before we got to their new place, even with all the ice," said Quinn as she followed Mercedes. Rachel perked up and gave Quinn a bright smile.

"Kurt was right about one thing," said Rachel towards the kitchen. "I could help with getting some of the lighter things out to the carts by the door."

"Just don't strain yourself," said Kurt, picking his box back up again. "Today is not a good day for you to be going into labor."

"I am carrying this baby to term, so help me Kurt. Just to spite you and your worries about pre-term labor," said Rachel as she got up and went to help Quinn and Mercedes.

"Pot holders, dish towels, and table cloths," said Mercedes, handing Rachel a box. "Think that should do you."

"The plates are kind of heavy," said Sam. He grabbed another box and headed for the door.

"Amazing how quickly the boys can do things," said Quinn with a sigh.

"At least it's all done," said Rachel. "Everything is packed and clean thanks to my dads. They were quite helpful in helping get things organized. They and Kurt can just look at boxes and they pack themselves. I look at them and they sort of explode."

"Maybe you put too much in them?" suggested Quinn as she passed.

"At least everything is easier to move," said Mercedes. "Besides the furniture, there's not really that much that has to be done. We could be through by lunch."

"I'm just ready to be moved in," said Rachel. "I want to unpack and just get things in order."

"Since you got that nice new and big refrigerator in the new place, I'm going to come over one night and Kurt and I are going to start making a few things here and there so you'll have some frozen meals just in case after the baby is born."

"You don't have to do that," said Rachel as they started walking towards the door and out into the hallway where the cart was. They stacked the boxes on top of some of the others. Sam nodded and took the cart towards the elevator.

"I want to," said Mercedes. "Besides, I know there's going to be days when you're both going to be tired and all you want to do is pull some... veggie lasagna out of the freezer and heat it up."

"What did we ever do to deserve you?" said Rachel, giving Mercedes a hug.

"I'm just an angel come down from the heavens," teased Mercedes.

"So there is angel sex!" said Sam loudly from the doorway of the apartment. Quinn made a noise from behind her hand that Rachel wasn't sure if it was a laugh or a snort. They caught each other's eye with a smile as Mercedes chased Sam back into the apartment.

* * *

"Good night sweetheart," said Leroy as both he and Hiram kissed Rachel good night.

"Thank you for helping out today," she said, hugging his neck. "You two directing the movers and helping get stuff set up was very helpful."

"I think Mercedes got the best laughs at your Daddy asking her for an autograph."

"I don't think I've seen her laugh like that in a while," said Rachel. "Which was good, I think. She's been doing a lot of publicity these days and I think it was wearing on her a little bit, doing all the radio and TV spots."

"The price of fame," said Hiram. "We had better go get some sleep before the show tomorrow, Leroy."

They both waved goodbye and Rachel locked the door behind them. She took a deep breath, taking in the essence of her new apartment. It was a newly renovated building, and it still smelled like paint in the hallways. She and Kurt had gotten Chinese for lunch for everyone, and now her husband was sitting on the couch in the living room, eating leftover lo mein out of the container and drinking a glass of wine.

"You broke out the alcohol," she said, stealing a sip out of the glass.

"It was better than starting the coffee pot," said Kurt. "I am so glad that you and Quinn thought to put the sheets on the bed already. "I want to sleep."

"It has been a long day," said Rachel. "Is that the beef or the veggie lo mein?"

"Beef," said Kurt. Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"The veggie is in our new stainless steel fridge," said Kurt, smiling a little.

"I do hope it stays cold better than the other," Rachel.

"It should for as much rent as we're paying," said Kurt. "You want the lo mein?"

Rachel nodded as Kurt stood. She heard him in the kitchen, opening the fridge and a cabinet. She wondered what he was doing for a moment, but when she heard the microwave, she smiled. He was heating it up for her.

"It's not much for our first dinner together in the new place," said Kurt, gesturing around the room as he came back with a plate and a pair of chopsticks. He sat a cold water bottle down on the coffee table.

"It's perfect," said Rachel. "Thank you."

"I think we might could get an actual desk in here," said Kurt.

"Maybe," said Rachel. "It'd be a good spot to put the laptop instead of carrying it back and forth between the living room and the bedroom. And we could actually use that printer you bought more often."

Kurt nodded as he sat down. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"It feels like a new beginning," said Rachel, looking down the hallway. "Now we've got more room to grow."

"Sam's going to help me paint the baby's room," said Kurt. "He volunteered after he heard one of your dads saying something about staying another day and helping."

"That was sweet of him," said Rachel. "I guess it saves them from having to pay for another night at the hotel."

"Are all the baby's things in the guest bedroom now turned nursery?" asked Kurt.

"I think so," said Rachel, nodding. "I didn't see any boxes labeled nursery in the kitchen or the bedroom."

"I'm happy to have the extra space," said Kurt, taking a bite of the noodles. "I can actually sit my things out on the kitchen counters."

"So we can have the coffee pot and the Vitamix out at one time," said Rachel with a dreamy sigh. "That will be heavenly."

"And we can spend tomorrow getting organized and thinking what all we want to do."

"Eat," said Rachel. "And watch movies."

Kurt chuckled at that. He leaned against her, smiling.

"Now we have room for you," he said as he rubbed her abdomen. "Just as soon as you get here."

Rachel took his hand into hers and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"We really do need to start thinking about names seriously Kurt."

"Didn't we have the middle names planned already?"

"Yes," said Rachel. "We agreed to take our middle names if it's a girl."

"That is something."

"But a first name..."

"Do we have to right now?" sighed Kurt.

"Kurt," laughed Rachel. "I think our child would like a name before it's born."

"I like Alexander Elijah."

Rachel was surprised by that. "You liked Daddy's middle name?"

"Elijah is a good name," said Kurt.

"I'm surprised you're not pulling some family tradition. Burt, Kurt..."

"What other name is there? Curt I suppose. Gurt Furt? That sounds like some sort of bowel movement. Or yogurt."

The brunette did her best to hold in her laugh, but it was hard.

"There's always Lurt or Purt."

"Oh yes, such a lovely name, Purt," said Kurt sarcastically. "There goes young Purt. He's got such a pert little a-"

"Kurt!" laughed Rachel. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

He nodded over a bite of carrot he was picking out of the noodles.

"I think Qurt would be nice," said Rachel, giggling as she looked at Kurt.

"Wasn't that a 70's video game or something?" he said.

"No idea," said Rachel. "But there's always Yurt."

"Oh yes, name our child after a Mongolian tent," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"It would be unique."

"Right up there with Blanket or Apple."

"So, Alexander Elijah. Any other good boy names?"

"Um... I thought Benjamin would be a good name."

"I'm surprised you haven't thought about some Broadway names," she teased.

"I've seen your list Rachel. You already had that covered."

"We both did," said Rachel, giving him a look.

"You know, Benjamin and Bernadette would be a great name for twins," said Kurt thoughtfully.

"We are not having twins," said Rachel. "No. We can find a cute pair of Chinese children whose parents were eaten by pandas and take them in and get all the publicity for it like all our fellow celebrities, but I won't ever be giving birth to two babies at once."

Kurt looked at the container of Chinese food he was holding, which had a picture of a panda wearing a triangle shaped hat and holding a container of steaming rice. He gave Rachel a look for that.

"Killer pandas."

"It's always possible."

"Uh-huh," said Kurt. He sat down the food and lifted up the hem of Rachel's shirt. She chuckled and ate some more of the noodles as she watched Kurt feel around her baby bump.

"Right about here, I think," she said, gesturing to a spot on her right side. He kissed the spot and rubbed it, hoping to get a kick. Rachel laughed.

"They know you're there. I feel some movement."

"There we go," said Kurt. Rachel was always amused at Kurt being just in awe when he could see the small foot appear on the side of her belly.

"Hi baby," he said, touching the small foot before it disappeared again. But it wasn't long till it was back again when Kurt tapped on Rachel's skin. It was a game of poke and find. Though he usually kept to one spot, sometimes he could get them to move to the other side of her uterus just to kick at his pokes.

"Can't wait to see you," he said, kissing the foot. Rachel cackled out loud when he got kicked in the cheek, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Apparently they just want to kick daddy tonight." She rubbed Kurt's shoulder.

"I think we're lucky we have a very active child."

"So says the one who doesn't have to deal with their child kicking them in the bladder," grimaced Rachel. She finished off her noodles and sat down the plate and reached for the water, grimacing as she felt the familiar feeling of heart burn. She had been able to avoid it in the earlier part of pregnancy, but now that everything was getting bigger and pressing, she had fallen victim. She took a few more drinks of the water as she watched Kurt and their baby playing.

"Really active tonight," said Kurt.

"They was sleeping a lot when we were moving. All that activity lulled him or her to sleep." Rachel started to yawn.

"You're really tired," Kurt said, looking up at her. "I can see it in your eyes."

"It's just been a long day," said Rachel. "But we're moved and settled in for the most part. I can at least take a shower and find my shampoo and pajamas."

"I dread unpacking all our clothes," groaned Kurt.

"At least you have room to set up the ironing board," said Rachel, drinking more water.

"It will be a relief to not have to iron in the kitchen while you're trying to make tea in the mornings, yes."

"Someone's kicking at you," said Rachel. She tapped the side of her baby bump, feeling a good hard kick.

"They're missing playing with daddy."

"I think someone needs to calm down a little and let mommy go get some sleep."

Rachel laughed at that. "Kurt I'm so used to the kicks now that I sleep through most of them."

"Except for those really good hard kicks in the ribs?" said Kurt, poking another spot for the baby to kick at.

Rachel made a face. Those kicks were hard enough she could have sworn some nights she'd wake up with bruises on her sides.

Kurt motioned for her to move a little bit and he sat down on the couch and put his legs up on the cushions. She crawled into his arms and let him run his fingers through her hair. His other hand was still grazing her belly. She loved when Kurt comforted her like this. She felt so safe and warm, like they were the only two in the world. She looked around the apartment, happy they were in their new place. She loved the pop lights in the ceiling. They were glinting off the hardwood floor in the kitchen and it gave a bright feeling to the snowy carpet in the living room. She could just see the broken crayons and spilled grape juice now. Thinking of the coloring pages that were going to cover their kid's room and fridge made her smile.

"This is good," she said.

"It is," said Kurt. "Now all we have to do is get ready."

"I think we are," said Rachel. "We may not know all the steps, but we're definitely on the way to putting some color up on these walls."

Kurt laughed out loud at that, and it made Rachel giggle.

"Let's go to sleep," said Kurt, draining the rest of his glass of wine. "We can pour over paint samples later."

"Pour over?" Rachel said with a laugh as she started picking up the leftovers after getting up off the couch.

"That one was quite unintentional," said Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think I can finally break out that birthing ball," said Rachel, sitting back down. "And see if it helps."

"It was quite useful for me," said Tina, making a face. Rachel handed her a paper towel.

"Thanks," said Tina. "I hate being sick to my stomach and throwing up."

"It is not pleasant," agreed Rachel.

"It does look great in here so far," said Tina.

Rachel smiled. She and Kurt had been busy trying to get everything in order. They had gotten permission from the apartment building to put up some paint, and had gone over all the paint samples they could get their hands on before deciding on the room colors. Kurt finally decided just to call some painters and had shooed her out of the apartment for a couple of days. She had gone to stay with Mercedes and Sam. Mercedes was at the recording studio during the day, and Sam was doing some modeling in Oregon somewhere. Rachel had the run of the brownstone, though she had tried her best to keep to herself. Mercedes had enjoyed her company, since she hated being alone at night without Sam. Rachel was glad that they hadn't splurged on a hotel for her, as it had been a lot of fun just to hang out with Mercedes for a while and talk about the fun side of the music business.

"Kurt won't let me into the baby's room yet," said Rachel. "I think he's still working on it somehow. He won't tell me anything."

"You know, he's not here, we could always go look," said Tina.

Rachel shook her head. "I think I'll let him have his fun. He stayed over the weekend with the painters. I can wait."

"But who said I can?" said Tina with a big grin.

"Ti-na," said Rachel, giving her a look. The Asian woman laughed.

"I'm just teasing."

"You getting excited about the second one?" asked Rachel, eating on some fruit out of the salad that she had put out for her and Tina to snack on while they were talking.

"Mike is," said Tina. "He wants another boy."

"And you?" Rachel said.

Tina sighed. "To not be pregnant." She looked down. "I don't know."

"You just wanted to work a while?"

Tina looked up in surprise.

"We all have those feelings Tina," said Rachel. "I've had them bad. I really feel jealousy towards Kurt for getting to do the show and then the movie... and I know that's why Quinn is always paranoid that Puck's snip job is going to come undone. Or why Mercedes got one of those birth control implants. They want to be successful before having children."

"I guess I am lucky in that my job isn't as stressful as theirs," said Tina. "But still... I thought I'd do something before I had kids, you know?"

"You take care of people's animals," said Rachel. "That's a good thing, Tina. Pets are extensions of their families."

"I guess I do get jealous of all of you," sighed Tina. "I miss getting to perform."

"You still could," said Rachel. "Get involved with a local theatre group."

"Maybe," said Tina. She made a face. "After this nausea subsides."

"You could always play a pregnant woman," teased Rachel. Tina gave her a glare that to her she could shut up at any time.

"Do you really miss the stage?" said Tina after a few moments.

"Yes," said Rachel. "Terribly."

"Why did you take off?" Tina asked.

"I thought with all the free time, I could catch up on things," said Rachel with a shrug. "That I'd be all prepped and ready for the baby, do some scrap booking, find a new apartment and get us all packed and moved. I even thought about writing my memoirs... So you can see how far I've really gotten."

"Well, you got moved?"

"That is something," agreed Rachel.

"And it is clean," said Tina with a smile.

"Practically still new," chuckled Rachel.

"You did get lucky," said Tina with a nod.

"I still don't know what I want to do for my birth plan," admitted Rachel.

"Have you talked it over with Kurt yet?"

"Yes, and he's... he's such a boy," Rachel said with a sigh. "He tries to be helpful and he's been reading a lot... but you know Kurt. He doesn't like anything medical."

"Well, you could eliminate the need for a hospital at all and go for a birthing center. Or give birth at home."

"I think I'm going to stick with the hospital," said Rachel. "I like them, and they had a lot of options which I think will be helpful for us."

"Helpful for you, or when Kurt passes out from watching you give birth?"

Rachel laughed. "I hope not. I think he'd hate himself for it."

"He really is excited for this, isn't he?" said Tina.

"Not even born yet and they already have Kurt wrapped around their little fingers," said Rachel, rubbing her abdomen. "He's already picking out toys and making lists on Amazon."

"I saw the baby karaoke machine."

"Did you see the child sized baby grand piano?" chuckled Rachel, picking up her cup of tea. "I don't know where we would even put it."

"Probably the same place as we do. Half the toys are in the living room, the other half scattered all around the townhouse."

"A townhouse would be lovely," said Rachel. "After staying with Mercedes in her brownstone, I kind of miss being in a house like when I was growing up."

"But a pool and a gym in the building open to you 24/7?"

"Yeah, that is kind of nice," said Rachel. "It'll help get all this baby weight off. Although Kurt told me the other night when he was half asleep that I could keep the hips. He liked the extra room to work."

Tina laughed out loud and Rachel was grinning.

"Extra room to hold on to huh? I suppose that's why they call them love handles."

Rachel lowered her head to the table and giggled loudly, making Tina chuckle.

"I wonder what the boys are up to?" asked Rachel.

"We can always text them and ask."

* * *

At that moment Kurt and Mike were on their way to meet Sam and Blaine.

"What is this place we're going to?" asked Mike as they took a shortcut through a park that was very near to Kurt and Rachel's apartment.

Kurt sighed. "It's a sports bar that Puck found. Local, not one of the chain ones. Not exactly my type of place, but it was their choice and I figured you would appreciate it. And somehow we ended up moving closer to it instead of far, far away from it."

"You didn't have to settle on this Kurt."

"Yeah well, I can relent once in a while to something different," he said. "Besides, I do realize it is college football season, being September and all."

"I am assuming they must have good food."

"All you can eat nachos and wings that Sam and Finn can both fill up on, if that tells you anything."

Mike laughed at that, and Kurt smiled.

"Still doing that new smart-watch ad next week?"

The Asian man gave a nod, but sighed.

"I have to get out of advertising. It's short and quick and I enjoy it, but... I'd like to do some sort of movie or something."

"It pays the bills though, doesn't it?"

"It does," said Mike. "It's amazing how life just seems to change so much after high school. I never thought I'd be worried about getting the lowest rate I could on a mortgage."

"They tell us to dream and reach for the stars, but not what to do when you crash land back on earth," Kurt said as he looked at the trees around them.

"It was all about dreams and romance wasn't it?"

"Funny that," said Kurt. "It is supposedly the best years of your life and looking back now, I think it was partly some of the most depressing."

"Why so?" asked Mike. "I mean... besides the obvious."

Kurt frowned. "I don't know how to explain it, to be honest. It is like no one cares who you are as an adult. As an adult, I can go where I want, wear what I want, be with who I want. But in high school, if you weren't one of the popular types..."

"You were the outcasts," finished Mike. "It's almost like the creative types who were like that are the ones who get out in the world and are praised for the things they do."

"Exactly," said Kurt. "Because they know they have to work hard for what they want. Like we did with the Glee club."

"So Mr. Schue gave us a sort of life lesson?" said Mike, giving Kurt a side look. Kurt laughed at that.

"Maybe an accidental one." Mike shook his head and laughed as Kurt pointed out a green and gold faced building. Kennesaw Grill and Pub was printed on the sign above it. And as Kurt had said, the place was a big sports bar. There were TVs everywhere. Lining the walls over the tables and one huge one behind the bar. Mike even saw a couple of people gathered around a table where a TV was inside of it.

"There's even TVs in the bathroom," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. Mike spotted Sam and waved as they started to walk to the table. Kurt gave Sam a look.

"Puck's gone on some recruiting thing," said the blond male as they sat down. "And Artie and Kitty are gone to visit his mom."

"Hard to believe they let him talk to high school kids," muttered Kurt, shaking his head.

"He's a recruiter," said Mike. "Be hard to do his duty otherwise."

Kurt nodded and Sam seemed to be contemplating that thought that as Blaine appeared from the restrooms.

"Morning," he said as he sat down.

"Good to see you for once," said Mike.

"It's been a little busy," said Blaine. "One of my composition albums has been picked up, and I've been having to re-record in studio with a 73 piece orchestra."

"The life of a musical composer," said Kurt, smiling at his former boyfriend.

"It's been pretty busy," Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But Sam and social media says you all have been not lacking in activities. And from what I see from Tina's texts and a couple of weekends ago that congratulations are in order."

"Oh don't tell me she's been texting you when she's been throwing up at night," groaned Mike.

"That... she has," said Blaine. "And calling."

"I think your name had been dragged through the mud more than you know," said Kurt.

Mike just sighed and put his head in his hands.

"And you?" said Blaine. "Have you stopped anytime Kurt?"

"Um..." he thought. "Before or after my Obie win? There there was Fashion Week... everything is kind of a blur after that."

"Anniversary vacation, Men's Fashion Week in Paris, oh and your trip to L.A.?" said Sam. "And don't forget the fact that Rachel is now eight months pregnant."

"Kind of hard to forget to," said Kurt, shaking his head.

"I'm so glad that's not me," said Mike. Kurt gave him a look for that.

"What were you doing out in L.A.?" asked Blaine.

"Movie prospects," said Kurt with a shrug. "Nothing is set in stone yet."

"Not if anything Broadway World says to be believed," said Blaine with a small smile. "They already have you pegged for playing lead."

"That's because he is playing lead, according to Mercedes," said Sam.

A cheer went through the room, making the boys take notice.

"We sure are paying attention to the game," said Mike.

"Oh good, the nachos and stuff are here. We went ahead and ordered since Blaine's never been here before," said Sam. A waitress approached with a large bowl the size of a hubcap filled with tortilla chips, nacho cheese, beef, salsa, re-fried beans, and sour cream. Next to it she sat down a plate nearly as big with assorted wings and large variety sauces ranging from barbecue to bleu cheese. Kurt gave Mike a "I told you so" look as she placed small plates out for them to use.

"Kurt wasn't kidding," said Mike in disbelief.

"And that's just the medium," said Sam, muffled as he ate a tortilla chip covered in cheese. "It goes up to a double large."

Kurt nodded towards the bowl. "Believe me, we all made the mistake once of ordering a small apiece."

"So how is Mercedes?" asked Blaine, picking up a honey sesame wing and looking at Sam.

"Good," said Sam. "She's stressing a little right now trying to get all her songs right for this album."

"And she's trying to be ultra perfect," said Kurt.

"You know Mercedes," said Sam with a shrug.

"Not like she can't put a magic touch on anything she does," nodded Blaine. "Does she need any help?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah, I think she's got this one. She's got a really nice music producer who wants Santana come and duet with her again. She said she loved their songs together."

"Really?" said Kurt. "She said the last night she wasn't sure if Santana was going to be able to make it."

"Santana called her this morning."

Kurt nodded, looking pleased.

"So how is Rachel coping?" asked Blaine. "Other than her monthly pictures and complaining about not being onstage or kicking, she doesn't say much."

"She's good," said Kurt. "She's getting a little tired of being pregnant, and like you said, missing the stage."

"She loves all the attention though," said Sam. "Ask Kurt about her milking whole body massages out of him."

"Or the grilled cheese sandwiches," muttered Kurt.

"She's been keeping you busy it seems," said Blaine.

Kurt picked up a tortilla chip with a sigh. "That she has. But the way the baby's been kicking and moving... we play games. He or she likes to kick at me. It's worth the effort."

"Well, I need another beer," said Blaine. "And since our waitress seems to have forgotten Mike and Kurt, you two want anything from the bar?"

"Hard apple cider," said Mike.

"That sounds good," said Kurt. "Make that two."

Blaine nodded and got up from the table.

* * *

As Sam and Mike tried to finish up what they could and watching the game, Kurt and Blaine talked for a little bit. Things were going as good as they could be for Blaine with his work. But as Kurt quickly found out, nothing in his personal life was the same. Dave had broken up with Blaine some time ago, but it was a fact that had slipped Kurt's attention. But it explained the text he had gotten a couple of months back with no name that said "I see why you got rid of him." Kurt had winced while talking with Blaine when he realized that was who it had been from.

And since then, Blaine had been dating, but nothing had come of it. Kurt was sort of glad Mike and Sam weren't listening closely, as they usually weren't the best of helpers when it came to talking about certain things. Although both Sam and Artie were very supportive, and Kurt was grateful for them.

But there were times he just missed having Blaine in his life.

"You should stop by one day," said Kurt. "I'm sure Rachel would love to see you. And it break up her monotony."

"I should," said Blaine. "And come see that baby of yours."

"I can't believe he or she is almost here," said Kurt. "Although I think Dad's more excited than we are. He keeps liking all of Rachel's baby belly pictures."

Blaine laughed at that. "And not like you haven't. I do see your Twitter feed."

"I have a baby Blaine," said Kurt. "It's a little unreal."

"Well, soon enough you'll have a baby," he said, checking his phone. "But for now, it's still in rehearsals."

"Kitty and Finn both keep asking when we are going to put them on stage."

"I have no doubt it'll be soon enough," Blaine said. "One of these days I'm going to see a write up in the paper about a child breaking into a performance by running onstage and I know it's going to be yours."

"Are you free this evening?" asked Kurt. "You could come over. Tina's there visiting Rachel."

"It... it has been a while," said Blaine, smiling tensely. "Maybe... give me a couple of hours? There's something I need to do first."

* * *

As soon as Kurt got home with Mike, Tina was all over the both of them, wanting to know about Blaine. They had taken a group picture with Sam turning the nacho bowl up like he was going to inhale it, and apparently had caused a stir among their high school friends. Artie was lamenting the lack of nachos in his life.

"Hey," said Rachel, kissing Kurt's cheek as Tina and Mike went and sat down on the couch.

"Blaine's coming over," said Kurt. "He should be here in an hour."

"Where have you two been?" said Rachel. "I thought you broke up the get together over an hour ago."

"Mike and I got to talking," said Kurt. "So we sat down in the park. He was telling me about his first time being left alone with their son and the sheer amount of panic he had. He had some good advice I'm going to have to remember."

"Aww, daddy bonding," said Rachel.

"It was nice," said Kurt. "I mean, not that Finn isn't helpful, but..."

"Mike's a little closer and knows what its like to be super busy and living in the city," said Rachel, smiling. Kurt nodded, looking down.

"Something is the matter," stated Rachel.

"Nothing really," said Kurt. He shrugged. "I just forget sometimes how much I miss Blaine."

"He's been really busy it seems," Rachel said. "But so have we."

"I know," said Kurt. "I guess I miss that friendship we used to have."

"Well, tell him to settle down in New York again and you can have that back."

"I don't think I can tell Blaine what to do," said Kurt, giving Rachel a look. She laughed and hugged his shoulders.

"I made up some snacks, would you mind bringing them to the living room?"

"Sure," said Kurt. He peeked into the kitchen.

"Ooh, you made lemonade."

"I can be productive," said Rachel. "Even if I do waddle."

"I would make a duck joke, but I do realize that we have more than a few of those in the nursery."

"Which you still won't let me see yet."

Kurt gave her an amused look and shooed her to the living room. Rachel scoffed and went and sat down in one of their armchairs in the living room. Kurt came back with a plate of snacks and the pitcher of lemonade. He was bringing to the living room a tray of glasses with ice when there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Blaine."

Rachel nodded and started to stand slowly.

"No, you sit and relax," said Tina. "You've been up on your feet all day with me." She got up and walked towards the door.

"She just wants to be the first one to hug Blaine," said Mike with a smirk at Kurt, who laughed when he heard Tina.

"Blainey-days!"

"Wait, do I have the right apartment?"said Blaine. "I don't remember getting off the train in Chicago."

"Silly," said Tina. "Rachel and Kurt invited us to stay after we heard you were in town."

Kurt gave Rachel a look and she shook her head. Kurt sat down after pouring a couple of glasses.

"Blaine," said Rachel as he entered the living room area. She got up and he automatically went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Look at you," he said. "Those formal pictures you two took don't do you justice. You look gorgeous Rachel."

"Thank you," she said, looking pleased. "Now if only I felt like it."

"Sit sit," said Blaine as he gestured at Rachel. He crossed the room and went and sat beside Tina on the couch.

"I would have never thought of adding basil to the lemonade," said Mike to Rachel he was holding a glass. "It's really good."

"One of Kurt's constant Food Network finds," said Rachel. "He's always finding some new treat."

"Speaking of treats," said Blaine. "I thought since I was coming to visit, I would bring a little something for that bundle of joy. And since you can't always be by their side 24/7..." He gestured to the side table beside Rachel, where a gift bag covered in balloons and lavishly decorated with ribbon bows stood at the ready.

"Blaine, you shouldn't have," gushed Rachel as she picked it up.

"Well, it would be uncouth of me to come empty-handed," he said as Kurt took a picture of Rachel with his cell phone. He picked up one of the glasses and poured some lemonade for himself after pocketing his phone. "My mother would have my head."

"Oh, a baby monitor," said Rachel, showing it to Kurt. "And with two receivers. That's great Blaine."

"Thank you," said Kurt. "I know many a nap will be interrupted by it."

"What's a nap?" said Tina. Mike laughed.

"I think it's those mystical things that Justin used to take when he was not bouncing all over the place."

* * *

"Kurt, I can't see where I'm going!" laughed Rachel as he held his hands over her eyes. They were walking slowly from the bedroom to the nursery, entirely too slowly for Rachel since Kurt hadn't let her come into the space for over a week.

"No peeking," he said as he put his hand on the wall of the hallway to feel for the door frame. He brought Rachel to a stop and she heard the door open. She squealed and got excited and felt Kurt cover her eyes more as he gently guided her inside. The scent of newness made her want to take Kurt's hand off her eyes and look. But she waited patiently instead and heard him chuckle. After a moment, he took his hand off her eyes.

"Oh Kurt," she said slowly, looking around. "It looks like you just pulled it out of a design magazine." The walls had been painted a very light mocha, which made the white crown molding in the apartment really stand out. They had chosen to go with white furniture, and Rachel knew Kurt had done a lot of hard work to set up the crib. The mattress was already inside, along with a quilted mattress pad and,covered with a fitted sheet. An off-white and yellow blanket hung off the side. The white dresser plus changing table was already set up and waiting with diapers, wipes, and much to Rachel's amusement, hand sanitizer. Dark wicker baskets already sat waiting for diapers and dirty clothes, each labeled accordingly. She noticed across the room two were already filled with blankets and soft toys they had gotten. The crib had a duck mobile with little yellow ducklings and gold stars and white crescent moons.

"Where did you even find that?" she said, breathing in deep and rubbing her back. She put a hand out to feel the fuzziness of the ducks and the cool & soft fabric of the moon and stars.

"Etsy," said Kurt. "I found a few things there."

Rachel nodded and noticed the bath things sitting there on a small table next to the changing table. She opened the drawer underneath the table top and saw the towels and bath cloths at the ready. She giggled at the duck bathrobe, smiling as she picked it up.

"I'm guessing this is one of them."

"Maybe," said Kurt with a small smile. "But it matches with the duck printed one Tina gave us."

Rachel pulled on the drawers of the dresser and saw all the baby clothes they had gotten so far. There was even little wicker baskets that held the baby socks. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes at the sight of them. She really hated her emotions flip-flopping during the pregnancy, but the little socks were just too adorable.

"You're crying over baby socks," said Kurt, poking out his lip and pulling her into a hug.

"They're just so little," said Rachel, whimpering. "And the shoes. I can't believe you bought a pair of baby Converse Kurt."

"Those were Sam, actually. He liked the red," laughed Kurt.

Rachel smiled at that, and looked over at another little side table that held a baby bag at the ready, along with the new baby monitor and a soft white lamp that had a shade covered in moons and stars. She smiled at the baby book laying beside it, along with a photo in a white large frame that had been taken of them when Rachel was 32 weeks.

"All the breast feeding stuff I put in the kitchen," said Kurt. "Any of the other things like that I put away in a box in the closet for now. I put the baby medicine chest in the bathroom." Rachel nodded and looked over and saw their bigger baby things like the stroller and high chair they had just bought unpacked and standing against the wall in the small closet space. Kurt had even put together the bouncer seat and the baby Bjorn carrier that her dads had gotten her was hanging on a hook on the wall at the ready, along with another diaper bag.

"Now all we need is a baby," she said with a soft laugh. Kurt smiled and rubbed her baby bump.

"I think we have one of those already."

"It's all beautiful," said Rachel, looking around. "I'm afraid to go look at the main event because I don't want to ruin the experience. Did you paint that Kurt?"

Kurt looked amused and gestured to the wall. "No, but I think you'll like it."

One the furthest wall of the nursery, a large image of a riverbank at night with a large moon hanging low over the water. Up in the sky were clouds and gold stars. And next to the bank in some large grass was a small family of ducks asleep against the mother duck. The water had the reflection of the moon and stars and nearby trees. It even looked like the grass was waving in the breeze. It was then Rachel noticed the fluffy clouds that were hanging from the ceiling, along with some gold stars. The duck that Brittany had given them was sitting on top of the small toy chest that had a padded seat that was against the windowsill, along with a giant stuffed crescent moon.

"It's gorgeous Kurt. How-"

"It's a wall graphic, or a very large static cling sticker," said Kurt. "I had it special ordered."

"You... you could have let me help you," said Rachel. "Kurt..."

"Well, you're carrying him or her." said Kurt. "I thought I could at least get things set up. And you had everything organized. It was all a matter of getting everything in place."

"It's perfect," she said, trying not to cry as she hugged him. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Be lost?" he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I am," she said. "I feel like I'm back in the fog. And tired. There's still so much..."

He laid a finger to her lips.

"We'll take care of it," he said. She leaned up and kissed him.

"You should have been an interior designer."

"Maybe that will be my fourth career," said Kurt, humoring Rachel.

"There's something missing," frowned Rachel. She looked around the room at the furniture they had bought.

"There is," said Kurt with a sigh. "And I can't fit it into the space."

"What?" frowned Rachel.

"The rocking chair," said Kurt. "You know, the glider? It's in the living room at the moment."

"Oh," said Rachel. "That'll be okay. It might be better actually. We can keep each other company while the baby is being rocked to sleep. Or watch a little TV."

Kurt made a pouting face at that.

"Alright you, I know you liked the living room as is."

Kurt sighed. "I suppose we all have to make sacrifices, even our living room furniture."

"Just wait till it's covered in crayon or juice," smirked Rachel.

Her husband whined under his breath at that.

* * *

Rachel was headed out the door to eat with Shelby and Beth for her mom's birthday when she noticed a wet stain on her blouse. She whimpered and headed to the bathroom where her collection of nursing pads were. She had one box, and for fear of leakage she was having, had bought two more.

"Rachel?" a voice came floating in from the living room.

"Bathroom honey," she said with a sigh. She slipped off her shirt and bra. She had minor leakage before, but this seemed like the dam broke for some reason. She took a washcloth and patted her skin dry. Kurt opened the door to the bathroom, still wearing his jacket and toting his bag.

"You okay?" he said.

"Just leaking," she said with a sigh. "I was on my way out when I felt it."

"I was wondering why the door was slightly ajar." Rachel nodded and pulled out some more of the nursing pads.

"Want me to get you a bra?" asked Kurt.

"Please," she said. "One of the ones hanging in the closet if you don't mind. I've got to go through my other ones after the baby is born and see if I can still wear any of them."

"I'm sure you'll slim down after you stop producing milk," he said, walking out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

"I kind of like them being this big," said Rachel, looking down.

"You do?" said Kurt, coming into the bathroom with a black lace bra, similar to the one she had been wearing.

"I've never considered implants like Santana or anything," Rachel said as she took it from him. "But I've often wondered."

"I've wondered how girls function with them," Kurt said. "It seems like it'd be awkward to move your arms on a daily basis."

"We're used to it I suppose," said Rachel. "Though I've often thought about what it'd be like to actually have a flat chest."

"I'm sure our child will thank you that you don't."

"Uh-huh, like you were nuzzling them in the bath in Paris."

"We need that bathtub," said Kurt, a little dreamy eyed.

"And I need to get going," said Rachel, fastening the undergarment. She went out into the bedroom and found a sapphire blue shirt that paired well with the dark denim skirt she was wearing. She picked up the present she had gotten for Shelby and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Dinner's in the fridge," she said. "I gotta go! I'm running late already."

* * *

"Honey, are you _sure_ you're okay with going this year?" asked Kurt worriedly as he fiddled with the turtleneck that was part of his costume. He mentally went down the checklist. Big yellow shoes, check. Black leggings, check. Red spandex shorts with large white fabric buttons, check. Thin black wire tail, check. Extra long sleeved black turtleneck, check. Large white gloves, check. Mouse ears and black bald cap, check. Face mask on the couch waiting to be worn, check. He sighed, trying not to worry.

"Kurt," began Rachel as she walked into the living room. "We've been through this for two months now." She went and stood in front of him, putting a hand on her hip. "You know we can't miss this. We started doing it while we were at NYADA. You know the kids love seeing us because we always have the _best_ costumes. And we both love seeing them." She twirled around in front of Kurt showing off her own matching costume of big yellow heels, black tights, a red dress with a yellow belt and large fluffy white underskirt, black turtleneck under the dress, mouse ears  & cap, tail, white gloves, and red & white polka dot bow.

She rubbed her very round belly under her costume.

"Even if Minnie needs to take a rest break between floors."

"Well, at least I talked you out of doing the full heads," said Kurt. He took the mask she had in her other hand and laid it with his own. He put his arms around Rachel gently and laid his hands on both sides of her abdomen.

"I wonder if the kids will be scandalized by a pregnant Minnie Mouse."

Rachel laughed and rubbed his right hand.

"I'm sure they'll probably just be happy we're bringing them candy and toys. You're carrying those bags by the way."

Kurt sighed at the sight of the two large bags by the front door. One of the things about the parade of characters at the Kravis Children's Hospital was that certain children weren't allowed a lot of sugar and therefore couldn't have too much candy on the Halloween visits. So they always suggested bags of small toys. And Rachel never did anything small, which is probably why the kids were always delighted to see them.

"I do think they enjoy that yes," said the brown haired male. "Just make sure you don't tire yourself out."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Worrywart. I'll be fine Kurt, I-"

They both stopped for a moment when movement in Rachel's round bump reminded them that there was a third pair of ears in the room. Kurt chuckled at the kick he felt near his hand. He moved it gently to find the foot again. The baby gave him another solid kick.

"Someone knows Daddy," teased Rachel.

"It still amazes me when he or she does that," said Kurt in a quiet voice. He shook his head and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"We'd better get going if we're going to make the subway."

The train had been ablaze with costumes from everything from Star Wars to a Carmen San Diego making out with a Waldo. If the pair had thought the subway was colorful, it was nothing compared to the costumes waiting in the lobby of the hospital.

"Did I just see Big Bird with Grover and Kermit?" said Kurt as a couple dressed as mustard and ketchup bottles moved between them and where he was looking.

Rachel sat down in one of the chairs with a nod.

"Those were impressive costumes."

"How is he going to fit into the doors?" commented Kurt. Rachel gave him a skeptical look.

"Who's to say that Big Bird was a he?"

"I was referring to the character," Kurt muttered. Rachel giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Oh, Kurt! Aren't you two adorable? Mickey and Minnie!" gushed Marisa as she walked up to the pair. She was a dark haired nurse who had worked at the hospital for as long as Kurt and Rachel had been coming to the event, and had become one of the sponsors for the Halloween parade of characters.

"Marisa!" said Rachel, slowly getting to her feet. The woman's mouth gaped as she noticed Rachel's pregnancy.

"Oh you look beautiful honey. Congratulations! How far along are you?"

"38 weeks. Almost there," said Rachel after getting a hug from the woman. "How is your family?"

"Annie and the kids are here, passing out candy with all of you," smiled Marisa, pulling out her phone. "Speaking of which, we're about to start. But I want a picture first of two of my favorite regulars."

* * *

Four floors and 18 kiddie hugs later, Rachel was ready for a sit down break. They found a room with vending machines and chairs on the next floor. She pulled off her mask and smiled at the picture Kurt had just shown her on his phone. There had been a little girl who was in the hospital because of leukemia who was dressed as a little Dorothy and had a stuffed Toto. Rachel had nearly cried when she came running to her, happy to see Mickey and Minnie.

"If we have a little girl, she is so getting those little red shoes," said the brunette. Kurt frowned.

"Something the matter?" asked Rachel, looking at her husband.

"Nothing, I guess," he said quietly. "Just thinking about everything. It wasn't until today that I have ever thought about the parents in all of this." He let out a deep breath. "They still have to deal with the disease or injuries after we leave."

Rachel wrinkled her nose and stood up, cuddling up into Kurt's side and wrapping her arms around his waist. He sighed, but appreciated the gesture.

"Thinking about being a parent sucks huh?"

"It feels wrong to feel so selfish when these kids can't even go trick or treating or even do anything on their own."

"That's why we're here," said Rachel. "To help them feel a little more normal. And that's why one day we'll bring our own kids here to see how lucky they are." She giggled and pulled on Kurt's red shorts.

"You look good in these. I know what I'm getting you for your next birthday."

"Don't even," he warned. He reached into one of their treat bags and pulled a small velvet purple bag that was way different from the ones they were giving out to the kids. Kurt placed a piece of candy to Rachel's lips. She took the chocolate into her mouth and closed her eyes at the taste of the smooth caramel invading her senses.

"Pick me up for between floors huh?"

"Only the best for the two loves in my life," he said, taking her hand into his own.

Rachel smiled and intertwined their fingers and kissed Kurt's hand.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel waved goodbye to the children on the general floor, which were those who were there only in the short term. The nurses had gathered the kids all in the playroom to make it a little easier for the parade since there was more on that floor than the others. Rachel and Kurt followed another group up to the next floor, which was the cancer ward.

"Need a break?" asked Kurt, stopping his wife for a moment. Rachel shook her head.

"I think I'm about ready to go home though," she said with a sigh. "Really tired. And I think someone is awake and confused by all the little hand belly rubs they're getting."

Kurt gave Rachel a smirk. "That one kid who asked the nurse how Mickey and Minnie could have kids when they were so old was pretty priceless though. Poor guy looked flabbergasted as to how to answer that."

Rachel teasingly pulled on the mask that Kurt had hanging around his neck. "At least we didn't have to speak. Acting out a response was more fun."

"Although I'm not sure that one parent sitting off to the side approved of you looking all shy and demure while holding your belly and stealing glances at me."

"It was just acting," said Rachel with a scoff. "The kids thought it was cute. They were all giggling."

They started towards the first room when a nurse off to the side caught their attention.

"Hi," began the woman, who looked sheepish. "I apologize, but I have a really random question for you. I saw your costumes and wondered if either of you two has been to Disney Land or Disney World?"

"We both have," Rachel said, sliding off her mask. "Just recently actually. It was our five year anniversary trip. Kind of why we chose those costumes." She laughed and smiled at Kurt.

"Oh wonderful," said the woman. "I've been looking for someone. We have a child, a little girl who… she—she's not doing the best. She's doesn't get to move around a lot and she sleeps a good deal. So we thought it was best if she didn't get put on the parade list since it would tire her out. She wants to go to Disney World, but I don't think she's going to make it through the process of getting her wish granted."

Kurt bowed his head and Rachel nodded.

"What can we do?"

"Well," began the nurse. She frowned in thought. "I'm not sure exactly to be honest. I feel for her, and I wish I could do something to help. Her father is a single dad and she's often by herself while he works. Do you think you could sit there and talk to her for a while? She loves Disney."

"We'd be delighted to," said Rachel. The nurse seemed relieved.

"Follow me," said the woman as she gestured to a hallway to the left. They walked past about three rooms and the nurse pushed open the fourth after knocking softly.

"Stacey?" said the nurse. "You awake sweetie?"

"Yeah," said a soft voice. "Just thinking." Kurt gave Rachel a look. The girl sounded no older than seven or eight.

"I brought you some company if you feel up to it," said the nurse, opening the door wider.

"Oh?" said the little girl, curious. "Who is it?"

The nurse nodded to Rachel, who stuck a gloved hand in the door and waved. She peeked inside the room. It was much like the other permanent resident rooms of the hospital, except for hers was covered many times over in coloring book pages and cut out pictures to make it seem brighter. There were soft fuzzy blankets thrown across chairs and three different pink ones across the little girl's bed. The girl herself was sitting up in a pair of purple pajamas with little sparkly crowns on them. Her blondish brown hair was pulled back in lop-sided pig tails. She gasped at the sight of Minnie and Mickey Mouse as they appeared in her door.

"Mickey and Minnie!" she said happily. But the little girl's smile dropped. It was then Rachel noticed she had oxygen tubes in her nose.

"I know you're not the real Mickey and Minnie," she said, nodding to them as she sat up in bed. "The real Mickey and Minnie live at Disney World. At least, that's what Daddy says."

"Well, your daddy is a smart man," said Rachel, pushing her mask up. "And no, we're not Mickey and Minnie, but its fun to pretend, isn't it?"

Stacey nodded. "I love to play pretend. Sometimes I like to think I'm Merida, fighting off bears in the woods." She frowned. "I want red hair."

"Your hair is just as pretty," said Kurt, joining Rachel in taking off his mask.

"It's not real," said the little girl in a whisper. She tugged on one of the braids. Kurt could see that it hung loosely around her head.

"But it helps Daddy feel better, I think," said Stacey. "It looks like what my hair used to be."

"Your daddy has to work a lot, doesn't he?" The little girl nodded.

"Yeah…" she said quietly. "You can have a seat you know."

"Well, it's always nice to wait for the host to invite you," said Rachel with a smile.

"Come sit!" said the little girl, gesturing to the chairs. "And what are your names please?"

"I'm Rachel, and this is Kurt." He waved at the little girl. "Hi sweetie."

"He's pretty."

Rachel laughed and smiled at the little girl. "I know. I'm glad I married him." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Are you here for the parade?" asked Stacey.

"We did. We handed out our candy and toys," said Rachel, rubbing her belly. "But I'm getting a little tired and someone's moving a lot."

"You're having a baby?" Stacey said, getting back under her covers.

"I am," said Rachel. "Not too many weeks away at that."

"I wanted a little brother or sister," said the little girl. "But daddy said he could never find a good enough mommy."

"I'm sure your dad will find someone someday," said Kurt. "He just has to take care of you first, make sure you get better."

The little girl looked down at her feet under the blanket. Rachel gave Kurt a glance.

"So I hear you want to go to Disney World?" said Rachel.

"Yeah!" said Stacey with a smile again. "I want to see where Cinderella lives, meet Mickey and Minnie, well the other Mickey and Minnie…"

"What do you want to do first when you go?" asked Rachel. "Kurt and I went down Main Street and got ice cream."

"Did you bite Mickey's ears off first?" giggled the little girl.

"I did!" laughed Rachel. Kurt covered his mouse ears and Rachel reached over and grabbed his real ones. The little girl laughed.

"You two are funny."

"We made Ariel laugh too," said Rachel. "Kurt started singing 'Part of Your World' with her and she stopped and stared. I think she was in love. I almost lost my husband to a mermaid."

"You sing?" said the little girl in awe at Kurt.

"Uh-oh," said Rachel with a sigh. "I've lost another one to the Kurt fan club."

Kurt resisted the temptation to stick his tongue out at Rachel, but barely. "I do," he answered. "We both do Broadway."

"You do plays and musicals and stuff?" asked Stacey, sitting up a little more.

"We love it," said Rachel. "It's always been our dream."

"I want to be a chef like on T.V.," said Stacey. "Daddy used to let me cook a little. He liked my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on cinnamon toast."

"You like sweet things then?" asked Kurt.

"I love root beer," she smiled. "And gummy things."

"Hmm…" said Kurt as he dug around in one of the bags. "I think I may have something." He pulled out one of the treat bags they had made up. "I have some gummy Lifesavers, a couple of lollipops, and some Nerds."

The little girl clapped her hands happily as Kurt handed her three of the candy treat bags along with a couple of the toy ones. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

"I don't get to eat a lot of candy anymore," said Stacey. "Daddy forgets I think. But he brings me DVDs and makes popcorn and we have movie nights when he's off on weekends."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," said Rachel. "What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't know," frowned the little girl. "Daddy says it's _Brave_ since we watch it the most, but I like _Cinderella_ too." She wrinkled her nose. "I want a fairy godmother like hers."

"Maybe you can find one at Disney World," said Rachel. "And she can grant your wishes."

The little girl frowned at that. "I'm not sure if she could." Stacey looked down at the floor.

Kurt and Rachel shared another worried glance, unsure of how to comfort the little girl.

"So Stacey," began Kurt. "Do you like music? Then I can tell what would be the best place in Disney World to visit…"

* * *

It was after ten before the nurse came back in and told Stacey she needed to rest. Kurt and Rachel promised they would come back to visit. After getting the little girl's name and room number written down on a sheet of paper and promising her that they would come back to meet her daddy on a weekend, they left the hospital and made their way through the streets filled with people with kids in costume heading home or those heading out for the night to parties. It wasn't too long a trek back home, but Kurt was glad when he turned the lock on their apartment door to shut the world out for the night. He dropped the bags and his mask and hat. He could sort out everything in the morning. They were going to have a lot of candy leftover. He wondered if he could pawn it off on Sam and Artie.

Rachel had been quiet after leaving the little girl's room and visiting the nurses' station. Kurt knew she was lost in thought. He had seen her rubbing her baby belly often enough.

"Hey," he said softly, pulling her close. "You don't-"

"What if that was me?" said Rachel in soft voice. "Her mom—abandoning her like that… I could do that to you Kurt. Just walk out of your lives without a word. Easily."

"Well, that would be a little hard considering I know where I could find you," he said, smiling a little. "You sleep, eat, and breathe theatre."

"But I _could_ Kurt."

"And you also could join the circus, star in a porn movie, or become the next Martha Stewart. Although don't go to prison. You'd look terrible in orange."

Rachel gave Kurt an "I can't believe you just said that" glare.

"Or you'll be the biggest star Broadway has ever seen and a beautiful, doting mother."

The brown haired woman sighed. "I just… I feel bad for her, I really do. She wants someone in her life. And her mom doesn't even know she's sick. Or even cares for all we know."

"And she deserves all the beautiful people she can get," said Kurt, a lump developing in his own throat. He swallowed hard to get it to go away. "But you can't right all the injustices in the world Rachel, no matter how much we might want to."

"Anastasia is a really pretty name, don't you think?" hummed the brunette as she took off the black bald cap. She shook out her hair from the ponytail.

Kurt sighed. "Going to add Stacey's full name to our ever growing list, are you?"

"I think if we do go visit her on Saturday, we should take our pictures," said Rachel. "At least maybe she can see what Disney World is like before…"

Kurt laid a finger on Rachel's lips. "Have hope. She could get better." He looked at Rachel and waved a hand towards their bedroom. "But in the mean time, let's worry about you getting some rest." Rachel sighed and threw her mouse ears at him before heading off to their bedroom to change.

He sat down the head piece and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. If he could be anywhere between his own dad and this father he had never met, then he would be pretty sure he would be doing something right. Kurt sat the empty glass down in the dishwasher and turned off the kitchen light.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel had spent most of her time gathering up the photographs they had printed from Disney World into one spot. It had taken her a while since they had moved and while adding things to the baby book, they had gotten a little scattered. She tried to think of anything they had picked up as souvenirs, but even though they had both loved Disney, they hadn't really gotten much in the way of items. Mostly just good memories. She smiled at the one of Kurt hugging Mickey.

Kurt had told her that she shouldn't get so upset about the little girl they had met, but she couldn't help but feel for her. She knew it was her heightened emotions and the fact she was nesting at the present that she really wanted everything to be straightened up and perfect. Which included a little girl they had only just met.

She put all the pictures back into the box where they belonged. She and Kurt really needed to sit down and organize them, but maybe after the baby was born. Which was coming soon. It was now the first of November. She had done so much reading on breast feeding, and the baby's room was in order. The apartment was clean, thanks to her diligence and the things Kurt had done when he was home from work. Her birth plan was ready. Her hospital bag was packed and ready to go. Kurt had already gone shopping and he and Mercedes had already cooked up a few things and stuck them in the freezer. Both Mercedes and Quinn had already offered to come help out if they were needed. Rachel was grateful for that in case she ever needed a break. Even Sam had offered to baby-sit, which no one was surprised about. Sam was really good with kids and loved being around them. Rachel wondered if she should put her mom in contact with him. He might work well at the day care if he wanted something to do in his spare time when he wasn't modeling.

She needed to relax and quit thinking about so much. It was hard when all she wanted to do was be in control of her environment. But her back was aching, she had heartburn whenever she ate, and she couldn't sleep. And on top of that, she was really, really forgetful. She blew her bangs out of her face and tried to get comfortable on the couch amid the mass of pillows she had collected. She had told Kurt to pick up some more fruit and other snacks on his way home so they'd have something light to eat. She wasn't feeling up to much these days. Even something like a thick soup or stew was enough to turn her stomach sour. But she knew Kurt would be aggravated at her if she didn't eat. She had to build up her strength for labor. It was hard when your uterus was pressing on your stomach and you were belching the leftovers constantly. At this point she didn't even care about seeming ladylike. There was a baby coming out of her in the next two or three weeks and she felt like if there was anytime she didn't have to look prim or proper, it was now.

"You need to come soon, you're wearing on mommy," she said to her belly. She didn't expect a response, but a kick would have been nice. Although she knew their baby was probably asleep, every little movement against her pelvis had been encouraging. Rachel remembered she needed to ask Kurt if he had packed his own hospital bag yet. She made a grab for the little notebook she had been carrying around with things she needed to remember or talk to Kurt about. She knew the whole pregnancy brain thing was just a lack of sleep, but she felt like she did in her first trimester again.

Her phone went off and Rachel groaned. It was either Kurt checking in on her (she was going to chew him out later), Mercedes, Quinn, or one of her dads. They seemed to be all taking turns making sure she was fine. She could take care of herself. When she picked up her phone and saw it wasn't Kurt, she was surprised. She recognized the number, but hadn't talked to him a long while.

"Jesse," she said, answering the phone.

"Rachel," he said, surprised. "I was just going to leave you a voicemail. Hi."

"Hey yourself," she laughed. "How are you?"

"Busy," he said. "I guess you heard I am a lead in my own show?"

"I saw," she said. "I was so happy for you. It's opening soon, isn't it?"

"Next week," he said. "Which is why I was calling. My sister and her wife are not going to be able to make it to the production on the opening week. I'm running out of options for the tickets, so I was wondering if we could make for a beautiful photo op for you, I, and Kurt for the production?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Is this your way of trying to sell me on coming to your show?"

"Publicity and free tickets? I wouldn't say that was a hint at all." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the slight sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I would love to come see you Jesse. But I may not be the best of guests. I guess you heard that I've been working on a production of my own."

"Your friend Kitty told me. I saw her at a party a couple of weeks ago. I was wondering why I hadn't seen your name around recently."

"Gestating a child takes a lot of work," said Rachel, rubbing her belly and smiling. "I wouldn't have traded it for anything."

"I was surprised that you were having children so young. But then Kitty said that you basically got blindsided."

Rachel sighed at that. "No, we were not trying. But I think we'll be able to manage."

"It's wonderful Rachel. Children are a blessing."

"And what happened to the Jesse St. James I used to know who was so scared of children that he wouldn't even go into the elementary school at Carmel?"

"Things change when you get older," he said. "I don't think I would mind a family someday."

"They would be cute kids," said Rachel. She smiled as she felt a little movement. She rubbed a hand down her side.

"Maybe someday," said Jesse. "But in the meantime, the stage is my bride and the audience my children. I'll send the tickets by messenger."

"Thank you," said Rachel, trying to stand. "Hold on just a moment, I'll have to get you my new address."

"You've moved?" he said, sounding surprised. "That was a great location."

"We sort of had to," sighed Rachel as she tried to remember where she had written their new address. She went and looked by the door and saw it taped to the wall. "We needed more space."

"I suppose up and coming babies will do that to you."

"By the way, don't judge me when you see me. I'm round."

"Rachel, you're pregnant. I don't think anyone will criticize you for what you're wearing or how you look when there's a child in your body."

* * *

"Adam and Elliot send their love," said Kurt after he had come home from work and meeting the pair for drinks.

"I miss them. They have to come for a visit soon," said Rachel through the open bathroom door. When he had gotten home, Kurt had found her soaking in a warm bubble bath.

"They also sent presents," said Kurt, knowing that would get her attention as he shed his jacket and scarf and hung them in the front closet.

"Please tell me it's gift cards," said Rachel. "Adam should know better."

"He did, and they are," said Kurt, looking down at the congratulations card he had in hand from the couple he had helped get together, even if it was by accident. "I'll sit it on the TV stand and you can look at it later."

"Thank you," she said. "Kurt... do you think you could do me a favor?"

"What is it?" he said, coming into the bathroom and looking concerned. She gave him a glare for his overprotectiveness, but sighed and stuck a leg up in the air.

"I don't want to really go into labor with woolly legs. The hair is driving me crazy. Could you help me?"

"You want me to shave your legs?" he said, giving a look that bordered on appalled.

"I can't bend well," she whined. Kurt patted her knee and gave her a sad smile.

"Let me go change and I'll help you," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "You're the best husband."

"I do hope I'm the only one," said Kurt.

"Speaking of husbands, Jesse called and invited us to his opening performance."

Kurt came back after a few moments, having changed into a t-shirt and a pair of exercise pants. Even though they had a regular routine of going to the downstairs gym, neither of them had been in the past couple of weeks. Kurt had just been curling up beside her and talking and kissing her belly when he got home from work. They both were looking forward to seeing their baby soon. Even the doctor's appointments had an air of excitement each time Doctor McKenna would measure the baby and tell them how long their child was and how much it probably weighed.

"You owe me for the Jesse comment," he said as Rachel was getting out of the bathtub. She was wrapping a towel around her wet hair. Kurt slipped a robe around her shoulders.

"I knew you didn't want to see my naked body," she sniffed.

"No, I'm just making sure you don't get cold," Kurt said, kissing her cheek. She sat down on the closed toilet and reached for the small footstool they usually kept in the kitchen for Rachel to reach the taller cabinets. She had already laid out her razor and shaving cream, looking grateful at Kurt as he placed a towel down on the semi-damp floor from where she had gotten out of the tub. She started patting down her hair to dry it while Kurt got settled down on the floor. He spread a towel across his lap. Rachel wiggled a little as she helped him rub in the shaving cream on the lower part of legs.

"Do you want to go?" she asked as he picked up the razor.

"I think it would be nice to go see him perform. It's been a while. What was that last thing he was in... _Miss Saigon_ wasn't it?"

"I think that was his last off Broadway show. I'm not sure if he's done anything else recently."

"It's easy to lose track isn't it?"

"It's not like I still have a thing for him," said Rachel, scoffing.

"Liar," chuckled Kurt as he ran the razor up her leg. Rachel shivered a little, realizing what Kurt meant about being cold. She snugged the bathrobe a little tighter around her and started working on her moisturizer.

"I suppose he still does have his endearing qualities," said Rachel. "He wanted me to work with him once on a show, did I ever tell you that?"

"Right after _Funny Girl_ , I do remember."

"I'd love to work with him but at the time, it just wasn't something I had time for."

"Getting married, working, and finishing up NYADA had a lot on your plate. Well, both of our plates, really."

"And I think I chose wisely," said Rachel, leaning down just a tiny bit to run her fingers through Kurt's hair. He smiled up at her.

"Considering I'm holding a razor to your skin, I would hope so."

"I do trust you Kurt," she said with a wince. "Okay, I maybe trusted you too much not to nick me."

"That wasn't on purpose," he said. "I've never shaved someone else's legs before. Pressure is a difficult thing to measure."

"My legs will thank you, as will the nurse who will probably be checking my dilation."

"I don't think the nurses will probably care," said Kurt. "But I know it'd make you feel better."

"I located our Disney pictures," said Rachel. "So we can go on Saturday."

"Rachel, are you sure you're up to this?" said Kurt, stopping what he was doing. "I mean, I feel for her and all... but you are my first priority. You're getting worked up about her."

"Kurt, I'm not... medically challenged. I'm pregnant and about to give birth, but it's not like I can't do anything. What did the women do in olden days when they had to pick their own food? They had babies in the field."

"No, they usually stayed in village and were surrounded by other women to help them along in the process," said Kurt. "I read the same things you did."

"But still, they did things Kurt. I'm not fragile."

"It's not that," sighed Kurt. "I just don't want you to become overly attached when we're literally helpless as to what to do."

"We can cheer her up and let her think about something else besides being in a hospital for a while."

Kurt sighed and went back to shaving.

"I"m not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

Rachel shook her head as she rubbed her side. "No, I think we're meant to do this Kurt. Maybe we can help. And I know you want to too."

He nodded, bent over Rachel's leg as he worked, trying to be careful.

"Did I tell you I may have to start growing facial hair? The director is thinking about giving Henry a beard."

"No... I like your face smooth," said Rachel, lightly pouting. "Although... the idea of kind of sexy..."

"You think a beard is sexy?"

"No, I'm not that fond of facial hair. But you having one, maybe a plaid shirt, being all manly..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that,

"Should I go get an axe too and fulfill this Brawny man fantasy of yours?"

"I don't have a... fantasy," said Rachel, scoffing as she crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh," he said, smirking a little. "But you'll have to wait, it'll take me a little time."

"I don't have a fantasy," said Rachel, glowering at him.

"You did at NYADA," smirked Kurt.

"That was different," said Rachel, holding up a finger.

"Uh-huh," said Kurt, who got up on one knee and kissed her softly, cradling her chin in his hand. Rachel closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Now imagine that was a scruffy beard," said Kurt after a moment.

"I know you, your skin care regiment will triple and it'll be soft as silk," said Rachel, still slightly dreamy, "But I think we can manage. Or they'll find you a nice prop one. There are some nice prosthetic." She paused for a moment.

"Or don't. Okay I admit it, I'd love to actually see you with a beard. I may have a thing for you with facial hair."

* * *

That Saturday, despite Kurt's misgivings about Rachel having more Braxton-Hicks than usual, they were in the elevator and headed up to see Stacey. One of the nurses waved to them when they reached the wing where the little girl was. But once they started down the hall, they saw a rather toned blonde haired man in his 30's pacing outside her door. He looked up when he heard then approach.

"Kurt and Rachel?" he said. They both nodded and he extended his hand to Rachel.

"I'm David Seger, Stacey's father. I know you came to see her today, but they had to take her up to... to surgery. The tumor has grown again and it was pressing on her brain. Sorry, they explain this stuff to me and I can never remember what it's all called."

"Is she going to be alright?" said Kurt with a frown. David shook his head.

"It's always touch and go," he said. "This wouldn't be the first time."

"I..." began Rachel. She looked at Kurt, unsure what to say.

"You don't have to say anything," said David. "We're- we're both used to this by now." He sighed. "Let me buy you a cup of coffee at least for coming. I know it's probably a long way..."

"It's fine," said Rachel. "We wanted to see her, I know she liked hearing our stories."

David smiled at that. "She wanted to see you too. She wouldn't stop talking about some new friends she had made. I wanted to be here for her on Halloween, but there was a large fire in an apartment complex in Yonkers and we had to respond."

"You're a firefighter?" said Rachel.

"Assistant fire chief. Been so about 15 years now. My wife, she- she was a nurse, worked with Doctors Without Borders. After we had Stacey, I wanted to settle down and make a home. But she didn't. She went back to working with a group in Africa."

"It must have been hard," said Kurt.

David shrugged. "Stacey and I were fine till... well, you understand." They both nodded.

"Let's go sit down. You don't need to be on your feet madam," said David, holding out his arm for Rachel. She laughed and took it, throwing Kurt a look. He had the arms of that Thor character in the Marvel movies. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed them into Stacey's room, which felt empty without her bed.

"Stacey had told her that her mother had gone, but she didn't say when or how."

"She... she understands that her mom is unreachable, but she doesn't get why," said David, rubbing a hand through his short hair as he sat down after Kurt and Rachel had. "Susan explained some days they'll work 18 hours in the field and only come back to eat and sleep."

"And it's the same for the New York fire fighters, I'd imagine," said Kurt.

"You would be correct," said David with a nod. He looked out the window. "Some days she's so strong she amazes me. She won't let anyone come sit with her to keep her company. Sometimes the nurses can get away with it, but she doesn't want to waste any one's time. Like anyone would think that."

"She is a beautiful child," said Rachel. "I'm sure you've done your best."

"I try to do right by her," said David with a sigh. "Sometimes it's hard."

They stayed and talked to David for a while, mostly to keep him company while he waited on news. It was a couple more hours until the doctor came in and told him that the little girl was stable, but they hadn't been able to do much except to make her comfortable. They had given her something to let her rest and it was going to be a while before she woke up. Kurt knew it was time to go. Although they had exchanged information on their lives and had a good conversation, he knew David would need time to grieve. The news didn't sound good at all. Rachel had given him a hug and their cell phone numbers and to let them know when Stacey was better. He had nodded and wished them well on their own child.

On the elevator ride down, Rachel sighed loudly. Kurt looked over and saw her wiping tears from her face.

"Here I was thinking bad, evil thoughts of both of them, and really..."

"They are doing what they must," said Kurt.

"I will never do that to you Kurt. I promise that," Rachel said with a frown. "That is just awful. And she's trying to be so strong for her daddy."

"Children are resilient," said Kurt, who swallowed hard. Rachel wrapped her arms around him.

"We'll do right by our child." Kurt sighed and held onto her, wondering about that himself.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Rachel was focused on Stacey and trying to see if there was anything she could do to push her through Make-A-Wish. Kurt wasn't surprised by Rachel's ferocity. The little girl's situation was not good. While she was still a vibrant child, her body was fading away quickly from what the doctor had said during their visit. Her story struck a chord with them both, especially Rachel. Her motherly instincts were kicking in, wanting to protect this little girl and give her everything. She probably would have driven Stacey down to Disney World herself, oxygen tank, monitor and all. She had already been thinking about ordering the large Merida plush she had found on the Disney store website.

Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for the father. He was working hard to provide for his daughter. The hospital bills were probably insane and the reason why he was working so much. Trying to keep himself and her afloat at the cost of himself entirely.

Or he was working to get away from the pain. It was something Kurt could sympathize with. He could lose himself in the work at _Vogue_. All he had to do was focus on the fashion and he would not have to think about anything at all.

Or maybe he did enjoy his job being a firefighter. Or maybe it was a combination of all three. He sighed and looked at the calendar on his desk. He really didn't really have time for this. They still had a lot to do to get not only ready for their child, but it wouldn't be long before practice would start for the show. He had the script in hand already and was starting to try to learn his lines. And he was already starting to get early drafts of the movie script.

He laid his head down on the desk with a groan.

 _Why did being an adult have to be so difficult?_

He picked up his cell phone and dialed an old familiar number.

"Hummel Tires and Lube."

"Dad."

"Hey kid. Aren't you supposed to be working?" said Burt. Kurt could hear the humor in his voice.

"I _am_ working. Well, I am at work, let me put it that way."

"Got a lot on your mind, huh?"

"Yes," said Kurt with a sigh. He picked at his brooch, an old familiar hippo. "Way too much."

"Something new other than that performance of yours, work, and Rachel?"

"Isn't that enough?" said Kurt, trying not to be sarcastic.

"Yes, but usually those you have handled."

Kurt huffed. "Sometimes I wonder."

Burt chuckled. "Tell me what's on your mind Kurt so you'll stop worrying."

"I just... I wonder if I need to take that film job."

"Kurt."

"I'd be several months away from home, and Rachel will be home with the baby. Or she might want to go back to the stage. And I can't blame her. I mean, what are we supposed to do..."

"Kurt, you do realize that after you were born, your mom and I both worked."

"Yes, but..."

"And you turned out fine."

"Sometimes I wonder what the definition is fine is."

Burt laughed. "You are. Things will work out Kurt. You're over thinking things."

Kurt sighed. "We met this little girl named Stacey on Halloween. She doesn't have long to live. She... reminds me of us dad. Her mom left them and they're having to deal with her disease with just the two of them."

"So she's hit home for the both of you."

"What...?" said Kurt, surprised. He hadn't even mentioned anything about Rachel.

Burt chuckled sadly. "You and her both didn't have mothers. Although Rachel did have two dads to take care of her, you both didn't have maternal parents. Even though you came along fine, it still leaves a deep impression. I may not have as much learning as I should have gotten, but I know you both are taking this to heart. And you should. It's a tragedy. But it's not going to be you Kurt. You're not abandoning your child by following your dreams."

"Then why does it feel like it?"

"Because you don't want to miss a minute of their growing up."

Kurt went quiet at that.

"And besides, if I EVER hear of you even thinking about abandoning one of my grandchildren, you are never old enough to not be grounded."

The countertenor laughed, shaking his head.

"You always know what to say, don't you Dad?"

"That's what I'm here for. And for the record, Rachel wouldn't abandon you with a child, especially if they were sick. I know her better than that, and so do you."

"But how will we work this out dad? Babies need a lot of care."

"You will son, you will."

* * *

Rachel got a phone a couple of days later from a number she didn't recognize right away. She almost didn't answer it until she saw that it was from a New York firehouse. She picked it up quickly.

"Rachel?" said a voice. "It's me, David. Stacey's father."

"David, hi," said Rachel. "How are you? How's Stacey?"

"She's doing as good as can be expected," he said. "The tumor has shrunk a little, which is good news."

"That's great," said Rachel, cheering up a little. "Kurt and I both are glad to hear that."

"I wanted to thank you," he said. "Whatever you did to push Stacey's wish through, it worked. Make-A-Wish is already handling the airline fees and booked the tickets, first class. We're going to be staying in the park and they've already promised she'll have full access to a medical staff. They've even gave us early access to the park so she won't have to deal too much with crowds."

"That's wonderful," gushed Rachel. "I truly hope she enjoys it."

"I know she will," said David. "I just hope it stays warm."

"It'll be much warmer in Florida than New York," said Rachel with a laugh. "I have no doubt."

"I think she's most excited about the photo shoot. They've promised her a photo with Merida and Cinderella. She can't wait to show Merida the Merida doll you sent her."

"I know she'll enjoy that," chuckled Rachel.

"I hope you don't mind, but I pulled your address through the emergency services look up and I sent you something in the mail. I hope I really don't sound creepy. But Stacey drew you a picture, and I wasn't sure if you could make it up here soon with the baby due. I think she was a little disappointed, but we leave early next week."

"I'm sure we'll love it," said Rachel. "Thank you for thinking of us."

"Thank you for thinking of my daughter," he said. "I never thought I'd be so grateful for the kindness of people I barely know."

They both said their goodbyes and Rachel wished them well on the trip. She sighed and hung up the phone. She was happy that she had done what she could, and hoped that Stacey could enjoy the trip. Sometimes being a celebrity, even if she was a minor one compared to Brad Pitt or Angelina Jolie, had it's perks. She walked down to their mailbox in the lobby of the building and got their mail. She found the letter David had mentioned and opened it. Inside was a very large drawing all folded up. When she opened it, she smiled. Mickey and Minnie were sitting down at a picnic in a big grassy field with lots of flowers and a beautiful blue sky. Nestled in Minnie's arms was a baby mouse in a large white diaper and pacifier. Mickey was a little misshapen and she was pretty sure Minnie was missing a foot, but it was perfect. She couldn't wait to show Stacey's drawing to Kurt.

* * *

"Anastasia Barbra Elizabeth Hummel."

Kurt looked up and saw his wife standing over him on the couch where he had been watching TV. She had been laying down in the bedroom, trying to get a little comfortable. Her back was bothering her badly and he sent her off to sleep. Now she was holding the remote after turning the device off.

"That's your final name?" said Kurt, yawning. He had been dozing himself.

"Yes," said Rachel. "And I agree with you on the boy name choices, despite my earlier misgivings. Alexander Benjamin Elijah Hummel."

"So... matching names?" said Kurt. "ABEH. Sounds like a standardized test answer."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Be happy we have names," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He gave her an amused look as he moved away from her hand.

"Those are nice," Kurt said, smirking a little. "I'm still holding out for Kurt and Rachel Jr."

"We are not naming our heirs like George Foreman."

"Why not?" said Kurt. "We could even do smooshed names like the media and the Internet loves, or like we used to do in high school. Kurtchel would be a lovely name for a boy or a girl."

"Sometimes I swear your only purpose in life is to antagonize me," scoffed Rachel, crossing her arms.

"It is one of the greater perks," said Kurt, chuckling. He gestured for her to sit.

"And yes, I do like them," Kurt said. Rachel's shoulders relaxed.

"So that's it then. Our last major hurdle."

They looked at one another, reality sinking in that this was coming.

"Parents," said Rachel.

"Mmhmm," said Kurt. "Mom and Dad."

"They're going to be dependent on us," said Rachel, thinking.

"Children tend to be, yes."

"What if one of us doesn't like being a parent?" Rachel said, looking at Kurt. "What if it gets too hard?"

"We'll adapt," said Kurt. "If it feels too hard, then the other is not doing what they're supposed to be doing, which is supporting each other."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, don't you?" said Rachel, leaning back against the couch with a soft sigh.

"I've had a little help," said Kurt, doing the same thing. "Dad had to talk me down too."

"Maybe I am over thinking things," said Rachel, pushing her hair behind her ears. "I just... I don't want us to go wrong Kurt."

"We're not," he said, patting her hand. "We're going to raise this kid to be kick-ass. Or kicking ass. They might become a ninja."

"They might," laughed Rachel. "You still coming with me to the doctor's appointment?"

"I wouldn't miss it," said Kurt, kissing her hand. She smiled at him.

"You are the best husband," she said, smoothing his cheek.

"I've been trying," said Kurt. "You have gotten spoiled."

"I have," laughed Rachel. "I haven't had a need for anything... much."

"Except for cheese," said Kurt.

"And you," said the brunette. "I kind of miss the earlier days when there wasn't so much between us."

Kurt ran a hand down her belly.

"It still amazes me they are in there."

"And about to be out," said Rachel with a sigh. She curled up on the couch against Kurt.

"I hate my body right now."

"Third trimester is the worst, so I've read. You're quite uncomfortable."

Rachel made a face at him before burying her head in his shoulder.

"Do you want a massage?" asked Kurt. "We can try to work out some of the discomfort."

"I want an orgasm," whimpered Rachel. She peeked up at Kurt.

"Okay, seriously?" said Kurt loudly. "You told me the other day since the baby had dropped that you didn't-"

Rachel grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and pulled herself into his lap and started kissing him. He moaned as she started kissing his neck.

"I think I can work with this," he said as she started nibbling at his collarbone. He could feel Rachel smiling against his skin.

* * *

"I'm still not dilated," said Rachel pouting in the mirror as she brushed out her hair from the bun she had it in. "Maybe a half an inch. She said I was still about 50% effaced. I know I still have some time and these things aren't exact, but can't something have changed?" She had gone to her doctor's appointment with Kurt that morning and was frustrated by her lack of progress. She reached down and rubbed her leg, which was still aching from being on her feet. She wasn't even sure she was going to fit into any of her dress shoes for the show later that week.

"It happens," said Quinn with a shrug, sitting down on Kurt and Rachel's bed. "The baby isn't ready yet."

"So I'm still baking huh?" said Rachel, setting down her brush and going over to the bed. Quinn laughed.

"You are an adorable oven."

"She said the baby was about 20 inches and maybe six and a half pounds. He or she maybe a little on the small side."

"You and Kurt having a baby I think is putting everyone in baby fever," said Quinn. "Even Puck was talking about the other night when we were in bed about starting a family."

"We didn't mean to, I promise."

Quinn laughed softly. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. That's what people do isn't it? Settle down and have kids."

"Not everyone," said Rachel with a shrug. "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for Quinn."

"Thank you," she said softly. "I don't know." Rachel sat down beside her and patted her hand.

"If someone hadn't come along on their own, I don't think I would be either."

"It just feels so early," said Quinn. "Our lives are just beginning."

"We're so young," said Rachel. "I don't feel like an adult. I shouldn't even be having my own children. I just want to go play in the theaters and read history about them and do more shows."

"Well, you can do all of that and still have this baby," said Quinn.

Rachel winced and rubbed her back. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Do you need anything?" said Quinn. "I know you said that you and Kurt were really prepared, but..."

"I don't need anything, but I was wondering if you could do one thing for me, which is why I called you," said Rachel.

"What is that?" asked Quinn.

"When I'm in labor, will you be available for Kurt? Mike's been very helpful in talking Kurt through all the medical things he remembers, but I think he might need a calm ear. I'm afraid I'm probably going to be... dramatic about everything."

"I think you will be allowed Rachel," said Quinn, giving her a look. "Contractions suck."

"I know," she said. "But I think you'd be a good influence on me and would give him peace of mind just in case."

"I will do my best," said Quinn.

"Thank you," said Rachel. She rubbed her side with a wince.

"I am so tired of these fake contractions. And the mucus discharge. It's just gross."

"You'll want them back when the real ones come," said Quinn. Rachel made a face at that and Quinn laughed, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"At least yours won't come in the middle of a show choir performance."


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Rachel was sitting on the couch, waiting on Kurt, who was running behind. They needed to be on their way to Jesse's show.

"Kurt, we need to get going," yelled Rachel, adjusting her necklace, which was a gift she had gotten herself on the six month date of her pregnancy. It was a small heart with a floating orange topaz in it, which would be her child's birthstone. She hadn't worn it much, considering her baby wasn't even here yet. The necklace reminded her of that she would carry her child with her always, even if they were old enough to be on their own. And the jeweler assured her that they could always add in more birthstones as the need arises. She really hoped that there would be too many more added or she would seriously consider getting her tubes tied. Her Braxton-Hicks were bothering her enough as it was that evening, coming and going on an unusual consistent basis, even though she had done everything from changing positions to eating and drinking..

"Coming, coming," he said from the bedroom. She sighed and stood, hoping they wouldn't miss any of the performance. Kurt had gotten back late from work, and had basically wolfed down dinner before running to change in the bathroom. He came out quickly, adjusting a cuff link.

"You look great," she said, adjusting his tie and tucking it under his vest.

"I don't feel like it," he grumbled as he stuck on the navy jacket that matched his outfit. "Let me go look at my hair again and I'll be ready to go."

"Hurry," she said with a sigh. Rachel was excited to be back in the theater. It had been only a couple of months since she had been at a show with Kurt and only a month since she had taken an interview, but it still felt new and different all the same.

"You know, I think I like us getting ready for things better when we're on equal footing time-wise," said Kurt as he came back into the living room, putting on an overcoat.

"Whose fault is that?" said Rachel with a small smirk as she put on her own.

"I know, I know," he said with a sigh, looking into the mirror in the living room.

"I know you hate being rushed, but you look good," she said.

"Thank you," he said. "Are you going to be-"

"As long as I can get to a bathroom, I'll be fine," said Rachel. "I've got my purse packed with extra things in case I need them. I have water to drink and an umbrella in case that chance of rain decides to become a downpour."

"I'm surprised you didn't pack an evening snack," said Kurt.

"Kale chips are under my wallet," muttered Rachel. "But only if I get really hungry. I don't want to be rude." Kurt kissed her cheek and took her by the hand as they exited the apartment.

"I'm glad you settled for comfortable," he said as he pressed the button for the elevator. Rachel was wearing a simple skirt and sweater and flats.

"Jesse ought to be glad I'm not in sweats and flip-flops," muttered Rachel.

"I'm sure your fans will be happy to see you," said Kurt, giving her a look of amusement.

"Don't pretend I haven't seen those stealth photos you keep taking of my... roundness," scoffed Rachel.

"You just so happen to be carrying our child," said Kurt. "I kind of do like showing you off."

"On your Twitter," said Rachel, giving him a small smile at his words. Even though she was pretending to be offended, she was pleased he was still so into this.

"Well, where else am I going to put you," he said, shrugging as they exited the building and into the cool November evening air. "I don't have that much in the way of social media."

"I think it's cute," said Rachel. "I haven't said anything beforehand because everyone seems to like the updates." She rubbed her back with a wince, stopping for a moment to take a breath of air.

"We should-" started Kurt, but she shook her head.

"It's just the fake contractions Kurt," she said. "I'm getting close to my due date. They're only going to get worse instead of better."

"Just as long as you're okay," he said. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Come on, let's go have some fun and enjoy the show."

* * *

They managed to make it to the theater and to their seats. It was in the middle of row 4, perfect for seeing the show in detail. They had to be let in, which Rachel wasn't too fond about if she had to get up and go to the bathroom. But she had stopped on their way in, hoping she would make it through without having the baby pressing right against her bladder and making her have to rush out. At least the seats were comfortable. She had refused to bring a pillow, thinking it would be too much of a hassle. As the lights went down, everything just melted away for a few minutes. It was nice to not have to think about anything for a few minutes. No backaches, nursing bras, fake contractions...

It wasn't long till Jesse was onstage and there was an intense scene with him and a female who was an ex-lover. A song started to play and Rachel felt a very hard twinge. She rubbed her side, breathing deep. Usually if she moved a little bit, the Braxton-Hicks would lighten up. She changed positions, trying to get comfortable. She leaned against Kurt, who slipped an arm around her waist in the dark. It was comforting, and she snuggled into him.

But about 10 minutes later and into the second scene, the pain was back. She whimpered and wiggled in her seat. It happened again, quicker this time. She tried to breathe deep and work through it, but it was harder than usual.

"Rachel?" said Kurt into her ear. She shook her head, but she could see him frowning slightly. She took his hand and squeezed it.

It was steady pain, she realized into the third scene of the musical. She could deal with these fake contractions if they would just ease off a little. But it didn't. When it came time for the intermission, Rachel was ecstatic that she could get up and go to the restroom. Although she wasn't fond of using public facilities, she was more than happy to get up and walk. And she had more of the mucus discharge, which was not pleasant. She groaned, knowing she should expect this. The baby was coming soon. As she washed her hands, she felt the wave of tightness go up her abdomen.

"You're not quietening down, are you?" she said with a sigh. Going back to her seat, she saw Kurt standing up and looking for her.

"I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to retrieve you from the restroom," he said as she came up to him.

"It's just the fake contractions. My body's getting ready for the next couple of weeks," she said. "And I'm having more of... you know." She grimaced, not wanting to talk about her body functions in the middle of strangers.

Kurt didn't say anything, but helped her sit down. She sighed, almost wishing they were going home instead of sitting through another couple of hours of the show. She just wanted to curl up in bed and try to relax. Maybe laying down would ease the contractions. Once the lights went down, she took a large drink of her bottle of water although she felt guilty about it. But she was hoping maybe she was slightly dehydrated and that would make them ease up a bit.

But not even ten minutes later, there was another contraction. Then she had a couple more after a few minutes. She was trying not to whimper and breathe deep. It swept over her and all she could think about was that something was not like it had been. This was nowhere near the contractions she had been having for the past few weeks. She grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it hard. She felt him stiffen up beside her.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she whimpered into his ear, knowing he'd get what she meant.

"Oh god," he said softly. "Are you sure Rachel?" She nodded, still clinging to his hand.

"We need to go, grab your coat," he said under his breath. She shook her head.

"But I don't want to leave... the show I'm sure doesn't have much longer."

"Rachel, you- you're an idiot," said Kurt, whispering louder. "It's going to be another couple of hours. We need to get you out of the theater." She shook her head again, which made Kurt facepalm. She gripped his hand harder, and laid her head against his shoulder. She gritted her teeth through the next one, determined that she was not going to miss the rest of the show. It was getting harder to breathe her way through it, but she sat up when Jesse came back onstage for his next scene. She watched him for a few seconds, but another contraction took over and all she could do was fight her way through it. She felt Kurt rubbing her back.

"Excuse me audience, but bear with me a moment," said a voice from the stage. Everyone seemed startled that they were being addressed. But Kurt looked up and saw Jesse looking straight at them, concern reading all over his face.

"But could the people in Row 4 get up and let my friend Rachel Berry and her husband out? I do believe she is in a bit of distress and although we all live and breathe the theatre, I don't think she wants to give birth in it."

A small laugh went through the audience, along with a murmur. Rachel knew she was going to throttle Jesse later. Maybe hit him with a dozen eggs. This was probably going to end up with a write up on the Broadway blogs, she just knew it. But the people had started standing up, and Kurt was pulling on her hand to stand. She saw him mouth thank you to Jesse, who nodded. She was glad it was a relatively quiet affair as they left, and Jesse thanked the people for letting them pass. A stage manager held the door open for them, and after a few steps, they were back into the lobby.

"We need to call the doctor," said Kurt hurriedly as he looked outside. It was raining.

"And a cab..."

"Kurt... we've got time," said Rachel. "Do you know how long labor lasts? From 18 to 20 _hours_ on average for first time moms."

He sighed and nodded, which eased Rachel's mind a little. Kurt was looking quite determined. She knew he was already going through their laid out plans in his head.

"I'm going to go signal for us a cab so you're not out in the rain." It was hard for Rachel to not say anything, but this was what they had prepared for. While she was the one in labor, Kurt was taking care of things. She had the really bad habit of wanting to be in control of everything, but she knew she was going to have to let this one slide. She needed to focus on the baby and how he or she was coming out of her body. Which at the moment, was shifting it's head against her pelvis.

She was very, very glad at this moment that they had most everything done. She took out her phone and texted Quinn and Mercedes. Rachel smiled at their responses. She couldn't wait to tell them both that she and Kurt had made them godmothers. They were going to wait after the baby was born and tell them both at the same time. She was rubbing her back when Kurt came back inside. She was surprised that he had found a cab already in the rain.

"One of the door attendants came out and said he'd wait outside and call a cab. He had an umbrella at least," said Kurt.

"You could have taken mine," said Rachel.

"So you really think this is labor?" Kurt asked as he bent down in front of her. Rachel leaned into him.

"If it's not, then these Braxton-Hicks got really, really intense towards the latter weeks. But it just feels different Kurt. Stronger."

"We'll get you taken care of," he said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said. "And I know, I was being stupid... but the show was nice."

"You'll owe Jesse a favor I think." he said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be dropping by the hospital and wanting a picture so he can say how he single-handedly delivered the baby by jumping off the stage and coming to my rescue and even drove us to the hospital himself afterwards. All the while giving an award worthy performance."

"Yeah, I like how I was just your husband," said Kurt, trying not to be sarcastic. Rachel laughed.

"Sorry honey, but Husband #2 is just jealous."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood. His hand was lingering on her baby bump.

"It won't be long," Rachel said, rubbing the top of his hand. She saw someone come in the glass door of the lobby and wave at them to come outside. She pulled out her umbrella, trying to ignore the contraction as it made her whole entire abdomen just throb. Kurt took the umbrella from her hand and after helping her get her coat back on, gently guided her outside. He held the cab door open for her and she gingerly sat down inside, grateful that they didn't have to contend with the rain and wind. She was glad when Kurt got in and shut the door behind him. She shivered, a little chilly from being out in the November air.

"Why did we decide to have a baby in November?" she said, wrapping her arms around herself. Kurt told the cab driver where to go and to turn up the heat.

"I don't think we did," he said. Rachel could tell he was cold and shivering.

"And you're going home and changing clothes," she chided. "You're soaked." He sighed and sat back in the seat. They both watched the city streets as they passed through them in silence. Rachel laid her head on his shoulder, even though his jacket was damp. She closed her eyes and tried to rest, but thinking about what all was about to happen in her mind was not making it easy.

"You have the plan?" she asked Kurt.

"Just waiting to get home to start Phase I."

"I do hope I'm in actual labor," said Rachel, trying not to whine. "I think it would be a little bit embarrassing if it was Braxton-Hicks and Jesse stopped the show for nothing. I already know it's going to end up with a write-up on Broadway World or something."

"I don't think it's nothing Rachel, if you're feeling like something is different."

"I just hope my water doesn't break now," she said, playing with Kurt's tie.

"Me too," said Kurt. "I really don't want to have to pay for having the upholstery cleaned in the cab."

* * *

After they had gotten back to their apartment, Rachel was relieved to be in something more comfortable. She sat on the edge of the bed, dealing with another really hard contraction. Kurt was in the bathroom getting out of his wet clothes.

She decided to go sit down in the living room. While she had been changing, she noticed Kurt had already put their things by the door and had laid some things on the couch. His phone, which she knew he was going to be using as a stopwatch for her contractions, and a massive amount of pillows sat at the ready. She moved the device and started arranging the pillows so she could lay down.

She hated missing the end of Jesse's show, but they'd would just have to see it later. Laying down felt as perfect as she could get, considering the baby was so low in her body. Rachel wondered for a moment what it was like for the baby, being squeezed and pushed down into the birth canal. Kurt crossed the room as she was thinking and went into the kitchen, coming back with water and plate of crackers. She laughed to herself when Kurt popped one with peanut butter into his mouth as he sat down.

"Hungry?"

"You know me," he said with a sigh, opening a bottle of water. "I need food when I'm nervous."

"I think the contractions maybe 10, 15 minutes apart?"said Rachel. "The nurse on-call at the doctor's office said we had plenty of time."

"I know," Kurt said, sitting the water down on their coffee table. "It just caught me off-guard. I think we had a couple more weeks."

"The baby has its own timing," yawned Rachel. "I think someone said that once."

Kurt rubbed a hand on her lower belly, but Rachel shook her head.

"Resting, I think. They were moving a lot earlier in the day. I should have known something was up."

"It was too early in your mind," said Kurt. He leaned down and kissed her belly, which made her laugh softly.

"You can't wait, can you?"

"I am a little excited," he said. "We're going to have a full family Thanksgiving." Rachel moved her legs a little and Kurt curled up beside her on the couch, facing her abdomen. She was glad they had a huge comfortable couch as he kissed her belly and was singing softly. Rachel could almost fall asleep, listening to him. She always loved to hear Kurt sing. It was always a performance, one that she sat up and take notice. Although the others were always great and it was fun, he and Mercedes were the only ones that could bring tears to her eyes. Kurt singing "As If We Never Said Goodbye" had been one of the things she knew she would always remember forever.

"Your daddy is making me sleepy," she said to her belly.

"Rest Rachel, we can count contractions later," said Kurt, sliding his hand down her face. "You're going to need all of it you can."

* * *

When Mercedes Jones-Evans got Rachel's text that she might be in labor, she sat her phone back down on the couch and figured Rachel was over-reacting. But when she got Kurt's panicked text that Rachel was in labor and her contractions were now about eight minutes apart and asking if she wouldn't mind coming and sitting with her while he ran an errand, then she started to worry about Kurt's sanity and the reality that the baby was probably on it's way. She got out of bed, telling Sam she was going to go check on Kurt. His eyes had widened when she told him that Rachel was in labor and said he'd go with her. She waved him off, telling him to go back to sleep since he had a shoot to be at that morning. She got dressed and put on an extra big hat and her large trench coat, hoping that no one would recognize her on the subway at two in the morning. And thankfully, no one did. She was glad to see a Starbucks as she walked to their apartment from the subway station. It was so quiet in the street, she relished the peace as she sipped on her salted caramel hot chocolate. As she calmly waited for the elevator and texted Sam that she had made it safely, she wondered if Kurt was still alive up there with Rachel having contractions. She chuckled, smiling at the thought. Mercedes pressed the button for their floor and figured Kurt would not come out of this without a little name calling from Rachel about the pain. She wouldn't mind seeing Kurt have to bite his tongue to keep from sarcastically replying and making the situation even worse.

How they were married sometimes, she still didn't know. But it had been five years, and there had not even been a trial separation yet, so something was going right.

She got off the elevator, and headed towards their apartment. She lightly knocked on the door, not wanting to wake the neighbors. She heard Kurt's light "Come in" and entered.

"Left the door unlocked for me, huh?"

Kurt nodded from his space on the couch. He was sitting behind Rachel on his knees, who was curled up in a ball and swaying a little. There was a musical soundtrack playing, but Mercedes wasn't sure which one.

"It was easier," he said, getting up from the couch when Mercedes held up the extra thing of coffee.

"Bless you," he said, taking it from her. "I will buy 20 copies of your next album."

"No, but you will be house sitting the next time we go on vacation," said Mercedes in a tease.

"Done," said Kurt. "And thank you, it won't take me long. Maybe 30 minutes at the most. I just have to go pick up some work from one of Isabelle's assistants. She's meeting me so I don't have to go all the way to the office."

Mercedes nodded and Kurt grabbed his coat and went out the door. Mercedes sat down her hot chocolate and went over to Rachel, rubbing her back.

"I can't believe he called you to sit with me at 2 in the morning for 30 minutes," said Rachel, muffled.

"He's a scared husband and daddy who doesn't want you left alone," said Mercedes, patting her shoulder.

Rachel straightened up and wiped her face.

"I told him I would be fine," she sighed. "I'm only at 8 minutes and 30 seconds in length."

"It's hurting isn't it?"

The brunette made a face.

"Dad used to get kidney stones and he used to describe it as the worst pain he had ever felt. I think I can understand it now. Just waves of pain."

"Like cramps?" asked Mercedes.

"Except like 15 times as bad."

"Damn."

Rachel nodded and adjusted the strings on her pink, grey, and blue think striped hooded sweatshirt which matched the grey sweat pants she was wearing.

"And thank you, and I'm sorry if you were sleeping."

"I was," said Mercedes with a chuckle. "But I heard Kurt's text. So I got up. And don't worry about it Rachel. Once everyone starts finding out your in labor, they're all going to be clamoring to know what you're having. I need to be awake for that."

"This time when everyone gives me attention, I don't want it. I feel like a mess."

"You're giving birth Rachel, do you really think you could be put together?"

She started to shake her head, but whimpered.

"I thought my pain toleration was quite high, but now I'm starting to wonder."

"Breathe girl," said Mercedes, rubbing her back. "Can't have you passing out."

"I hope this is real labor," said Rachel, putting her head back down on her arms.

"Even if it isn't, it's good practice?" said Mercedes. She laughed. "Maybe the baby is playing a joke on both of you."

"I hope not," said Rachel, straightening up. She picked up the photo between her legs and showed it to Mercedes. It was one of Kurt and Rachel from high school, right before graduation. They had posed together with their cap and gowns in a sweet cheek to cheek pose, but in the background Sugar and Tina were being dorks and pretending to blow kisses while Brittany was sticking out her tongue.

"I've been focusing on this instead of the pain. It's one of my prized possessions, honestly. Daddy took the photo. I thought it was going to be just a sweet picture. I wondered why Dad wouldn't stop grinning."

"They were such nerds," said Mercedes, smiling at the picture. "I'm surprised this isn't in your scrapbooks."

"It is," said Rachel. "And up there on our wall collage. I may have went overboard with the copies. It's a good picture of us. And if you look past Tina, everyone else is behind. I think you're next to Puck and Sam."

"There I am," said Mercedes. "That seems like forever ago."

"Seven years," said Rachel.

"It doesn't feel like it," said Mercedes softly.

"It doesn't," said Rachel.

"Please tell me you've called Tina," said Mercedes. "Or she's going to be mad she's missed all of this. She doesn't get to check her phone much at work."

"Not yet," said Rachel. "We are waiting to see if my contractions stay consistent before we tell anyone. We haven't even told our parents yet. We thought we'd wait till we got to the hospital."

"So I'm special huh?" asked Mercedes. Rachel started rubbing her side.

"You are," said Rachel. "You're the only one in the city that Kurt trusts not to panic."

"Believe me," laughed Mercedes. "I'm panicking. This baby stuff is all too real for me."

"Just you wait," Rachel an impish grin. "Tina and I will be both gloating when that day comes."

" _When_ that day comes," said Mercedes. "It won't be a for a while now. Your kid will probably be in school eating PB &J sandwiches and singing show tunes to their classmates."

"And telling everyone that Mercedes Jones is their aunt," said Rachel.

"They'd better," yawned Mercedes. "It's a good thing I'm not meeting Rhianna till next week."

"You should go home Mercedes. "Kurt will be back soon."

"Nah," she said. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. At least, not for a while."

* * *

"Relax," said Kurt to Rachel as he rubbed her back.

"You try having waves of pain every five minutes," she snapped. The sun had already risen and the contractions had gotten even closer together. Rachel was curled up tightly in a ball in Kurt's arms with all the pillows she could get. Mercedes had gone home to sleep with lots of thank yous from the both of them.

"We just need to make it through the hour," he said softly. "Then we can go to the hospital."

"Can I get drugs?" she said, looking up hopeful.

"If you want them," chuckled Kurt. He smiled and teased her hair with his fingers.

"You'd better finish your breakfast," said Rachel, looking up. "It's not every day Mercedes cooks for you."

Kurt looked over to the plate of eggs and toast, feeling a lot of gratitude to his best friend. Rachel was feeling a little queasy and had refused anything but applesauce and some cold raspberry tea with honey. And Kurt had to make her eat that.

"And you need to eat something substantial," he said, chiding her on her lack of nutrition as he picked up the piece of toast piled high with scrambled egg. Rachel didn't say anything in response, just sighed and snuggled harder into the pillows.

"I know," he said, kissing the top of her head. "But you're doing good. You haven't given up yet."

"That would be kind of hard, don't you think?"

"No, you could have gone on to the hospital and made them give you an epidural."

"The thought of an epidural sounds lovely right now."

"Does a catheter and not being able to walk for a couple of days sound lovely?" said Kurt sarcastically.

"Maybe not that part." said Rachel with a sigh. She started squirming a little.

"Alright you," said Kurt. "Watch the toast."

"I thought these things were supposed to be mild in early labor," said Rachel, breathing out.

"And not everyone is the same," said Kurt, chewing through a bite of the bread. "I'm starting to think you traded off nausea for terrible contractions."

"And I'm not even in active labor yet," she whined.

"You're headed there. They are about 40 seconds in length now."

"It feels like longer," said Rachel, rubbing her abdomen with both arms.

"You go change into whatever you want to," said Kurt. "And I'll call the doctor's office and tell them you're about five minutes apart and we're headed to the hospital."

"I think I'll stay in what I'm wearing," said Rachel. "But let me go to the bathroom."

Kurt nodded and Rachel headed towards their bath, He stealthily turned off the video camera that had been sitting on the coffee table. He was not going to in the near future let Rachel now he had taped some of her contractions. He carefully put it away in his bag as he started to dial the doctor's office. As he expected, the nurse told him to go on to the hospital. He was glad at least that someone else would be helping with the contractions. He had been really glad when Mercedes had been there because she had been helpful in getting Rachel through them for a little bit. He knew Rachel probably got tired of his voice a little, considering he was the reason she was pregnant.

He gathered up his bag and Rachel's overnight bag. Rachel had already been in the kitchen and put together her snack bag with the things that had been in the fridge, such as her tea and applesauce. They knew she would need energy, so they had packed a few things just in case she got hungry more than what the hospital would provide. Kurt looked at it apprehensively. It looked like it weighed more than the other two combined. Thankfully it wasn't, but he wondered what all Rachel had packed in there.

Kurt came out of the kitchen and sat down his bags and donned his coat. Rachel came out and was doing the same. He rubbed her back when she started to have another contraction. He whispered into her ear that she was doing good. She closed her eyes and and breathed in deep.

"Don't think I'm ever not grateful for you," said Rachel. "Because you're the best." She hugged Kurt around his waist. "You're the only reason I'm going to make it through the next few hours."

"I don't know about that. You're stronger than you think."

"I could do it on my own, but I want you there."

"Only because you can squeeze me to death."

"Someone's got to share the pain," said Rachel, muffled in his sweater.

"Come on," he said. "They gave us to go ahead to go to the hospital." Rachel took his hand nervously and Kurt locked the door behind them. He handed off one of the bags to her.

"I put your purse and your phone in your overnight bag," he said.

"Thank you," said Rachel. "I hope there's not a lot of people in the elevator."

"I think that they'll understand if you're having contractions."

"I suppose I do look very pregnant," said Rachel with a sigh.

"You look fine," he said, kissing her forehead.

"You're supposed to say that," she said, appreciating the gesture all the same.

"Well, no. You look terrible, but it's just going to have to pass till the baby comes. Then we can work on your face and hair for the first baby pictures." Rachel swatted at him as the elevator dinged, giving him a glare. He dodged her and pulled his phone when he heard a text message.

"I've changed my mind, you are coming out of this losing body parts."

"No take backs," said Kurt, answering the text. Rachel got a fun thought in her head and pushed Kurt against the wall of the elevator and started tickling him all over.

"Ack! Rachel!" he squirmed. She started laughing and teasing him even more. They were both grinning and Kurt kept squirming as Rachel was pinching him all over. She stopped when she had a contraction, still laughing.

"I can't believe you just did that," said Kurt, hitting the button for the lobby after straightening up from the fetal position he had tried to do to avoid Rachel's hands. She rubbed her back before doing the same to her side.

"We've been too serious," said Rachel. "We're having a baby Kurt!"

"And we've got to get you to the hospital," said Kurt. "You are actually in pain."

"Mmhmm," she said, swaying. "I can't think Kurt, it hurts."

He made a snort at her unintentional rhyme. She held onto the wall.

"Standing up really does feel good right now."

"Do you want to walk to the hospital?" he said, giving her a pointed look.

"Too far," she whined. "Even my thighs are starting to burn."

"Oh honey," he said, pulling her close.

"Can we take a taxi?" she said.

"Anything you want," he said, rubbing her back.

"You getting a vasectomy?"

"Don't push your luck," said Kurt. "We're already going to be in debt to the hospital and our insurance. I don't think we want to add another procedure to the list."

* * *

Rachel had gotten out of the cab, not far from the Women's Center when she heard Kurt's phone ring. She heard Kurt's exasperated sigh as he was on the phone and paying the driver. She leaned against a nearby building, trying to catch her breath and stay out of the wind. It was cold and cloudy day. She could feel the icy wind through her sweats as she shivered.

"Yes, Mount Sinai," she could heard Kurt say. "Klingenstein Pavilion. Yes, Kling like Cling. K-l-i-n-g. Tell the cab driver it's on Fifth Avenue, between 98th and 99th Street. They'll know. You and Dad be careful. I need to go Carole. I'm sorry, but Rachel's having a contraction and we need to get out of the cold." He hit end on the phone and walked over to Rachel.

"Sorry, that was Dad," said Kurt. "They're in New York. Just checked into a hotel. They were coming to visit us."

"They have good timing," said Rachel whimpering. She pushed down on her knees to flex them a little. People were passing and not paying them attention. "How did they know I was in labor? Did you call them or something?"

"Just coincidence," said Kurt. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you inside."

* * *

After going up to the second floor and getting checked in, a nurse came and took Rachel to assess her contractions before she could be admitted. Kurt really hoped as he sat in the mini waiting area that they didn't have to go back home. He would have directed Dad and Carole to the hospital for nothing. He pulled out his phone and sent Carole a text that Mercedes had a key to their apartment and could let them in if they wanted that as an option. That or even relaxing at their hotel sounded better than waiting in the lobby. He looked up when he saw Rachel being wheeled back towards them.

"That looks familiar," he said with a smirk, remembering a certain lesson from high school.

"I still don't know how Artie does this every day," said Rachel, shaking her head and holding her side. "How did he trust all of us to wheel him around?"

"I think the key there is trust," said Kurt. "The club members were the only ones he'd let do it."

Rachel seemed to contemplate that for a moment before a nurse came back over with a couple of consent forms. She signed them quickly and handed it back.

"You could have gone with me while they did the assessment," said Rachel. "It was nice. I like the decoration in this place. All lavender, white, gold, and black decorative rings on frosted glass is striking, like being at a museum."

"The lavender and white theme along with the dark wood is pretty. I do like the floors."

"Please don't tell me you're still thinking about redoing the floors in the apartment Kurt. The building supervisor didn't look too happy when you mentioned it."

"Maybe. I have ideas."

"Just not today please."

"Definitely not today," said Kurt. He reached and pulled Rachel's wheel chair closer. He put a hand to her face and she melted under his touch.

"What did they say?" Kurt asked.

"They're calling my doctor," Rachel said with a yawn. "She got held up." She winced as another contraction came. She placed her hands around her abdomen and Kurt put his hands on top of hers and whispered into her ear, trying to comfort her.

"You're doing good honey," he said, rubbing her shoulders and arms. "You too," he said to her belly with a kiss. "Even if your mommy's body is trying to cut off your oxygen supply and squeeze you out."

"I need another picture of this," said Rachel as she looked down. "You doing that is my favorite thing."

"We have way too many pictures already," said Kurt. "We're going to need like eight baby books just for photos."

About that time, another nurse appeared, a short black haired woman dressed in maroon scrubs who wore her hair in soft spikes and went by the name of Clara. She took Rachel's wheelchair and told them that Rachel had been admitted, and she would be the one seeing to them during the birthing process. They had already been through the tour of the facilities, so it made for a short trip to the birthing room where they would spend most of their time unless something happened.

"So chic," said Kurt as Clara held a door open to a room. Rachel walked in with Kurt inside the main part of the room. There was a couch, which looked like it would pull out, along with a small table. A doorway lead off to the side, which they assumed went to a private bathroom. A soft white bathroom hung on the back of it. Then there was some sort of dressing table with a baby changing spot on top, a small closet, a large flat screen T.V. on the wall with a fridge underneath, a purple birthing ball and a dark wood rocking chair rounded out one wall, while the other hosted medical equipment, a hospital bed, a black side table with a phone and lamp, a heart and fetal monitor, and a built in area with a sink and storage for medical supplies. A couple of extra chairs and a low stool were placed against the wall, along with a small desk. The space itself was warm with lavender walls and white chair rail across the bottom with matching wainscoting. Pictures of clouds and birds in black frames adorned the walls and she noticed a baby sleeper was already set up with a blanket and a warm outfit. The sofa and armchair were off white with gold accents. The linens on the bed and the curtains were a shiny lavender which matched the general paint scheme of the labor and delivery wing, along with white underneath. Large windows were behind the couch and had a good view of the city streets and a side view of the nearby park.

"I need to you to change," said the nurse as she nodded towards the bathroom. "Then we'll get you started on the monitor. Gown is by the sink if you want it or if you'd like to wear your own things, it's fine too." Rachel nodded and slowly made her way to the bathroom after taking her bag from Kurt.

"If you need anything, you can call the nurses station," said Clara. "The hospital numbers are by the bed. The remote to the TV is on top of the mini-fridge and the heating & air thermostat is behind the couch if you want to change the temperature. Cups for ice and water are by the fridge. If she wants a cold cloth, there are some under the sink in the bathroom and towels are in a basket next to the sink. Also, if she wants to use the shower or tub in the bathroom for pain relief, feel free to call us for help."

"Thank you," said Kurt. Clara nodded and started to wheel the chair out.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes just to give her enough time to change. We'll need to monitor her contractions."

Kurt nodded and Clara closed the door with a soft click. He took out his tablet and video camera before putting his bag away in the small closet, if you could call it that. It was just a built in storage thing. He looked around the room, enjoying at how well the space didn't feel like a hospital at all. Except for the medical equipment, it could be some sort of spa resort. He sat down his things before going and checking on Rachel. If he had been impressed by the main room, the bathroom was just as pretty. The dark wood flooring extended into the space, but the open shower was all grey stone tile. It had a rain head shower, along with a sprayer. Not far from it, done in the same tile, was a whirlpool bath used for a water birth. There was another storage area for medical equipment, a large lighted mirror over a stone sink done in the same type of stonework, and a dark wicker basket full of white fluffy towels. The bathroom had an owl motif, which mirrored the birds on the pillows on the couch and in the pictures on the wall.

"I had forgotten why you liked this place so much until now," said Kurt. Rachel was pulling on a blue t-shirt nightgown patterned with a white lotus flower.

"They just redesigned," said Rachel. "To attract a more modern clientele. And it wasn't any more expensive than the birthing center, and I kind of... wanted to be near the hospital anyway, just in case..."

"Clara said she'd be right back," said Kurt. "They want to get started monitoring your contractions." He took her bag and held her hand as she started a contraction, leaning against the bath tub. When it was over, she went and sat down on the edge of the bed in the birthing room with a sigh.

"I probably have to be still for this, don't I?"

Kurt shrugged, and Rachel sat back on the bed.

"This bed is big enough for the two of us," said Rachel, adjusting the pillows.

"Don't you mean three?" said Kurt.

"There will be three of us soon, yes."

He sat down on the foot of the bed, rubbing a hand across the top of her foot, poking his lip out a little.

"We need to call my dads."

"I'll do that in a few minutes," said Kurt. "You relax."

"How am I supposed to relax when someone is bearing down on my insides?" sighed Rachel.

"If you don't relax, then the baby will be stressed, which will make things worse on the both of you."

Rachel looked down.

"Did you bring the picture by chance?"

"It's in your bag," he said. He got up off the bed and went and pulled it out, sticking Rachel's overnight bag along with his in the small closet.

"Thank you," said Rachel as he handed it to her.

"I'm still surprised you didn't choose Barbra."

"While I love Barbra, she is not the happiest of my memories. I was getting out of my high school with my best friend and boyfriend, who ended not being my boyfriend, but is one of my closest friends. My best friend in the whole entire world turned into my boyfriend now husband. And my friends in glee club are still the dearest people I know. I have a feeling one of our children will end up marrying one of Tina and Mike's or Mercedes and Sam's."

"So it's happy memories huh?" said Kurt.

"It helps," said Rachel with a whimper. "It gives me something to focus on."

"I have a happy memory for you." he said. "Why don't you sit up and I'll massage your back."

"I'd love that," said Rachel, moaning at the thought. She scooted forward and Kurt sat down behind her, rubbing her shoulders before going lower.

"I love you so much right now."

"Remind yourself of that when they're two minutes apart."

The nurse came back in, and explained the monitoring system to them and placed some electrodes on Rachel's baby bump and a blood pressure monitor. Since it was wireless, Rachel could get up and walk around as much as she wanted. When asked about medication, Rachel shook her head. If she could have turned instead of looking at the nurse, she would have seen her husband's absolutely shocked face. The nurse nodded and seemed amused as she glanced back at Kurt. She told Rachel that she could eat and drink as she wished, and that if she needed anything, to call the nurses' desk.

Kurt had squealed under his breath when Rachel started another contraction and started squeezing his thighs afterwards with her freakishly strong grip.

"Leave my legs the same shape they are in, _please_."

"My body's no longer going to be the same," said Rachel, breathing deep after the contraction had passed. "You can join me in being misshapen."

"Leave my body intact as much as possible if you don't mind," said Kurt. "I'm already under contract. I sort of need it."

* * *

Some time had passed, and it was early afternoon. Rachel's contractions were now down to three minutes and about sixty seconds in duration. and she was at nine cm dilated. The nurse had taken to staying with them as Rachel was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. She had taken a hard edge role while Kurt was taking a supportive one. Kurt was grateful of it, because that meant he wasn't the threat to her little bubble of comfort while dealing with the contractions, although she still had a death grip on him whenever a contraction game. But he got to get her cold cloths and some of her tea they had brought. The nurse had even made her eat a little, which Kurt was certain she wouldn't listen to him about. Kurt finally had to turn off both their phones because everyone kept trying to text or call. He finally left Carole a message that he would be unavailable for a while and he'd get back to them when things settled down.

Clara had to go check in with the nurse manager about something, but told Kurt she would be right back. Rachel was laying her head against the back of the rocker, her eyes closed. When Kurt got on his knees in front of her, she leaned forward and wrapped herself around him.

"It hurts Kurt," she said into his neck.

"I know honey. I know," he said soothingly. "It won't be too much longer now."

"If we want more kids, we're adopting those Chinese children," she said, whimpering as she rocked in the chair.

"Whose parents have been eaten by pandas," said Kurt.

Rachel snorted, laughing as she remembered.

"I- I can't, that hurts Kurt."

"Maybe we should make some more jokes," said Kurt. "You know me and sarcasm and wit. We could make the baby come quicker."

"Doooon't," whined Rachel. "Although that did feel good in my back."

"I can tell you some stories. I have plenty."

"I think I want some water," said Rachel. Kurt nodded and got her a cup. Kurt held her hand as she shaking a little.

"They're so close," she said, rocking a little. "I can't think. I can't even sing a tune in my mind."

"You want some more music? It helped you earlier," asked Kurt. Rachel shook her head.

"I just want to push."

"Oh god," said Kurt. "Should I call the nurse back?" Rachel shook her head and take a deep breath.

"I think... I need to bear down, somehow." She got up with Kurt's help, and bent over the bed, bending her knees. Kurt started rubbing her back and she moaned.

"That feels like it helps," said Rachel. She leaned down further in a squat. Kurt remembered the position from child birth class.

"You _are_ trying to push," he said. "Rachel..."

"Don't. Please..." she said. "I need to... like I need to push with the contractions." She whined as she started having another one, and Kurt could see her back and shoulders push downward. She panted, breathing hard. He rubbed her back, concerned that Rachel was pushing and there was no one there but him. He pressed the button for the nurses' desk. Rachel was really shaky and sweaty now, and he was helping hold her up.

"Shhh, relax," he said. "You're going to hurt yourself trying to push so hard."

"I- I think I can need to Kurt. The baby feels low, really low." Kurt looked up grateful when he heard the door open.

"Aha, about time," said Clara. "I see someone wants to start pushing."

"She has been," said Kurt. "She said the baby feels really low." Clara nodded and pulled on a pair of gloves and she got down on the floor beside Rachel.

"I'd believe it," she said, getting back up after examining her. "I think a couple of more pushes and we'll be crowning. Someone was quite in a hurry to get here."

"Can I push?" said Rachel hopefully.

"You can push all you like," said Clara. "Just take it easy and go slow. We might even let Daddy here catch the baby if your doctor isn't on the way."

Rachel breathed in deep and moaned a lot as she beared down. Clara was coaching her to breathe in and out. About five minutes later, Rachel changed positions, squatting down with her back to the bed with Kurt holding her up. Clara had pulled over a small assortment of medical related things on a cart and asked Rachel if she could hold up her gown.

"You're doing good Rachel," said Clara. "I can see the baby's head. Not too much longer."

"We are never, ever having sex again," said Rachel, crying out as she stopped pushing for a moment. A long line of words that Kurt didn't hear very much from Rachel came out as she beared down once more as another contraction came over her.

"I'll make you remember that in six weeks," said Kurt next to her ear. She gave him a hard glare. Rachel bore her head down into his shoulder harder than necessary when she started another contraction a minute later. She hissed a little, trying to breathe out.

"It burns. I can't do this, ow ow ow."

"That's the baby's head against your perineum," said the nurse. She started massaging the area as she looked up at Rachel. "This is just to give it a little more flexibility. We do try to make it to where you don't have to have stitches."

Rachel nodded quickly, her legs quivering a little.

"You want to try up on the bed?" suggested Clara. "You can get up on your knees there. And Kurt can hold you if you want."

"I just want to push," said Rachel, standing carefully with Kurt's help and sitting back on the bed before getting up on her knees.

"Easy," said Kurt. "Don't hurt yourself. The baby's coming."

"And they'll definitely come on their own, even without your pushing. Instead of breathing in air, try blowing it out," said the labor and delivery nurse. "That way you can relax a little."

Rachel pushed a couple more times, and Clara got Kurt's attention. He had been trying to avoid looking down, but now she was showing him quite clearly what he had not been trying to see. And he was amazed that Rachel's body was so close to delivering the baby. The head was peeking out, and he could see little eyebrows. He wanted to be excited about this to Rachel, but she was putting all her concentration on trying not to push.

"Breath honey," he said. "Almost there."

"Rachel," said Clara. "Do you want to see? I can angle a mirror for you."

She shook her head and for another five minutes or more, she concentrated on pushing, and soon the head was out. Rachel had squeezed Kurt's hand hard as she did. Kurt knew this was the roughest part of labor because the baby's head was pressing hard down there with gravity in effect.

"A couple more pushes and the baby will be here Rachel," said Clara. She started checking the baby's neck for the cord and clearing out the child's tiny nostrils.

"Kurt, do you want to catch the baby?" asked Clara.

"But Doctor McKenna?" asked Kurt, rubbing Rachel's forearm.

"She's not going to make it I think," said the nurse. "She had a delivery that ended up in a C-section and there were some complications. If you want to that is. There's nothing to be afraid of. The baby is perfectly fine."

Kurt hesitated for a moment, looking at Rachel. She gave him a nod and a brief nudge on his shoulder. He barely registered the sound of someone else coming into the room as Clara showed him how to gently take a hold of the back of the baby's neck. Holding the back of his child was amazing as Clara was holding Rachel's hand and instructing her to push. Kurt heard someone tell Rachel she was doing great as the baby's chest was part of the way out now. He gently cradled the baby's back in his hands, marveling at the tiny shoulders and the crook of their arms. Another female voice instructed him that when the baby was more the way out, to keep a hand on the buttocks as it would give him a better grip. Kurt felt like he was going to throw up doing this. He was so afraid he was going to drop their child, even if it was mere inches from the soft bed. He heard Rachel breathe a sigh of relief as the baby came fully out into his hands.

A very loud wail greeted them all.

Kurt was in shock at the beautiful pink thing in his hands. She was covered in red splotches, had various fluids all over her body, including something that looked like cheese soup, and for a brief moment, and had the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen before she shut them tightly.

"Aww, you have a beautiful baby girl," said a voice from behind Kurt, but he didn't bother to look, figuring it was one of the nurses. Clara had taken and cleaned off their still crying child. She wrapped the baby in a blanket and instructed Kurt to take her over to Rachel, who was now sitting down on the bed. As he placed the baby in her arms, Rachel was already cuddling the child to her as she continued to cry. He kissed Rachel on the forehead and smiled down at their child.

"She's bald," Rachel said automatically, which made Kurt laugh softly as he took off the gloves Clara had given him.

"She'll grow it out," he said. They both shared a look like they were going to cry. Rachel wiped at the side of her face with her sleeve. Kurt noticed Clara giving them a cute smile.

"Would you two like a picture? I can take one before we need to weigh the baby and record the birth details."

"I look terrible," said Rachel. Kurt heard another laugh in the room, and looked up to see a dark haired woman in a lab coat over a royal purple dress and heels, standing off to the side, not far from the door. She noticed Kurt looking at her, and she walked over.

"Doctor Mills," she said, shaking his hand. "Clara paged me after your wife started pushing. But I got here just in time to see you catching the baby. Keep that up and you'll put me out of work."

"I- no," said Kurt. "I already feel nauseous and shaky as it is."

The doctor chuckled. "I can't blame you for that. It is your child."

"And thank you," said Kurt. "I heard your instructions."

"Not a problem, it's always fun to see dads who are interactive." She looked over to Clara.

"Do you need me for anything? I can stay for the placenta delivery if you need me too."

Clara shook her head no as she was setting the clamps in the umbilical cord. Another nurse came in just as the Doctor was leaving. She started helping Clara, and the labor and delivery nurse took Kurt's phone after washing her hands and she snapped a quick pic of the two of them with the baby.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" asked the other nurse to Kurt. He stared at the white and grey cord with two clamps on it. She handed him a pair of scissors.

"You're not going to hurt us Kurt," said Rachel calmly. He carefully cut where the nurse showed him.

"Very good," said Clara. She started rubbing Rachel's abdomen and was saying something about delivering the placenta. Rachel had almost wanted to tune her out and concentrate on nothing but her baby, but this was another step in her delivery. Even though she had just had their daughter, she was still having contractions, but they seemed less now. Maybe it was still holding her daughter in her arms that was making them seem like nothing important now. Or the fact that her husband was still looking at their child like she was some sort of miracle. The baby was still whimpering a little, even with her new little white cap the other nurse had put on her head.

"Hi baby," she said softly. "I know it's been rough, but you're going to be just fine, even if you don't have hair on your head. Or the fact that you did get my nose after all."

"It's a cute little nose," said Kurt, kissing their baby girl. Rachel wrapped the warm blanket tighter around her.

Clara told Rachel she needed to push a little to help with the placenta. With one push, it was delivered and both nurses started cleaning up. Kurt wondered when they would take the baby for tests and such, but the other nurse shook her head when he asked.

"I'll take her in just a minute or two, but we generally do the tests in-room so you have time to bond. You can even give her a bath here if you'd like."

"We can keep her for a little while?" said Rachel, perking up.

"We tend to let mothers who want to keep their babies keep them. They don't have to be whisked away to the nursery. Though we are going to have to get you up in a few minutes."

"Can we go ahead and do all of that?" Rachel asked. "She's sleeping, and I think it'd be good for her to be awake when I try to breastfeed."

Clara nodded and after Rachel handed their baby off to Kurt, got up off the bed with a groan, rubbing her back.

"Do the contractions always continue like this?"

"We can get you something for them," said Clara. They headed off to the bathroom while the other nurse, who Kurt recognized as one of the nursery employees by her lavender scrubs, took the baby from him and laid her down on blanket covered clear bassinet and began to do the little things like footprints and eye drops, and as she explained, getting another APGAR score. After a few moments the nurse, whose name was Susan, was putting a wrist band on their baby, just to help identify the baby to family. She gave Kurt one too and left one for Rachel. After that, she started wheeling the baby down to the nursery, with Kurt following beside them, feeling bewildered. Their daughter was asleep, all wrapped up in a blanket and headed down to the nursery. It still felt surreal.


	10. Chapter 10

Burt Hummel walked down the hall towards the nursery, stretching his legs a little bit after sitting in the waiting room. He and Carole had come up to surprise Kurt and Rachel before her due date with their gifts, but once they had landed and called Kurt, they found out Rachel had been in labor for 12 or 13 hours and they were about to head to the hospital. Carole had managed to get Kurt calmed down enough to get the name of the place and the fact that Rachel's fingernails were going to leave permanent scars on his hands and elbows as they dug in during her contractions.

At least he could save on travel expenses by making two trips in one. He chuckled to himself at the thought, remembering how panicked Kurt had sounded on the phone before he had handed it off to Carole. Burt couldn't blame him. When Kurt was being born, he had been so clueless and scared at seeing Elizabeth in pain. But she of all things had kept calm and helped guide him in what he needed to be doing. How she could handle the contractions and pushing so well, he could never understand. He wondered how everything was going with the delivery. It had been a few hours and Kurt hadn't called or texted him or Carole after lunch. They both figured it would take some time for the baby to be born, but after grabbing something to eat and trying to relax at the hotel, they both ended up waiting at the hospital. It had been the same way with Finn's two kids. They both were enjoying being grandparents to them, but this one was a little more exciting for Burt.

When he got to the nursery area, the sound of little baby cries and noises filled his ears and made him smile. It wouldn't be long and one of those would be his grand baby. He was a bit surprised to see someone leaning into the glass, his hand practically frozen against it.

Especially considering it was his own son.

"Hey," he said softly, getting Kurt's attention. "Everything alright?"

"Dad," said Kurt, looking over at him in momentarily surprise at the appearance of his father. "No no, everything's fine. I just… I needed a moment."

"Rachel…"

"She's good," said Kurt with a half smile. "Sore and exhausted and calling me every name in the book during pushing. But they said I could follow Ana down to the nursery while they do their tests and peds exam."

"Ana?" said Burt, breathless. "I have a grand daughter?"

"Anastasia Barbra Elizabeth Hummel," said Kurt. "Rachel decided she had to have her middle name first since she had carried her the longest."

"Believe me kid, it won't be the only time she pulls that," chuckled Burt. "Where…"

Kurt pointed to where a nurse was gently putting a yellow cap on a baby's head. Burt could barely make her out, but she seemed to have her little reddened face scrunched up and crying.

"Testing out her lungs," chuckled Burt.

"She's done that plenty," said Kurt with a soft smile. "I don't think she's stopped crying yet."

"Have you gotten to hold her?" asked Burt.

"We both have," Kurt answered. "I got to hold her right after she was born and Rachel held her during the whole... after delivery things. And they let me give her a bath. The nurse wouldn't let me put her in our packed clothes though. Said she had to stay in the hospital things for a while."

"The sequins might blind the other babies," teased Burt. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Very funny Dad."

"So why are you out here and not in there?" asked Burt, gesturing to the nurse holding Ana at the moment.

"I…" said Kurt, hesitating. He looked conflicted. "They're bringing her back to Rachel in just a few minutes after they get her her bleeding seen about. I'm supposed to go back there, but…"

"You didn't want to leave her," said Burt, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I made it out the door?" said Kurt. Burt laughed softly at Kurt's attempt at a joke.

"You're thinking like a dad," said Burt. "You don't want to leave her behind. Once those nurses put that tiny little human in your arms and they tell you it's yours it's like something switches in your brain and all the sudden you're no longer an expecting parent, you're actually a parent. For this… little red wrinkly thing that cries a lot. And poops. And makes messes all across your living room floor with said poop."

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the thought and turned back towards the glass.

"How do you let go?"

"You don't," said Burt. He could see Kurt was on the verge of having tears in his eyes. Burt looked towards the glass where the nurse had moved towards the window with the baby and was gesturing for Kurt to come back in.

"Go get my new grand daughter," said Burt, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "So I can hold her. Hiram and Leroy are just going to have to wait in line."

Kurt laughed at that and went back inside the nursery to get his newborn daughter. The nurse handed her over and wheeled the bassinet out with Kurt for transport. When Kurt came out with the baby, Burt was happy at how much at much at ease Kurt looked to be already. Little blue eyes had opened by the time they got to Burt, and she whimpered a little when Kurt laid her in his dad's arms.

"Ana, say hi to your grandpa."

"She's beautiful Kurt."

"You should see her head," he said. "She has no hair practically. It's all very fine."

"It'll grow in. Between your head of hair and Rachel's, she's going to have plenty, aren't you Ana?"

"We should get her back to Rachel," said Kurt. "She's probably getting a little hungry."

* * *

When Kurt and the nurse had reappeared, Rachel was relieved to see her husband. She was now sitting up in bed with her phone, having changed and gotten more comfortable in a pair of pajamas that opened in front so she could easily access her breasts for feeding.

"Hey honey," he said, kissing her.

"It hurt to go to the bathroom," she said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "But I brought back an awake baby."

The nurse handed Ana to Rachel, who started unbuttoning her top and snapping open her nursing bra.

"Do you want your nursing pillow?" asked Kurt.

"I think I'll try it without," said Rachel. "From what I've read, she won't be nursing for long. She's still going to be sleepy, aren't you Ana?" She smiled down at her daughter in her arms, who seemed to be searching for something with her mouth and eyes.

The nurse gave Rachel a few pointers, but Kurt knew Rachel was practically an expert in theory. Practice however...

But it didn't take long for Ana to latch on and suckle a little with Rachel's help and the nurse left after watching for a few moments to make sure she had it down. He slowly had picked up their video camera from the window sill and zoomed in carefully, watching as Rachel bonded with their daughter. While in the beginning he thought it was just about food and feeding their child, it went deeper than that. She was still providing for their baby in a way only she could. Rachel switched breasts, but Ana looked like she was falling asleep. He chuckled and Rachel looked up at him. She was not amused when she saw the camera.

"Kurt... really?"

There was a knock on the door, and Kurt put down the camera and went to answer it, knowing it was his Dad and Carole. He let them in, not even thinking at first.

"Oops," he said, as he turned and looked at Rachel, who was giving him a look that meant he was going be physically maimed.

"I didn't think..." She sighed, adjusting Ana in her arms a little.

"We're all adults," said Carole, laughing at the look Rachel was giving Kurt. "I think we can all agree we know what breasts are like."

"I promise I'll avert my eyes if you need me to Rachel. Sorry we interrupted Ana's first meal," said Burt.

"I think we'll manage," said Kurt, standing in front of Rachel for a moment. He winced when he felt his hip being pinched before she straightened up her bra and top. Kurt kissed her apologetically on top of the head. Carole came over to the bed and started gushing over Ana.

"When are Hiram and Leroy coming?" asked Burt.

"Dad said that he and Daddy were booking their tickets and would be here tomorrow," said Rachel. "I sent them a baby picture and I think they're in love already."

"Can I?" said Carole. She sat down on the edge of the bed after Rachel nodded. She took Ana from Rachel and Burt pulled a camera out from Carole's purse beside him on the couch and snapped a picture.

"Oh I need to call Mercedes," said Kurt. "I promised after grandparents and uncles she'd be the first to know when the baby was born."

"I'm surprised you two haven't already been tweeting about it," said Carole. Rachel shrugged, smiling at Kurt, who smiled back.

"Today's just a family day. We can do the social media managing tomorrow."

"Before we forget," said Burt. He handed off some paperwork to Kurt, who looked bewildered at the checkbook.

"What is this?" he asked.

"My gift to Ana," said Burt. "It's only a couple of thousand, but I thought we both could start her a college fund for the future. I spoke with some people and they gave me some numbers so we can start putting away money for the future. I thought you and me both could add to the fund."

"Dad..." said Kurt.

"I couldn't think of a better gift," said Burt. "Than starting my grand baby's education. We did the same for Finn's kids."

"Thank you," said Kurt.

"You're only a few hours old you already have your own bank account," cooed Rachel at Ana in Carole's arms. They all laughed at that.

"Burt, if you can hand the bag to Kurt..." said Carole. "This is my gift. It's something that's always been done in my family. Since children are made from both partners in life, a patchwork quilt is always made from things of both the parents. I had a little help from Hiram Rachel, who gave me some fabric from a costume you wore to a dance competition when you were eight. Kurt, yours came from a certain Lady Gaga costume that was left at our house." He was amused as he laid the blanket across his knees. The shiny silver fabric felt soft beneath his fingertips.

"There are some other things. An old McKinley t-shirt I thought you might appreciate, and Mr. Schue actually gave me a couple of the old costumes that they were retiring, so you might recognize some of the fabric.

"Isn't that the sky blue dress fabric from Nationals in New York?" asked Kurt to Rachel, pointing out a spot.

"It is," said Rachel. "Oh my gosh, I'm surprised the school kept them."

"This is gorgeous Carole," said Kurt. "I didn't even know you quilted."

"I do have some talents," she said, giving Burt a look, who chuckled. He came over and took Ana from her.

"You should see the one she did for Finn and Marley, it's huge."

"I had more fabric from his life, and Marley's mom helped me."

"I think I know where that patch is from," laughed Rachel, pointing to the grey and pink spot in the middle.

"You should," smiled Carole. "It was all over the place at your wedding."

* * *

Burt and Carole left when it came time for dinner, promising to return. Rachel was starving when they came around with the meals. Kurt was grateful to see their vegan option looked really good. She ate everything off the plate, even opting for more snacks.

"You going to go grab something from the hospital cafeteria?" asked Rachel. "You haven't eaten anything since breakfast honey, and that wasn't a lot of food."

"No, I think I'm going to walk down the street and get something from that little French place, Le Pain Quotidien? I need something fatty, salty, and decadent."

"That does sound really good right now."

"You want something?"

"Kurt, I just ate."

"And?" he said.

"You know what I would want." He chuckled and kissed her cheek before kissing a sleeping Ana as well. Rachel watched him leave with a sigh, kind of grateful she didn't have to go anywhere. The nurse had come back in and massaged her abdomen after eating, which made things kind of painful. She explained that this would help her uterus contract and she could get Kurt to help it along as well. Rachel was halfway tempted to turn on the TV, but instead opted for picking up her phone and texting Shelby with a picture of Ana and all the birth details. She wanted to rest, but she could wait till Kurt came back. And she really hoped he would bring her back something sweet. The dried fruit and dark chocolate chips in her trail mix she had made was not enough.

About 45 minutes later, Kurt came back with two large brown bags. Rachel looked bewildered.

"What all did you order Kurt?" she said, looking at them.

"I may have went a little overboard," he said muffled as he took off his jacket and scarf.

"I can tell," she said. Kurt reached into one of the sacks after sitting them down on the couch and pulled out two plastic containers.

"A vegetable quiche with leeks and mushrooms and a kale side salad with raspberry vinaigrette."

"I'm going to be so full," moaned Rachel as Kurt handed her some cutlery to go with her food.

"And one more thing," he said, placing another container on her lap.

"A Belgian chocolate brownie, still warm."

"This is bribery, I know it," said Rachel. Kurt gave her a half smile and she opened the quiche and dug into it.

"So what did you get?"

"For tonight?"

"You bought something for tomorrow?" asked Rachel.

"A couple of ham & Gruyere croissants."

"That'll be a good breakfast for you at least," she teased.

"You get plain oatmeal, probably. And some fruit."

Rachel wrinkled her nose at that.

"Eat," he said. "And I got a chicken curry tartine and a Quiche Lorraine."

"What is it with you and ham and cheese?"

"Maybe I've got a craving?" said Kurt as he started unpacking the open faced sandwich.

"Now you'll be the one gaining weight," smirked Rachel.

"Oh god, I hope not," said Kurt, picking at the chicken. "Although I may have had a piece of carrot cake and a mimosa as they finished my order."

"Kurt, please tell me you're not pregnant. I don't think we can deal with another child so soon."

He snorted into his food. Rachel couldn't help but laugh herself.

"At least it was organic carrot cake? Completely gluten free and vegan."

"Was it delicious?"

"We're going for lunch one day," said Kurt.

"With a baby," said Rachel. "We're going to be one of those people."

"So we'll be one of those people," shrugged Kurt. "It's not like we have to be stuck at home just because we have a kid. We'll have to be strategic."

"You know they recommend that you be cautious with the baby for the first couple of weeks, just to avoid the cold and flu as it goes around," frowned Rachel. "It's a good thing we both had the flu shot."

"So our season court-side seats for the Knicks are going to go to waste then."

Rachel started laughing, holding her abdomen and laying her head back against the bed.

"Kurt, you don't even like basketball."

He chuckled at that before going back to his sandwich. A loud whimper could be heard from the soft white sleeper in the room. It turned into a full fledged cry and Kurt got up off the couch and went over and picked Ana up.

"Don't cry sweetheart, Daddy's got you," he crooned into her ear as he held her gently. He kissed her small cheek, holding her upright against his shoulder and rubbing her back. When he did, the diaper felt a little heavy.

"I think someone might have had her first bowel movement," said Kurt. "Do they have diapers-?"

"Under the changing table," said Rachel. She moved to get the video camera, which was now beside the bed. "Now this needs recording. You changing your first diaper."

"I've actually changed my cousins when they were little, thank you." He laid Ana down, unwrapping the blanket from around her.

"You don't smell stinky," he said, giving her a little smile. Her face was turning red from crying, but the actual cries were less. She was wiggling and Kurt heard Rachel laughing as the baby yawned, stretching.

"You are tired huh?" said Kurt. "I can't blame you after being pushed out of your Mommy's body all day."

"Well, Mommy is tired too," said Rachel, snuggling into Kurt's shoulder and peeking around him as he started to unfasten the diaper.

"Whoa," he said. "I do believe you needed a change." He shook his head, looking back at Rachel. "That looks like something you'd see at the tire shop in the waste barrel."

"Newborn baby poop is blackish with everything she swallowed in womb," said Rachel. "It kind of does look like motor oil though."

"I do believe someone was ready for a new diaper," said Kurt as he threw the diaper in the silver rubbage bin beside the table. He reached for the handy thing of wipes, trying to be careful as he picked up his newborn child. It made his heart skip a little as he held up her legs and slid the new diaper underneath her. She was so small and tiny. The nurse had said when she was weighed that she was seven pounds.

"You're doing so good," cooed Rachel to the baby, who looked at her momma with the brightest of eyes.

"What about me?" said Kurt as he fastened the diaper.

"You're about average," said Rachel, looking at the preview window on the camera.

"Thanks a lot," scoffed Kurt. He went to wash his hands and Rachel started redressing their daughter. Kurt reached down and helped her wrap the blanket around Ana, who was looking up at the both of them.

"I know, I know. We're weird parents," said Kurt as he picked up his child. He went and sat in the rocking chair with Ana, gently rocking back and forth. Rachel was following him with the camera.

"You're probably going to hear a lot of sarcasm and maybe a few fights from us over the years. And there will be lots of bad jokes and impersonations. Those will come from your Uncle Finn and Sam though."

"She'll probably love Sam's bad impressions."

"He does seem to have that effect on kids," agreed Kurt. Rachel laid a hand on Ana's small hat, before kissing her forehead.

"And I apologize sweetie if you ever walk in and see me sticking my tongue down your daddy's throat. I will personally pay for your extensive therapy lessons."

Kurt made a noise at that.

"God, I hope our child doesn't need therapy."

"At least our insurance will cover it?" said Rachel.

"I just want to hope our child grows up in a world better than we did," he said. Rachel ducked her head, but nodded.

"And they will," said Rachel. "They'll be able to do what they want to do. We'll help them along the way however we can."

"I think I'm going to hold Ana a while," said Kurt. "You should finish eating. I know someone will want to eat herself soon."

* * *

Kurt had been right. As soon as she finished eating and cleaned up, Ana was ready to feed herself. She was quite attentive to her mother as she nursed. Kurt watched the scene as he finished his quiche, yawning. While she had taken a couple of naps, she was certain that Kurt hadn't slept for about 48 hours. And it was catching up to him.

"Sleep," she said, pointing to the couch. He whined.

"We're fine Kurt. Rest. The nurse said extra pillows and blankets were-"

"Top of the closet, yes," said Kurt. He sighed.

"Sleep."

"Yes mother," he muttered, trying to be sarcastic. They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Rachel laughed, tightening her grip on Ana. Kurt just shook his head and wiped his face with his hand.

"I need sleep."

"You do," said Rachel.

He grunted and went to the closet and pulled down a pillow and a blanket.

"I'm glad you stayed with us," said Rachel. "You could have gone home and slept."

Kurt looked at her for a moment, as if he was considering what she had said.

"I could never leave you both," he said softly. Rachel smiled at him and patted the spot beside her on the bed. He eased out of his shoes and got up on the bed with Rachel. They both watched Ana sleeping.

"She's beautiful," said Kurt.

"We did good honey," said Rachel. Kurt kissed her, running his fingers through her hair. It felt Rachel breathless for a moment and she opened her eyes, looking into Kurt's blue ones.

"You did amazing."

Rachel laid her head on his shoulder, trying to not to squee a little at Kurt for his words as she smiled brightly. She hid her face for a moment before looking down at Ana.

"I hope you got all your daddy's good genes. You're going to need them here in New York."

* * *

Kurt didn't remember much about getting out of Rachel's bed and making up the couch, but apparently he had slept through the night. It was light outside and Rachel was up sitting in the armchair with Ana.

"Your daddy is a sleepyhead," she said, kissing Ana's little hat.

He blinked a couple of times, getting his bearings. Kurt really hadn't expected to sleep that well on a hospital couch, especially through Ana's cries. He sat up and started to stammer out an apology.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean..."

"Kurt you were tired," said Rachel. "Ana, tell your Daddy that you slept too. I had to wake you up for feedings, didn't I?"

"Did you rest any?" asked Kurt. Rachel nodded.

"We both did sleep well. She ate and went back to sleep. Ana didn't even put up much of a fuss. And it was hard not to sleep when you two were both dead to the world. I talked to the nurse this morning and she came in to check on us and she laughed when she saw that all three of us were asleep. She said it never happens."

"Still bleeding?" he asked.

Rachel grimaced. "Yes, and I'm going to be bleeding probably for _weeks_. But just not as heavy."

"I'll take Ana if you'd like to shower."

"I'd love one," said Rachel. "Dad and Daddy are on their way to New York, and Mercedes and Quinn will be here in an hour."

"You've been busy," said Kurt.

"I also spoke my PR, posted a picture of you holding Ana to our social media accounts, and made our first pediatrician appointment."

"You did _what_? Rachel..."

She grinned cheekily. "It's a cute picture, everyone loves it." Rachel kissed the top of his head before handing him Ana to hold. Getting out her bag, she headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to kick your mother," muttered Kurt to Ana, who was looking at him. He took her little hand into his, teasing the little fingers. He kissed it after a moment, laughing as she wiggled and moved her arms.

"I'm happy you are here," he said, tracing her cheek with his finger. "I need someone who'll help me put up with her." He kissed Ana's forehead. He eased up off the couch and went over to the rocking chair. Kurt started rocking Ana back to sleep, who seemed content to lay there and look at the ceiling for a little while. Kurt heard the shower turn off, but with a small moan following it.

"Rachel?" directed Kurt towards the bathroom.

"I'm alright," said his wife through the slightly open door. "Just a little sore."

"You need me?" he asked.

"No, but giving birth really, really sucks."

Kurt got up and put Ana down in the small bassinet in the room. He went into the bathroom and found Rachel grimacing as she rubbed her side.

"Would you mind?" she said. "I dropped my towel." Kurt looked down and picked up the white and fluffy cloth and wrapped it around Rachel, holding her close to him. She adjusted it and give Kurt a thank you kiss.

"Thanks sweetie. I-"

A very loud wail met both their ears.

"I'll go get her," said Kurt, washing his hands quickly. He walked back over to the baby bed and picked up Ana, who was crying at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Did you get lonely?" he cooed as he sat back down in the rocking chair with Ana. "Did you think Daddy wasn't coming back? I'm sorry. I'm not going to abandon you, don't worry." He rubbed her back and gently held her head. He checked her diaper.

"You're not poopy or wet at least." She cried louder, obviously not happy. He bounced her slightly, but her face got redder as she cried louder.

"Oh Ana..." he said, kissing her cheek and cuddling her close to him, re-wrapping her blanket and trying to be careful of the umbilical cord stump. It still amazed him that not even 24 hours ago, Ana was still attached by it inside Rachel's body.

The baby seem to quieten down some, her face still scrunched up a little.

"Rachel, have you fed Ana?"

"Right before you woke up," she said, coming into the room.

Kurt got an idea and held the crook of his finger to her lips. She latched onto it quickly, sucking on it. Rachel saw what he was doing and laughed.

"I think she still maybe hungry," said Kurt.

"As soon as I finish changing, we can try it." Rachel pulled out a cute nightgown and robe, along with a makeup bag. Kurt looked skeptical.

"You're the one who told me I looked terrible," she said with a shrug, looking amused at her husband.

"I was kidding," said Kurt. "You were in labor Rachel and I was trying not to panic. You know we both made a pact that anything we said during those hours wouldn't be held against us unless the blackmail was a justifiable cause."

Rachel had to resist the urge to reach over and pat his head like a child.

"I'm changing into something nice because I'm going to get Dad when they get here to take a photo of us," she said. "So we can have a family photo."

"You would say that when I look terrible."

"Well I think you look adorable," she said, running her fingers through the back of his hair. "And you've put Ana back to sleep by letting her suck on your finger."

Kurt looked down and realized Ana had fallen back to sleep in his arms.

"Guess that worked."

"Don't do that very much. She needs to focus on eating."

* * *

After Rachel had gotten changed, there was a knock on the door. When Kurt said for whoever it was to come in, he and Rachel both hadn't expected to be greeted by the hilarious sight in front of them. Both Mercedes and Quinn came in at the same time, wearing large pink shimmery faerie wings, sparkly pink and white tiaras, and each of them carried a glittery pink wand. Cheesy grins adorned both their faces and Rachel gasped at the both of them. Kurt sat there in the rocking chair, laughing. He held up his phone and took a picture of the both of them as they were oohing and awwing over Rachel's shoulder at the baby.

"How did you-?"

"We put our heads together," said Mercedes, waving her wand. "And since neither of you has mentioned anything about godparents..."

"It was safe to assume that you were choosing us to be godmothers," said Quinn. "Which we're both honored, by the way. We can't wait to meet Ana."

"And we'd better be holding our god baby soon," said Mercedes.

"Kurt, can you?" said Rachel, gesturing to Ana in her arms. Both Mercedes and Quinn squealed as they went and sat down on the couch.

"She's so precious Rachel!" said Mercedes as Kurt laid his daughter in her arms.

"And tiny," said Quinn, peering over Mercedes' shoulder.

"She weighed about seven pounds," said Kurt. "She felt heavier when I caught her."

"Wait, what?" asked Quinn, looking up at Kurt.

"Ana came pretty quickly," said Rachel. "I only did maybe... 15 minutes of pushing?"

"If it was even that," said Kurt. "The doctor didn't get there in time, so it was just me and the labor and delivery nurse. So I caught Ana."

"That must have been interesting," said Mercedes.

"Felt like the weight of the world was in my hands," said Kurt. "She was so red and crying."

"All the blood and the..."

"It was a little gross yes," said Kurt. "But I don't think I would have done it any differently."

"I would have," said Rachel. "I think I should have gone for the medication after all."

"Wait, I thought you were..." said Quinn, frowning.

"She thought she was going to be big and strong and take it all on her own," said Kurt, giving Rachel a side smile. "She did well."

"You did good Momma," said Mercedes, giving Rachel a smile. Quinn started doing gimme hands at Mercedes, wanting to hold Ana. She carefully handed over the baby, who wasn't fazed at all about being passed around.

"She is sleeping soundly," said Quinn.

"Kurt put her to sleep," said Rachel with a yawn. "I think the only one who didn't sleep as much is me and I'm the one who did all the work."

"Still cramping and having contractions?" asked Mercedes. Rachel nodded.

"That and being sore," she added. "Plus trying to get her started on a feeding schedule. "Ana wanted to sleep more than she did eat."

"Oh, I wanted to tell you two while we're here," said Quinn. "I figured the last couple of days you've been a little busy, so you might not have seen it, but Santana and Brittany are moving back to New York."

"I'm surprised," said Kurt. "I thought they were happy out in L.A."

"They were," said Quinn. "But Santana's got a project here in New York, so they're going to stay here for a while."

"What is she doing?" asked Rachel. Quinn shrugged.

"Contract negotiations are still going on, so she can't say anything."

"I'm sure Brittany will be sad to give up the beach," said Rachel. "She seemed to be enjoying getting to surf."

"I'm still bewildered how she got Lord Tubbington on that surfboard," Kurt added.

"So we're going to throw them a welcome back party at their new apartment," said Quinn. "Just some snacks and drinks. Everyone's been invited."

Rachel frowned at that. "I don't know. Both of our parents are here, and..."

"We get it," said Mercedes. "You just had a baby Rachel. These things take up a lot of time and energy. I know you've got to be exhausted."

"We'll just have to see," said Kurt.

"Everyone will understand. Don't worry about it," said Quinn. "I'm sure they've all seen the baby pictures by now."

"Speaking of baby pictures," said Mercedes. "We want our godmother pictures with Ana." She pulled out a camera from her purse and handed it to Kurt while Quinn handed him her phone.

* * *

After Rachel's dads had made it to New York and the hospital, Burt and Carole came to the hospital to meet up with Hiram and Leroy. The grandparents were going for dinner together. Rachel had a sneaking suspicion her dads were already scheduling the upcoming (and probably future) holidays. Flowers had started to be delivered: one from the crew of her last production, one from her friend Claire, and another from Jesse. They came with an assortment of balloons, and much to her amusement, Jesse's had come with a Care Bear. It was all going to be a handful to get home.

Both Doctor McKenna and Doctor Mills had come by to see her. Doctor McKenna had apologized for not being able to be there, but Rachel told her that Clara had explained she had been in surgery, and that she had the second best possible person (Okay the first, but she couldn't tell her doctor that) to help deliver the baby.

With all of that and breastfeeding Ana, she was tired. And being cooped up in one room was driving her nuts, even if she could get up and walk the facilities if she wanted. This was one of the reasons she hadn't really wanted to do a hospital birth: it meant that she would have to stay a minimum of 24 to 48 hours. She had been bleeding a lot, so Doctor McKenna had wanted to keep an eye on it a little longer. They would be leaving in the morning at least. The hospital pediatrician had come by and gave Ana a check up and told them that all was well and she was ready to go home.

Home sounded really good right now, though Rachel as she looked out the window at the sun setting over the city. Beside her on the bed, Kurt was holding Ana on his bent knees. She was awake and content, her eyes expressive as she watched her daddy kiss her little hands.

"You have such cute little fingers, don't you," he said. "So small and perfect."

"She takes after her daddy," said Rachel, kissing a little hand too. "She got all the good Hummel DNA."

"Well, we are remarkable specimens," said Kurt. "Very rare breed."

"I must be special, I have two of you now," said Rachel, giving Kurt a smirk.

"Wanting to start your own Hummel clan?" said Kurt.

"If we both like having children," Rachel said, choosing her words carefully. "Then I would consider having more."

"Let's get through this one first," said Kurt. "We may hit the teething stage and decide one will be plenty."

The next morning after having one last meet with her doctor and saying good bye to Clara, the Hummel family was ready to go home. Things were packed, discharge papers signed, and much to her protest, little Ana had been undressed and redressed in warm clothing so she could go outdoors.

There was only one problem.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, if you don't put down that camera right now…" warned Rachel while she put on her jacket.

"But you and Ana are about to leave the hospital," he said from behind the video camera. She glared at him.

"And YOU'RE going to BE in the hospital if you don't come help me honey," Rachel said with a glare. Kurt sighed and turned off the recording device.

"Better," she said. "I know it's a big event, but we have a lot of stuff…"

"And I already sent the flowers and gifts and the leftover snacks back to the apartment with Dad and Carole so that's something at least," said Kurt with a sigh. He picked up two of the bags off the bed and sat them down on the floor. Ana was asleep in the car seat already in the middle of the bed. He kissed the top of her bald head, being careful of her soft spot. She was already dressed in a little jacket with a matching hat for the season, but it had already slipped off in her sleep. Rachel picked it up from behind her head and placed it back on. She pulled the blankets tighter around their daughter to help keep her warm during the trip. Ana hadn't enjoyed being undressed from the hospital things, but she had fallen asleep quickly once she was warmed up again.

"We're taking home a baby," Rachel said softly.

"Unfortunately the DNA tests said she was all ours," said Kurt, cracking a small smile. "And the grandparents are already attached. So I think we're stuck with her."

"Like you'd ever leave her behind," said Rachel, trying to avoid being too sarcastic as she was just happy to be getting out of the hospital. "I know you."

"There is something about cutting the cord that makes you feel attached."

Rachel rolled her eyes and hugged on Kurt's arm.

"We'll be home soon enough and you'll get to play."

"I know you're ready to get home and sleep," mused Kurt.

"Hospital beds aren't the best," Rachel said with a sigh. "I just want to take a nap for like… two weeks."

Kurt nodded. "You think we're ready?"

"I think so," said Rachel. "And there's my ride."

An orderly laughed from the doorway and did a wheelie with the wheelchair. "And it's car seat friendly." Kurt pulled on the handle of one of the suitcases and sat it down to roll as he pushed the overnight one on his shoulder. Rachel carefully sat down in the chair and the male orderly cooed at baby Ana.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you," said Rachel. "Shall we go?" She glared at Kurt again. He had taken his camera back out and was filming.

"Spoilsport," he said with a sigh, turning it off.

* * *

A taxi ride and a trip up the elevator and Kurt told Rachel quietly to wait as he opened the door. She rolled her eyes but smiled and watched as he opened the door carefully and put the bags in to keep from waking up Ana with the loud noise. Rachel strolled inside with the car seat, taking it over to the kitchen table and getting Ana out. It felt good to be in their apartment. She went over to the couch in the living room and sat down.

"We're home Ana," she said. "Even if you are asleep and missing your first moments."

"I think this is better than her hour long crying fit she had last night," said Kurt as he crossed through the living room to the kitchen. He took Ana's car seat and headed for the baby's room.

Rachel shuddered at that, remembering how they had both been at a loss as to what to do to comfort her. Their daughter had just kept crying and crying, even after doing everything from diaper change to feeding and rocking her. The only thing that seemed to work was Rachel taking off her nursing bra and laying Ana directly on her skin. Her heartbeat seemed to calm her enough to stop crying.

Which made sense when Rachel thought about it. Ana had been inside of her for months and had gone to sleep listening to her heart beat many times. She wondered what it was like, hearing all the different sounds the human body makes on the inside.

Ana yawned and was stretching, which caught Rachel's attention. Her eyes opened, but she closed them again.

"You're Mommy's little Sleeping Beauty, aren't you?" said Rachel, rubbing a finger down her face. Little lips puckered and she smiled.

"Lunchtime huh?"

"I could use some lunch," said Kurt. "But I think Carole said something about bringing back food for everyone." He came back in into the living room after putting their suitcases in the hall closet. Rachel gave him a look while unfastening her blouse.

"Oh, you meant _that_ lunchtime," said Kurt. Rachel nodded her head after unfastening her nursing bra.

"Mmhmm," said Rachel. "Some water please?"

Kurt nodded and went into the kitchen and brought back a glass full with ice before going back into the bedroom and delivering Rachel's breastfeeding pillow.

"I should have thought of that. Thank you," she said.

"You rest," he said. "Things are taken care of."

"Thank you," said Rachel. "You know, not that I'm not grateful for the time we got to spend together with Ana, but... I wonder why none of our friends came except for Quinn and Mercedes. And that's because we asked them to."

"That's simple," said Kurt, as he sat down beside her.

"Why so?" asked Rachel, adjusting Ana a little.

He took out his phone and started to check his messages. "I told them not to."

Rachel was stunned. "Why?"

"You needed time," said Kurt. "To rest and get used to feeding. So I made the decision. It worked, I think."

"Kurt, you didn't have to..."

"I did," he said. "My family comes first, and even if they are like family by now. But you getting used to feeding is not easy and we all needed the time."

"It is a little complicated," said Rachel. "And my nipples are sore."

"You want some of the cream?" asked Kurt.

"In a little bit," said Rachel, looking down at Ana. "Someone's hungry."

* * *

After visiting from the grandparents, loads of phone calls to return, and things to put away, a very tired Hummel household was glad it was time for bed. Kurt walked into the bedroom after a long phone conversation with Isabelle to find Rachel walking the floor with their daughter, singing softly to her a song he didn't recognize. He wasn't even sure if it was in English. But it struck him as beautiful as he stood there with his phone in his hand, recording it. Rachel hadn't even noticed he had entered the room. He leaned against the wall, feeling warm and happy at the sight in front of him. It was overwhelming, really. To be filled with so much more love than he realized he could hold. Not only for the tiny new life that they had created, but the love that had changed and evolved for his wife. She had grown a child in her body and bore her into the world. It was a different feeling, seeing her in a new role as mother to their daughter.

"Oh Kurt!" said Rachel, noticing him. "Come here." He shut off his phone and went over to Rachel, who automatically started pushing up his sweater and shirt.

"Hey!" he said. "What-"

"Take off your shirt," she said. "I have an idea."

He gave her a look like she had gone nuts.

"Just go with it," she said. "And sit down on the bed."

That one earned her an arched eyebrow. She poked him in the shoulder, and he did so, settling down on the bed. She gently took the blanket off Ana, along with the soft t-shirt she was wearing along with a snap-on yellow onesie. The only thing left was her diaper. Ana almost seemed perturbed by this new situation as she whimpered. Rachel gestured for Kurt to lay back against the headboard and pillows. She laid Ana on his chest, beaming as she pulled back to look at them. Ana didn't seem to mind, curling up with arms and knees bent. She snuggled down into his chest, trying to get warm. Kurt couldn't breathe for a moment, trying to decide if doing so would disturb her.

"I thought she could use a little daddy and tummy time. It is good to get skin to skin contact," said Rachel. Ana was making little gurgling noises, which made Kurt laugh. He was a little shaky as he breathed deep.

"You could have warned me," he said, kissing the top of Ana's head gently. "Is it really okay-?"

"Not for long periods of time, but three to five minutes will not hurt her. I wish I had thought of this sooner. We could have been doing this at the hospital."

"I don't think she's too terribly impressed," said Kurt. He placed a hand on her back as she was wiggling around.

"You're a different heartbeat," said Rachel, sitting down on the bed. She rubbed Ana's little foot, who moved it, kicking her mommy in the process. "But she knows Daddy."

"I hope," said Kurt.

"She does," said Rachel with a smile. "Although probably more by voice."

Kurt gently pulled her a little further up. It was different, being this close to his child. He could almost go to sleep listening to the rhythm of her breathing. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Ana was moving around on Kurt, yawning as she showed off her little pink tongue. Rachel chuckled and pulled the co-sleeper they had bought closer to her side of the bed. She kissed Kurt's temple and took Ana, who didn't want to be moved. But once Rachel started to redress her and wrap her back up, she didn't protest. She gently laid Ana down to sleep.

"What were you singing when you were walking Ana?" asked Kurt.

"An old children's song Daddy taught me," she said, laying down next to her husband on the bed.

"It sounded like it was in another language," said Kurt.

"It was," said Rachel. "I've forgotten the words in English. It's in Hebrew. I think the song title is 'Come, clouds.' It's about wanting rain for the garden."

"It was nice," said Kurt.

"I don't know what made me think of it," said Rachel, "I haven't thought about it in years."

"We should go," said Kurt.

"Go where?" said Rachel, pulling on the covers and getting under them.

"You know where," he said.

"We should," agreed Rachel. "It would be nice to be together with everyone for a little while."

They both shared a smile.

* * *

It was an awkward elevator ride with a baby carrier and squeezing in with people. Everyone wanted to know how old Ana was and couldn't believe that she was not over 72 hours old. An older lady chided Kurt for letting his wife out so early after having a baby. They both had laughed at that. If Rachel had wanted to go somewhere, it wasn't like he could stop her.

They got to the apartment door and knocked. There was a lot of murmuring and some music coming from inside. Rachel was nearly beside herself at getting to see Santana and Brittany. It had been a while since they had lived in the city. The music got muted.

"It's probably our damn neighbors complain-" Santana opened the door and was greeted at the sight of two people who she hadn't expected to see. She grabbed each one of them in a fierce hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Couldn't miss a party," said Kurt. They heard a squeal and a blonde blur appear.

"Baby!" said Brittany, grabbing Kurt and squeezing him hard.

"Brittany!" he said quickly. "Oxygen!" She let him go and focused in on the carrier in Rachel's hands. The brunette was laughing so hard as she lifted up the blanket hanging across the top to give Ana a little more warmth. Sam and Mercedes was not far behind as Santana took their jackets. Brittany showed Rachel to the couch where she automatically sat down to hold baby Ana. It wasn't long till everyone had ooh-ed and aah-ed over Kurt and Rachel's child as they all caught up with their lives. While it had been a little too cold outside, the warmth of being around their friends who were all in New York made up for it, not to mention the soreness and stiffness Rachel was feeling. Plus watching Quinn and Mercedes acting out placing their godmother wishes for the others was something she was glad they hadn't missed.


End file.
